A Fine Line
by Hellz Bella
Summary: She refuses to be some porcelain doll in their eyes and if being able to breathe comfortably meant to be improper as a young lady then she would breathe in deep. After all she wasn't even from here. This was a frightening, unbelievable experience with a touch of excitement...and one hell of a butler. (Reviews are appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction...I'm finding it kind of intimidating to write but I like a challenge. I have decided to challenge myself and I am hoping that you as viewers will be so kind as to tell me how I am doing. As well the rating suggests there will be more explicit content in later chapters and some harsh language but I promise my OC will not be one of those that basically forms a full sentence of pure vulgarity. Only when she needs to :) And yes this is an OC fic. I actually like incorporating OCs into stories so if you are not into that kind of thing then this is not your kind of story. Don't burn up my fic just because there is an OC. I will douse you before there is even a flicker :) For those more supportive of an OC centric fic I hope you enjoy and I thank you now for taking the time to read!_

 _Romance, Fantasy, Humor, Drama...honestly only having two options just doesn't cover it. Also I will try for updates at least once a week. Likely every Sunday. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji...just my OC and her randomness._

"There!" My pen pressed to the page creating the final period, the period that put an end to my latest creation. Smiling proudly, I ran a hand over the page feeling how it indented with the words from the pressure applied to create each one. With a satisfied sigh I carefully closed the notebook and placed my pen on top. It was late now and I knew it without having to glance at the wall clock.

It was rare to find me without pen, or pencil in hand pressed to paper. Even more so to find me not hidden behind a book engrossed in a tale expertly written, or from a random creative writer on my phone. Something I longed to do myself each time I filled a blank page with my own imaginative works. I absolutely loved to write but I lacked a backbone when it came to letting another view any of my creations. It terrified me to no end each time I filed away a story, that someone may find my secret stash and pry into my private life. Especially the ones I had marked with a large "M" in the lower right corner on the outside cover conveying the type of content within. Those, if the large letter "M" didn't say enough, contained the more _naughty_ material that I wrote in my braver moments as a closet author.

No matter the rating I was proud of my works, even the more explicit ones. But I'd rather burn alive than allow another's eyes to grace a single page. Being far from an expert was just another check to mark off on my list of why nots, not really the most dominant reason but still playing a somewhat vital cause for my hesitancy. To be perfectly honest, I was my biggest critic and I found that even though I loved my work it would never be good enough. I had a simple vocabulary that just never seemed to add the depth I was reaching for, and I tend to rush the plots but _I_ knew what was being portrayed.

My neck ached from hours spent hunched over the small wooden desk and my back was stiff. _All part of the sacrifice to get word to paper before a case of writer's block hit_ , I thought. Raising my arms high I attempted to stretch my back, groaning as some of the muscles relaxed. I stood from my chair, stretching once more before making my way out of the small study and towards the smaller bathroom down the hall.

"I need a nice hot shower." I exhaled loudly rubbing my still aching neck as I bent to reach the nob for the hot water with the other. Not bothering to gather clothes beforehand as I waited for the water to heat up, I adjusted the temperature a bit and stepped over the lip of the tub. I pulled the little nob for the shower up and quickly threw my body against the tiled wall with a loud _eek!_ The water that came out first was always ice cold. The shower spat and sputtered a few times before the water came out in a steady stream. A long weary sigh slipped through my lips as I stepped into the now steaming water, goosebumps flared as the hot water made contact with my skin. "Mmm…perfect." I couldn't help but purr in complete satisfaction as I relaxed completely.

* * *

With my very relaxing shower complete, I now found myself reclined on my bed with book in hand. The thick soft blanket pulled up to my hips staved off the faint chill that lingered in the air before the small heater was turned on. Wind beat against the window and shook the shutters as it tormented everything outside. Swirls of snow occasionally swept up the glass before falling as the wind ceased momentarily only to start up again with more force. Everything outside was frozen covered completely in the white powdery substance but inside was comfy and warm.

My eyelids grew heavier with each page turned and before I knew it the book began slipping from my grasp. Startled from my half sleep state when the book landed on my lap, I rubbed my eyes and then picked the book up. Marking the page I hoped I was on, I'd figure it out in the morning, and I closed it and set in on the nightstand before reaching for the lamp turning it off. The room fell into darkness, only the sound of the wind outside filled the quiet space inside. Sleep found me quick enough afterwards.

* * *

I had spent the majority of the following day being completely and utterly lazy, sitting curled up on the couch wrapped in the thick comforter from my bed. The noises of the television filled the small room as I indulged in another of my favorite activities, watching anime. I enjoyed manga too, but I found being able to hear the voices of the characters just as appealing. Watching anime in Japanese with English subtitles was my favorite. I actually found I liked it more than switching it over to full English and to me it seemed like hearing it in Japanese just added more depth to it. Though I could only make it through bits and pieces in Japanese without the help, I was still in the early learning stages.

Currently a favorite was playing and I always found myself swallowed up in it, Kuroshitsuji. This one always tugged at several emotional strings in my heart and I found myself routing for most of the characters in the story for different reasons. Except for Angela, I just wish she was real so I could wrap my hands around her throat, or just throttle her. Oh, and the Jack the Ripper bit. I have always found the real murders captivating, in a horribly torturous and bloody way. I am a strange one I know but the fact that it was done so brutally and no one was ever found just intrigued me. So, naturally the fact that it was incorporated in this animated show completely surprised me and at the same time excited me to see just where it would go.

"Ugh, the Viscount." I grimaced as I watched the main characters enter the home of the Viscount Druitt, "Disgusting man. He would be another I would love to get my hands on violently." I watched as the blonde haired nobleman walked the crowd and as little Lady Elizabeth in all her enthusiasm ran up to greet the man. She was absolutely adorable and I scowled at the television as I watched the two interact for a moment.

I paused at a knocking on my front door. Looking from the television towards the door, it was near a blizzard outside at the moment, who on earth would be insane enough to be out in this mess? Throwing the blanket from me quickly I hurried to the door unlocking it and jerking it open. A freezing gust of wind immediately invaded the warmth inside and bit harshly at any exposed skin it could reach. I stood shivering in the open doorway to find no one outside, perhaps I was mistaken? Not questioning it further as I began to shiver uncontrollably, I slammed the door and rushed back to the couch wrapping the still warm blanket around my body. I still shook horribly but I was warming back up slowly and I let myself wander back to the show quickly forgetting about my mistake.

About five or so minutes back into the show there came another knock. I wanted to ignore it but I was absolutely sure that it was someone knocking and guilt settled in the pit of my stomach at the thought of just leaving them standing out in that cold. Hesitating momentarily I looked to the door with furrowed brows, another loud knock echoed on the wooden door and I sprang from the couch. Running towards the door I opened it swiftly to find once again that no one stood on the other side. I was becoming increasingly annoyed at this point as the biting cold wind wrapped around me again and sent my body into a fit of shivers. I slammed the door hard enough to shake the walls around it before running back to the couch and diving onto it to once again wrapping myself in the warm blanket.

"Ridiculous." I rubbed my chilled hands together for some warming friction and blew into them as I cupped them over my mouth. Once again I focused back on the television and settled back into the comfortable cushions of the couch. My body was just beginning to heat back up when there was another loud, this time more insistent knock on the door. "Oh, what the hell? No, no! You, whoever you are, can freeze your ass off for all I care!" Pointing an accusatory finger at the door I scowled as I thought about what would happen. I would leave the relative warmth and comfort of my couch again only to find out that just like before no one would be standing on the other side of the door. And why? Oh, just because I have a weak conscious that wants to hound me about what is right and moral in this world. "Nope." I folded my arms over my chest stubbornly keeping my eyes from trailing back to the door.

It had fallen silent again and I felt my body slowly relaxing into the comfort and warmth. All too soon I might add. The front door suddenly burst open with enough force to send the door crashing into the wall before coming back around to slam shut. The glass rattled in the windows as my heart hammered loudly in my chest from the shock. My entire body was tense from the excitement as I slowly rose onto wobbly legs. I shuffled towards the door pausing to grab the umbrella by the handle sticking out of the wicker stand and held it in front of me with trembling hands. This time I peeked through the little peep hole on the door, the limited field of view shown clear of any possible occupants so I slowly reached for the knob. With a quick twist and one last deep breath I flung the door open wide and held my umbrella up ready to batter whoever or whatever. But once again there was no sign of life outside, just the cold winter air swarmed about to greet me as I stood dumbfounded in my doorway.

My arms dropped to my sides, still holding the umbrella in one as I looked around. Even sticking my head out of the safety of the doorway to look around but still found nothing. I was starting to lose my temper, what could have done that? And unless I am going crazy I know that what I was hearing was knocking. I looked around a little longer ignoring my body's reaction to the freezing temperature. Nothing sat close enough to the door to accidentally bang against it. The little shrubs were bare of any leaves and their twisted little branches barely moved in the forceful winds. I also noted that there were no footprints in the snow, which was kind of creepy. I looked to my right and found something that caught my attention against the gold plated mail box bolted to the side of the house. A letter stuck out from under the lip of the lid and I pulled it gently out to inspect the face to see that there was nothing written on it but my name. "Odd."

I flipped the letter over in my hand several times before shrugging and opening it. Might as well find out now. Opening the letter reveal a single sheet of paper with an elegant print. A single sentence was scrawled on the pure white surface and I furrowed my brows reading it aloud. "Have a nice trip?" I looked around the empty area once again before turning back to the letter. There was no name just the four words printed cryptically. I backed into my house closing the door softly and locking it before placing the umbrella back in its stand and walked back to the couch. All the while my eyes stayed trained on the message. I took my place on the couch once more not bothering to wrap the blanket around me this time. This was just strange. If it were one of my friends playing a trick surely they could do better than this.

"Hmm." I placed the little sheet of paper on the surface of the coffee table and looked back to the television. My mind more focused on the simple message rather than one of my favorite anime show now. "It's probably nothing, just some nut trying to rile me up or something." In conclusion I settled for just ignoring whatever was meant by it and tried to focus back on the show but I found that a small fragment of my mind settled for worrying about this random message instead.

Some time had passed since the incidents from earlier in the day had occurred and the sheet of paper remained lying on the coffee table untouched since it was placed. I had found that as the time dragged on my mind was becoming weary. A feeling that I could not shake settled in my stomach and I suddenly had the urge to get up and make sure the house was secure before the evening grew later. As before, the house was completely locked up, even the windows and I trudged back into the living room. The bend of my legs had just barely brushed the upholstery of the couch when the lights suddenly flickered. I paused taking a chance to look to the window to see that the little winter storm had dissipated in its intensity entirely, a clear sky shown now with the colors of the late evening. I bent my knees to take my seat when the lights flickered again. This time I stood upright and walked to the window peering out to see that in fact the storm had all together cleared up and calm was all I could see outside now. "Weird."

As I turned to walk back to the couch the lights flickered for a third time. I was becoming increasingly agitated at all this nonsense, "What the hell is going on today?!"

The screen of the television blacked out and all frustration surfaced as I stomped towards it. "This is getting stupid." I pressed the power button and the familiar ring from the television as it came to life reached my ears making me wince. "Ugh, I hate that." Unmoving, I stood and watched as the screen came to life again before making to move back to my seat. Frustrated and tired I flopped down onto the couch only to groan loudly as the motion on the screen froze. Throwing my head back in exasperation I rubbed my temples feeling the ache of a migraine starting, "Can't I just have five minutes?" Rolling my head forward I fixed the screen with a harsh glare. The images frozen in mid movement.

Reaching for the remote I turned the television off and then back on. Usually that would work, however to my frustration the images remained frozen in place just as before. I tried it a few more times in hopes that maybe it would work but to no avail. Finally having had enough I tossed the remote onto the coffee table and stood. I walked to the TV and smacked the top a few times even though I knew before my hand had even made contact that this would not work. In all honesty I was just mad and wanted to hit it, it kind of made me feel better but still I had a problem, it looked as though my TV time was over. With a sigh I pressed the power button to kill the defiant thing but it remained on. "Oh, so now you're going to fight me even more?" I pressed the button roughly a few more times but the stilled images remained showing brightly on the screen. "Damnit!"

Stomping back towards the coffee table I snatched up the remote and hit the power button on it. Still the television refused to obey. I squeezed the remote in my hand and shut my eyes tight pinching the bridge of my nose. Today was just not the day. Opening my eyes I stared at the screen again. Only this time I noticed something…off. Not the TV itself, no it was still on but the images, no, the screen. It warped, rippled like water even, distorting the images. "What the?" Whispering my thoughts aloud I walked slowly towards it. My eyes scanned over it, studying it as it continued to roll and twist the images until finally it was swirling. Finding myself in one of my more curious moments rather than a bright one that would suggest that something was thoroughly wrong here I raised a hand towards the screen. My fingertip should have grazed the hard surface of the screen; instead it dipped into the swirling vortex. It felt like nothing at first, almost as if it had just been air but following the contact came something that had a yelp of surprise bursting from my throat.

I gasped loudly as the heels of my feet dug into the carpeted floor. It was pulling me in, how was this possible? Staring horrified at the screen as the swirling began picking up speed I let out one final squeal of surprise when I was suddenly jerked off of my feet and through my TV. Being thankful in that split second that I had purchased the larger TV rather than the smaller one I had been considering.

 _On to the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"When a door closes another door should open, but if it doesn't then go through the window." - Anonymous._

 _..._

I awoke to something wet running along my cheek followed by a snort that sent hot damp air straight into my face. Bolting upright with a loud sound of disgust I furiously rubbed at my face to get the icky feel of it off. I opened my eyes with a huff, blinked a few times and blinked some more. "That's-not right." Murmuring slowly I stared up at a large grey snout inches from my face.

"Miss, are you okay?" A low snorted whinny rose from the large animal as it pulled its head away and I caught view of a young man sitting in the driver's seat of a…stagecoach? His dark eyes scanned me for injury before his face now tinted pink snapped up to mine.

"That's. Not. Right. Either." I spoke even slower as my eyes roved over his seated form.

"Pardon?" The young man looked completely confused.

Shaking my head into focus I sighed, "I guess I'm alright." I looked myself over and curse my apparel. The silk nightgown I had been wearing was dirty but luckily there were no tears that could be seen, it was revealing enough as it is. I rose to my feet crossing my arms over my chest as I looked up to the man, "Well, this is a little embarrassing." Feeling the warmth now settling on my cheeks I followed his movements with curious eyes as he pulled a jacket from a bag beside him. He stood and carefully stepped down from his perch and walked towards me holding the jacket out with a shy smile.

"Here, I cannot allow a young lady to wander about dressed so inadequately." I reached for the jacket with a nod and smiled. At least he seemed sweet enough.

Slipping my arms in I pulled it snug around my body and looked back to him, "Thank you." Giving him as reassuring a smile as I could for the kind gesture I let my eyes travel around us.

With a small smile of his own he dipped his head tipping his hat, "No need, any gentleman would have done the same. May I ask, what are you doing out here alone and dressed so…" his words trailed off as his eyes flickered down quickly before snapping back up to meet my own. Rubbing the back of his neck he cleared his throat nervously before continuing, "Are you, um, you're not a, uh-"

My eyes widened, "Oh, absolutely not!" I waved my hands about frantically as he let out a long relieved sigh. "I, well honestly I don't know what I am doing here, or how I got here." I felt slightly panicked the more I was able to focus. Looking around I found myself on a narrow dirt road, dense forest bordering both sides and the light of the day was fading into the evening.

 _Where am I? All I remember was touching my_ swirling _TV screen, being pulled against my will and then, well nothing except waking up to find myself here. Wherever_ here _is._ _Maybe I am dreaming_ , I mused as I looked off. _Stuff like this just doesn't happen, it's not supposed to anyway. It's the things of wild tales, imagination, fantasy even but I had no other explanation other than I must have been dreaming all of what had occurred up to now. Completely make-believe,_ I reached a hand under my arm and grabbed the sensitive skin through the jacket giving a solid pinch. _And it definitely hurt, like fire!_ _Damnit_ , I rubbed the spot as the sting slowly subsided and nothing remained but a dull ache. _Okay so maybe I wasn't dreaming._ The slight panic was slowly building the longer I remained but as a measure of security I did not want to alert this stranger to my predicament.

"That's good." I looked at him with furrowed brows. His eyes widened slightly as he quickly blurted out, "I-I mean about you not being a, well y-you know. I couldn't imagine you would live that sort of life."

"Um, thank you?" A hard nudge sent me stumbling to the side with a gasp.

"Max! Don't be rude." I heard the man scolding. The large grey horse threw its head back excitedly before nudging me again with his soft nose. "My apologies Miss, he is quite a flirt."

"Well, he is handsome I'll give him that." I patted his nose gently smiling as he pressed into my palm. "Amelia."

"Huh?" The young man looked to me in question as he stepped up beside me to pat Max on his thick neck.

"I don't like being called Miss, my name is Amelia." I stopped petting Max's nose long enough to extend my hand to the driver's. Trying all the while to keep the mask of calm, or at least something close to it.

"Oh, of course. Joseph." He grabbed my hand gently and gave a small shake. "It's a pleasure."

"A pleasure as well, Joseph." Smiling I turned to pat the horse on the nose once more, "And Max."

"Well," Joseph huffed giving a good-natured smile, "I am currently traveling my route for message delivery. Luckily I have but one more stop. If you would like to join me you are more than welcome. I honestly recommend it; these woods and roads can be dangerous in the late evening hours and worse at night. A young lady such as yourself would be a sure target for thugs."

Looking around I could see that the evening was growing later and a slight chill pricked at my legs. It would not be ideal to travel alone, my current dress was inappropriate for sure not to mention I had absolutely no idea where I was. _Note to self, never touch a TV screen when it is doing weird shit like swirling in a vortex just because you are curious._ Sighing I turned to Joseph, "May I ask where your next stop will be?" I pulled the jacked tighter.

"My final stop for this route is located at the Phantomhive manor. The Earl's letters and packages are a priority for delivery and if I do not get them to him within a timely manner I may find myself without employ." He chuckled to himself as he turned and walked back to the stagecoach.

"Ph-Phantomhive?" I felt lightheaded. " _Ciel_ Phantomhive?"

Joseph looked over his shoulder as he made to climb back to the driver's seat, "Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, but not personally." I was in a daze as I walked robotically towards Joseph.

"Not surprising there, his name _is_ well known." Holding out a hand he reached down towards me as I walked up beside the stagecoach. I reached up slowly and grasped his hand firm, his hold just as so as he helped to haul me up to the seat. Snapping the reins the contraption lurched forward before smoothing out with Max's steady pace. Every so often I would look to him out of the corner of my eye, as I would always do when I found myself in questioning situations with someone I did not know, I had a plan of action should he turn from sweet to bitter. One swift kick or rough shove would send him flying off this seat and straight to the ground.

The journey towards the Phantomhive manor was quiet save for a few attempts on Joseph's part at conversation. I felt bad as he had helped me without much question but I had my own demons to battle at the moment. As well, I was keeping my guard up. Don't get me wrong, Joseph seemed like a nice enough man but too many times have women ended up in ropes and chains from diluted wariness. And I'll be damned if I end up bound due to lack of suspicion.

It wasn't long before the enormous manor came into view. The anime could do this place absolutely no justice, it was breathtaking. Even as the light from the day faded the grand manor stood with such magnificence that only awe drew across my face. "Wow."

"Impressive, huh?" Joseph chuckled as he looked at my face. The beauty of this place was obviously dulled by his many visits over time but my eyes were new to it and its splendor had them captured.

He pulled the reins until we came to a complete stop just as the large double doors opened. Joseph quickly hopped down from his seat and scurried to the doors of the carriage. I leaned over to see him stacking several packages and a bundle of letters on the ground. "Hey, would you like some help?" I offered as I slid across the leather seat and began carefully climbing down. My bare feet hit the ice cold ground sending a small shiver to my shoulders but I quickly shook it off as I walked to stand next to the ever growing stack of deliveries. "Is all of this just for the Earl?" I set to making sure the jacket was now button closed before stepping towards one of the many packages.

"Yep." Joseph grunted as he heaved a particularly heavy package from the inside and as gently as possible set it on the ground. "See why this delivery is priority?" He smiled before turning to close the little door.

"If this isn't obvious enough." I picked up a box and turned towards the mansion only to have Joseph's startled voice stop me.

"What are you doing?!" He stepped up to take the box from my hand. "I cannot ask you to carry that." Shaking his head furiously he grabbed the package.

"I can manage, it isn't heavy at all." I pulled it from his loose grasp and turned to walk away only to bump into someone. Stumbling back with a gasp I quickly set to apologizing as I righted myself. "Oh, I-I'm _so_ sorry. I should have been watching were I was going."

"It's quite alright." That smooth velvety voice caressed my ears before a pair of gloved hands grasped the sides of the package in my hands and pulled it away with ease. "You are not injured I hope?"

My eyes locked onto those deep reds and suddenly I found myself feeling more self-conscious. "I'm fine." My voice was small as I looked to the ground wrapping my arms across my chest again.

"Hmm…may I inquire your name, my lady?" Deep crimson pools locked me into place as my head rose to look at him. A gentle smile played on his lips.

"A-Amelia." My mind was quickly becoming muddled the longer my hazel orbs stayed locked with his soft yet intense stare. It was amazing to think that at this very moment the infamous Sebastian Michaelis stood before me, as flawless as he was portrayed in the anime. I should have been fangirling, fawning over him but all I could think was, _damn he is kind of intimidating_. Though seconds later my focus returned as a commotion rose behind him and that soft expression hardened to an extent. Still holding some of the warm smile he looked down to me tilting his head ever so slightly.

"A pleasure to meet you. Sebastian," with a small bow he rose back up to his full height once more, "Butler to the Earl of Phantomhive." He gave a look over his shoulder speaking to the trio now standing just outside of the doorway, "Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finny, please gather the rest of the packages and bring them inside. And do be careful, some of the contents are fragile." A small hint of warning laced his request as the three straightened and then rushed to gather what they could. "Joseph, do you intend to make the trip back at this hour?"

Joseph walked up to stand next to me and shoved his hands into his pants pockets, "Well, I was planning to do just that. Why do you ask?"

Sebastian's eyes traveled to me as he spoke, "If you would like, I could request that you and Ms. Amelia stay for the night. It is not wise to travel light with a young lady in tow. I am sure given the hour my Lord would have no quarrels with the suggestion."

"Oh, well." Joseph rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to me and then back to Sebastian. "I guess that would do fine. Just let me take care of the horse and cart and I will be in."

I watched Joseph walk back to reclaim his position on the driver's seat before snapping the reins guiding Max away from the front of the manor. They disappeared from view and soon enough I found myself alone, wait alone? Sebastian had already begun walking back towards the large doorway by the time I had noticed he was no longer standing near me. "If you would, follow me, I will see you to your room." He gestured with his hand to follow before turning to walk inside sitting the package still in his hold on a small table just inside the doorway.

"But, don't you have to ask first?" I sped up my pace to catch up to him, his long strides taking him further from me faster than I could catch up. Somewhat out of breath from the short sprint, I looked up to him. "What good would it do you to show me to a room that I may not gain permission to use?"

"As I stated, I am sure your stay will not pose as a problem. My young master has allowed Sir Joseph to stay a time or two before. His time of delivery usually falls into the late evening hours, I'm sure one extra for the evening will be no trouble." As I stepped fully inside I paused, gawking at the luxurious interior. Polished to perfection all around me, it was stunning and the space was enormous.

"Wow." I could not believe that I was actually standing here, in _Ciel Phantomhive's_ mansion, in _Kuroshitsuji_! Completely unreal.

"Ah, here we are." Sebastian's voice drew my attention. We were now standing in front of a door, leading to a bedroom I would guess. I had been so distracted by all that there was to look at I had missed the walk here. "Should I show Joseph here once he has returned?"

"Huh," My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why would you do that?"

"Is he not your…" he trailed off with a hint of a smile to suggest that I should be able to fill in the obvious gaps.

"Oh!" My eyes widened, "Oh, no we aren't like that. I only just met him on his way here."

"And you so easily trusted him?"

"Well, he did help me. I mean, I'm not exactly presentable to the public view." Pointing to the jacket I turned to face him. "And before you ask, I am not one of _those_ kinds of girls. I wasn't exactly planning…this trip." I gasped internally, my body locking up. _Trip_ …the message! Of all the, is that what that message meant?

"Of course, my lady, forgive me if I have insulted you." Placing his right hand over his chest he bowed slightly, "I will leave you to rest. Pleasant dreams, Ms. Amelia."

I watched as he disappeared down the hall before turning and hesitantly reaching for the door knob. With a twist the door opened silently. Quickly I walked across the room towards the curtains. I grabbed the thick material and pulled it open to flood the room with what little light was left from the day and turned to inspect my sleeping quarters for the night. A large canopy bed sat neatly made against the wall to the right, the material hanging from the sculpted wooden frame matching the drapery perfectly. A small lamp sat on one of the beautifully designed bedside tables. A wash basin and cloth rested on the marble top of a larger four drawer stand of the same intricate design with a simple wooden chair pushed under. The large room was probably one of the more simple as far as décor went in this manor, only a few paintings hung here or there in expensive looking dark carved wood frames and a large full body mirror sat in the far left corner near another door. Probably the closet.

I walked over to the stand and grabbed the jug, "Oh, there _is_ water in here." I dipped a finger in the liquid expecting to find it cold but to my surprise it was nice and warm. "Huh…well, lucky me I guess." It would be no surprise if Sebastian had something to do with this after all but I would question nothing. The little wash cloth was soft to the touch and I took a moment to rub it against my cheek. If this were indeed a dream then it was extremely detailed in all aspects. I could feel everything that I touched with such detail, even the pain in my arm which if I had been sleeping should have woken me from my slumber. Pulling off the jacket I laid it over the back of the chair and turned to examine myself in the fading light. My night gown was dirty, and a little dirt was here or there on my skin but nothing too bad so a quick wipe down would do fine enough.

Laying the cloth on the clean marble topped surface I walked the short distance to light the oil lamp on the small table. With a little effort I was able to get it going and it did well to illuminate the large space enough for me to see myself. I turned and walked back towards the window to pull the curtains closed and returned to the stand. Reaching down I grabbed the hem of my nightgown pulling it up and over my head letting it fall into a heap on the floor at my feet. Hopefully no one would come barging in at such an inopportune time. Leaving my underwear on I sat in the chair at the desk, my back to the door just in case. I grabbed the wash cloth again and the jug pouring some of the water into the large basin and then dipping the dry cloth into the warm water. A small bar of soap lay just to the side and I wrapped the wet cloth around it rubbing furiously to produce suds. Soon enough I was able to clean myself somewhat properly and dab my skin dry with another cloth I had found in one of the drawers.

That should do well enough. Wrapping my arms over my now exposed chest, and wishing I had been wearing a bra, I walked over to the bed. My nightgown was dirty and after cleaning myself I was not putting it back on so I slipped under the thick heavy blankets and prayed that they would remain in place should someone decide to grace me with their presence. If not then they were going to get a show for sure. With a huff I snuggled down into the warmth and closed my eyes. But, I found that sleep was not finding me so easily. I lay there eyes still closed just thinking. Still panicking a bit from this sudden turn of events and fighting the laws of physics, I was scared. I was nervous; I knew a lot of what happened to these people to include a very hush hush secret belonging to the Earl himself involving a certain demon butler. This very well could crash and burn quickly if I stumble. And, I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to work around this…I was completely lost.

I slipped the thick blanket over my head and sank into the fluffy pillow more as a few tears rolled down to wet the fabric covering them. I hid under the safety of the blanket and cried silently as fear settled into my bones. I hated not knowing what to do.

 _Still own nothing but my OC...On to the next chapter! Ahahahaha!_

 _Oh and I've randomly decided to post quotes at the beginning of each chapter. Just go with it._


	3. Chapter 3

_"The probability of meeting someone you know increases a hundredfold when you're with someone you're not supposed to be seen with." - Anonymous_

...

A loud crash just outside of the bedroom door had me jumping straight up in bed. I quickly gathered the blanket to my chest when I felt the cold air hit skin and looked around the large room in a bit of a daze. Damn, I guess I am still here. Rubbing my eyes with one hand a loud yawn stretched my jaw wide as I looked around the dark room again. I guess sleep finally crept up on me during the night.

"Oh, nooo!" Another loud crash sounded in the hall. What on earth was going on out there? I spotted a robe hanging on the back of the door and rushed from the bed to snag it before someone came in and saw what should stay covered. Tying the sash tight around my waist I opened the door slowly and peered out into the hall. The commotion continued as I stepped out and followed the sounds of fussing. "Ooooh, Sebastian is going to get so mad, he will."

Mey-Rin stood with Bard in the hall a large pile of broken plates laid at their feet. "Yeah, no doubt about that." Bard scratched the back of his neck as he patted Mey-Rin's back, "I'd hurry up and clean this mess up. If he don't see it, it didn't happen right?" Mey-Rin glanced up to Bard in horror, "Don't worry, I'll go get the rubbish bin and we'll have this cleaned up in no time. He won't suspect a thing!" Giving a thumbs up before running down the hall, Bard disappeared around the corner leaving the woman to stare at the mess.

"Oh~" she slapped her hands to her face as she bounced around the mess.

"Um, hi." I chanced to step out from around the corner I had been eavesdropping from and approach the girl. She looked completely distraught and frantic in all the sense. My sudden appearance not helping much but to startle the poor woman to near fainting.

"Ahh!" She fixed me with a look through her thick glasses before settling down, "Oh, my apologies Miss you scared me, you did. I'm sorry bout all the commotion too. I've done went and broke all the plates _again_." Her shoulders slumped as I walked closer to examine the damage.

With a wince I gave her a smile, "Um, well…oh! Not _all_!" I exclaimed as I found a single unbroken plate amidst the carnage. She stayed slumped over not bothering to look up as I waved the unbroken plate around. I always loved the servants that worked under Ciel. Their shenanigans were pretty hilarious but they could be deadly when they needed to be which just seemed to completely contradict their bad habits around the mansion.

"Got it!" Bard suddenly appeared from around the corner running with a large bin in hand. He stopped and dropped it next to Mey-Rin before turning his gaze to me. "Huh, uh who are you?" Placing a hand to his chin he leaned closer to my face. With an "eek" I jerked back at the sudden close proximity, my large eyes staring at his narrowed calculating ones. Suddenly he leaned back with a snap of his fingers, "Oh, now I remember. You were with the package deliverer…right?"

"Joseph?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He smiled scratching his head. "Didn't know you'd be stayin."

"Neither did I." I shrugged before joining Mey-Rin in collecting the broken pieces of plates.

"Oh, no you don't have to…" Mey-Rin trailed off as I gathered more shards into my hand.

"It's no trouble; the faster we clean it up the better right?" I gave her a smile and continued to collect the pieces one by one and tossed them into the bin. Bard bent down and began collecting more into his hands. It did not take the three of us long to have the mess cleaned and the hall looked as if nothing had occurred.

"There ya go! See, he'll never suspect a thing." Bard exclaimed proudly as he clapped Mey-Rin on the back again.

"Oh?" As soft as that voice was to the ears, an underlying tone floated with it. One saying, I caught you red handed.

Mey-Rin and Bard snapped straight, having been caught trying to cover another blunder. "W-well, ya see…" Mey-Rin began nervously looking down to the floor and all the while pressing her two pointer fingers together as she fought to gain control of her squeaking voice. Sebastian blew out an exasperated sigh before his eyes landed on me.

"Ah, Ms. Amelia, it is rather early in the morning. Is everything alright?" Momentarily forgotten, Mey-Rin and Bard scurried away with the rubbish bin disappearing from the hall as quickly as possible. Still, I noticed Sebastian's eyes flicker in their direction of retreat before finding me again.

"Yes, everything is…fine." Looking away as I tasted the lie on my tongue. No, everything was not fine. I'm not supposed to be here, and the fact that I am is starting to kind of creep me out in a sense. I love the anime that these characters are depicted in, but to actually be living it? I'm not really sure how I am supposed to feel about that, I know that I should miss home but right now I feel nothing for it. Perhaps the shock is still mellowing those feeling out at the moment?

"You are certain, my lady?" His show for concern was nice but I could only accept it as a show of his dutiful role bestowed upon him as the Phantomhive butler.

"I'm sure, no need to worry about me." With a sigh I looked up to meet his gaze with a bit more confidence before I noticed his gaze trailing over me. Feeling self-conscious again I hugged my arms to my chest and raised an eyebrow, "Something the matter?"

His eyes locked onto mine again and with a smile he spoke gesturing to me, "I was just thinking a change of clothes would do you good. Something more proper than that _thin_ robe." Tone dipping low towards the end being more suggestive to my current choice of clothing had my cheeks burning, how embarrassing. I wrapped my around myself tighter.

"Well, I don't really have anything. What you saw me in last night was really all I have and the jacket is not mine. Joseph was kind enough to lend it to me for additional coverage." Like I had said before, I wasn't exactly planning this trip.

"Might I ask why you were alone in such a place to begin with?"

"I, well…it's hard to explain, very hard. I-I don't know, to tell the truth I just woke up on the side of the road. I'm not fully sure why I was there." My palms began sweating from the nervousness that was brought on by Sebastian's slightly more intense stare.

"Where is your home?"

He seemed to be growing suspicious of me the longer I stood before him; I was beginning to feel as if I had been place under a microscope. "I don't exactly have one." I said slowly. "I mean I did but I was abruptly taken from it." Not exactly a lie, right?

"Would you like to return, or does it possess a lack of security?"

Thinking about it now I'm not really sure if I would feel safe going back. What had happened was bizarre and who's to say that if I found a way to return that something else might not happen. It all seemed so risky now, my home, my place of security was breached by something and I was forced from it by something that I could not fight. I don't even know where to start.

"For now I'd rather not."

Sebastian hummed tapping his gloved finger to his chin, "And where will you be staying?"

"Haven't quite figured that part out yet." I shrugged.

Sebastian's eyes roved over my form once more before he began walking down the hall. "If you are interested in a change of clothes you may find something more suitable in the closet in your room." He disappeared around a corner leaving me to my thoughts. A change of clothes did seem like a good idea first off, I cannot run around in a robe all day long. I glanced down at the thin, I blanched, very thin robe.

* * *

There had been plenty of random clothing inside the closet just as Sebastian had said. I had pulled many a beautiful Victorian style dresses from it in various colors before finding one not so elaborate in a light shade of gold with black embroidery. Holding it up in front of me while I looked on in the mirror with a smile, I wasn't a huge fan of dresses but I did like them. They could be very freeing on those days that I just didn't feel like wearing pants, which happened a lot. Ah, that I was going to miss. The freedom to walk around my house in a simple t-shirt and underwear, oh how the simple things will be missed dearly. Especially on those hot and humid days.

I looked at the dress again before realizing, "I'm going to need some help." Bursting from the room I found myself in a bounty of luck, Mey-Rin stood just down the hall teetering on a tall ladder reaching for a light fixture with her feather duster. I ran up and steadied the ladder before she toppled over and she squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, it's you." She giggled nervously, "Is everything alright?"

"Um, well actually I was going to ask for your help if you don't mind." A large smile spread across my face. Mey-Rin clumsily climbed down from the ladder and gave me her full attention before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the bedroom.

"Oh I see." She giggled as she looked to the dress. "Of course I'll help." Pipping up, her attitude becoming a bit more enthusiastic as she reached for the dress. I had already untied the robe and slipped it from my shoulders holding it to my chest to cover up my essentials. Mey-Rin turned to face me immediately becoming fidgety as her face slowly changed red.

I snorted very unladylike, "Here let me take the dress, you can turn around while I wriggle into this and all you'll need to do is help me lace er up." Nodding quickly with eyes downcast, she handed over the dress and I let the robe fall to the floor once her back was to me. Struggling a little with my hips I finally pulled the dress up and slipped my arms into the elbow length sleeves. Looking down at the low dipping neck line I silently hoped that once laced properly there would be enough support without the need for a bra, or corset. "Okay, ready." I turned around so Mey-Rin could set to the laces.

The material was still a bit heavy but the bottom hung more loosely rather than puffing out like a large ball gown. "Ugh." I gasped as Mey-Rin wrenched the laces tight. There may have been no actual corset but it was still a bit of hell getting it adjusted. When I was finally able to take a proper breath after Mey-Rin's coaching I turned to see the end result.

"That dress really suits you, it does." Mey-Rin gushed over me a moment before walking back towards the door. "I need to get back to my duties now." She waved before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

It felt strange to let myself get so comfortable so quickly here. I was a stranger and I'm sure at some point I would do something stupid that would raise question for my sanity along with many other things. My eyes softened as I looked at the image of myself in the mirror, it almost felt right though. I couldn't explain it but I just felt right and wrong at the same time. Looking at my image again my eyes traveled to my hair, thick and wavy naturally, it fell just passed my shoulder blades. I felt the need to do something with it, to do this simple but beautiful dress some justice. Rummaging through the desk again I was able to produce a few hair pins and pulled my hair up halfway securing it as best I could with the pins. I walked back over to the mirror and checked myself, I deemed me quite presentable now. No more thin or short clothing barely covering my essentials now. Respectful, but honestly far from a proper lady. I smirked, "Oh the horror I could bring to the many."

A soft knock echoed on the door and I glance over my shoulder, "Ms. Amelia, are you decent?" Sebastian's muffled voice came through the door.

"Yes." I called out loud enough for him to hear. Turning fully to face him as he entered gave him pause just inside the doorway. I smirked grabbing the skirt of the dress doing a half twirl to fan out the heavy material. "Better?"

"Much, a very elegant and tasteful surprise, my lady." His smile grew as he stepped inside further to place his hand over his chest and dip into a slight bow. "The young master would like for you to join him in his study a moment."

"Oh, okay." I was a bit hesitant, the little Earl might have been a child but no one would dare to call him one. He was quite intimidating and quick as a whip, very intelligent and politically endowed. And I, well I had a tendency to let my words get me into trouble at times. If I had felt as if I were under a microscope before then I now felt as if I were about to be dissected for further analysis.

"Follow me then."

* * *

The walk to Ciel's study was a silent one as I trailed behind Sebastian. Both hands clasped in front of me as my eyes stayed glued to the floor. My heart hammered hard in my chest, I was nervous. That feeling of right and wrong bubbled up to the surface and I swallowed hard around the knot forming in my throat. I should have gone into all out panic mode once I had realized I was no longer in my home, if not the moment I awoke to a large horse snout in my face then at least sometime between then and now. But I was finding that the feeling to throw a ridiculous tantrum at my very odd situation to be snuffed out. Nothing had triggered such a reaction so far though I felt I was coming close as we drew closer to the study of the current head of the Phantomhive's.

"A moment." Sebastian signaled for me to stop as he reached up and lightly rapped on the wooden surface of the door. "My Lord," there was a moment of pause before a youthful voice muttered something that my ears could not comprehend. Sebastian obviously had understood as he reached down to grasp the knob and with a twist opened the door to step in and announce his purpose. "I have brought Ms. Amelia as you requested." He spoke as he bowed.

"Send her in." Sebastian turned to me as I waited silently in the hall and motioned for me to step inside the room. Out of respect to the head of the house I gave my own swift bow. I had to admit this felt extremely weird to be interacting with these fictional characters as if they were truly real. Well, at the moment they were quite real and I was in their world, but for how long I could not even begin to guess. "Very good, Sebastian, you may leave."

"Yes, my Lord." I looked over my shoulder with minute concern for my situation to see Sebastian giving me one final smile before closing the door. I turned back to face the young boy sitting at his desk, fingers interlaced in that all too familiar fashion that those visiting him in his study would find him in. His deep blue eye looked me up and down, the silence building in the room. I began to fidget a bit under his gaze wringing my hands as the tension in the air grew between us. Blowing a sigh as he closed his eye, Ciel finally spoke, "Sebastian and Mr. Joseph have filled me in on what they know of you and your current situation, which isn't much. Do you have anything you would like to add?"

"Um," he fixed me with a hard gaze as I fought to speak. Come on Amelia, he is a child, a sadistic one but still a child. "No, I don't."

"I like to make it a point to know those I choose to surround myself with to a comfortable extent. I do not like to be kept in the dark, especially if what is kept hidden may come to harm myself." He continued to glare but to my surprise his eye softened just a bit. "It would seem," he breathed a long sigh, "that as I do have hands currently working under me here at the manor, I could do with some more _competent_ ones aside from Sebastian."

I very nearly choked as I stood dumbfounded, was he saying what I think?

"As I am sure that in some cases looks can be deceiving, I should know…" he smirked, "I have been informed that I would have no worries should you take this opportunity I have decided to give you. Be advised, if you decided to accept you will be expected to perform your tasks to standard and in a timely manner." His eyebrow rose as he looked to me. "I have enough buffoons working for me as it stands. As long as you fail to join in their idiocy you will do fine."

"Uh, o-of course."

"As well, there will be eyes on you since so little is known of you. At the first signs of foul play you will find yourself removed." He paused to give face before continuing, "Do you accept?"

"I don't really have many options." I looked to him with a small shrug. Nodding my head, "Yes, I accept."

"Very well, Sebastian will give you your tasks." He waved dismissively leaning back into his chair propping an elbow on the armrest and resting his chin in his palm. "Surely you can cause no more damage than the other three." I heard him murmur as I turned to leave the study, quickly.

 _Alrighty, if you're still interested then on to the next chapter...once it is posted :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Get your facts first, then you can distort them as you please." - Mark Twain_

 ** _Please read: Cover art...anyone interested in drawing something up for this fic PM me please._**

...

After stepping out of Ciel's study and making sure to close the door as softly as possible with my trembling hands, I coasted down the hall mindlessly. Eventually coming to a halt far enough away to gather my thoughts without worry of the urge to burst back into that room and start screaming at the top of my lungs like a madwoman.

 _What the hell was Ciel thinking? Was this supposed to be some act of charity for the poor young woman found mysteriously on the side of the road with a pathetic excuse for a night garment covering her? Dirty and lost, nowhere to go and by chance finding herself within the famed Phantomhive manor not hours later?_

"I'm being such a pessimist about all of this, aren't I?" My back hit the wall softly before my hands covered my face to muffle the groan. Any other time I would have thought this was the most amazing thing to happen to me. Dreaming something like this up was always a pleasant surprise when dreams can be sporadic, especially mine, but the best part was the control. Usually a miniscule amount of control was granted to my dreams, however as I have concluded thus far this was no dream. Which meant no control and without control I was kind of in a position to hope for the best.

"Is something the matter?"

Gasping with a squeak, a bit girlish, I found Sebastian walking up from just down the hall. The little cart topped with a tray of pastries, tea pot, a single cup and a bundle of letters wheeled just as silently in front of him as his footsteps. His gaze studied me as he stopped the distance from me and the door leading to Ciel's study.

"I-" He held up a single gloved hand to silence me.

"If you will," he smiled, "I will only take a moment." I nodded closing my still open mouth and watched as he tapped on the door's surface and moments later disappeared inside with the little cart.

My head hung low, my eyes fixated on the floor as I breathed in a deep calming breath. "Everything will be okay." I whispered to myself closing my eyes. They snapped open a moment later hearing the door open, my head lifted to look down the hall to see Sebastian emerge from the room and turn to me. His strides were slow and silent on the floor and his eyes focused on my form still leaned against the wall.

"My young master has informed me that you accepted his offer." He came to a stop just before me.

"Yes, and I am going to go out on a limb and thank you." His smile grew even wider, I knew it. "I figured you had something to do with it."

"Ah, clever, but as much as I would like to take the credit offered wholly I was not the only one to press for your employ. The gentleman who brought you here was worried after having found you and suggested it, if it would be only temporary or long term." He turned and began walking. I took that as my cue to follow and pushed myself from the wall to catch up to his longer strides. "As I am sure you are very eager to learn your duties as a Phantomhive servant," his eyes held a pinch of amusement as they found me for a second before returning forward, "I thought it best to at the very least give you a quick tour of the more important areas of interest and following you may have the rest of the day to finish on your own if you choose."

"Thank you." Thinking more of it I decided on something more productive. "Actually, if you don't mind I would rather start immediately." It would help to keep those pessimistic thoughts from grinding at me all day and hopefully I can work myself to a point of complete exhaustion and all that would hound me after a hard day's work would be my body's need for sleep. My shoulders slumped a bit as we walked on, I don't have my music to drown out the silence while I clean or do whatever it is I will be assigned. And I am sure that the others wouldn't appreciate my singing, nor would they understand my choice of music. "Bummer." Mumbling to myself was becoming a frequent since I was found on that little stretch of road.

"Oh, very well. I will not deny that I am pleased to hear you suggest that."

"The sooner the better, right?" A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat as he gave a smile nodding his agreeance. That sound on its own should have been criminal. One of those, bring a girl to her knees kind of things. I gripped the material of the dress as my palms became sweaty, his presence was intimidating still but I could not fight the heat flaring in my cheeks.

"Oh! This dress." I had almost forgotten that I was wearing it. "I will need to change."

"Of course, you will find a maid's uniform in the room you were in last night."

Of course there was already one in there, I could expect nothing less. "Would you mind if we stopped by there first? If I am going to begin working I'd like to be ready as soon as possible." At this point I was more worried about sounding like a kiss ass than if I was going to be able to perform whatever tasks I was appointed. Everything about a suck up made me cringe and I was toeing the line here. Need to real her back in a bit and get my butt back on track. I will follow orders, absolutely, but I will not and I repeat WILL NOT beg for praise or hope for it!

* * *

Soon enough I found myself back in the room I had slept in and sure enough there was a fresh clean maid's uniform lying on the neatly made bed. I stepped over to the mirror turning my back to it and looked over my shoulder. Using the reflection to help guide my hands to the laces pulling the dress tight to my torso I was able to, with a lot of contorting and wriggling, get it loose enough to slip my arms out of the sleeves. With some extra effort and a deep breath to suck in my stomach I was able to turn the dress fully around to completely loosen the laces and slip it off. I laid it on the bed as I stepped up to the uniform I would be wearing from now on.

"Uh, oh~" As I walked back towards the mirror with the uniform in hand I held it to my front seeing about how it may look once I was in it, just a comparison, when my eyes caught the flash of something gleaming as I twisted and turned. Moving the dress away from my front I spotted an accessory that I had completely forgotten about, it had been a part of my body for so long that it just felt like it was supposed to be there. My fingers traced over the smooth surface of the little crimson gem of my belly button ring. Oh, how was I going to explain this to them? Lucky Mey-Rin hadn't seen it; I would probably have never heard the end of the questions.

Thinking back on it, "Oh, right." I had held the robe over my front until Mey-Rin had turned around. She had never laid eyes on it; I was already covered by the time she turned back around. Well, _there_ was a bullet dodged…for now.

But maybe not so much, I remember reading something once about both men and women having their nipples pierced in the late 1800s. Maybe even more but who's to say, I wasn't there. "Heh, well if I survive long enough maybe I'll look into these accounts." _Hell, I may even see about getting it done myself_ , thinking with a laugh I snapped the dress once in the air and held it down. Shaking the thoughts from my head I stepped into the uniform one foot at a time fighting to keep my balance and not accidentally step on the material and shred it by accident.

I was able to slip it on with less effort than the other dress. Designed much like Mey-Rin's uniform in a dark shade of blue, the hem of the skirt came to a stop just below my knees and the white apron. Unfortunately I still had nothing to bind my top half; fortunately the material around my chest area was tight enough to provide enough support. It was a bit of a nuisance and uncomfortable but nothing could be done for now. "I'll ask Mey-Rin later how she deals with this _problem_."

Doing a quick check and making sure the apron was tied securely I turned back to find a pair of calf high boots and dark leggings. Chuckling as I looked down to my toes and then walking across the room towards the shoes. I had been walking around with Sebastian and meeting Ciel in that elegant dress… _barefoot_. I shook my head at my little fashion blunder as I pulled the leggings and shoes on. Doing one more once over in the mirror I walked back into the hall to where Sebastian still waited.

"Ready."

* * *

This place was like a maze, no worse than a maze! Solid walls and a ceiling made it impossible to cheat my way out by climbing to look over and ahead. I was stuck in these unforgiving, winding halls. Every turn had me doing a double-take, I was almost sure we had just been in this exact area but then something would pop up that I didn't remember seeing before and then it was all completely new. There were more dead ends than a backwoods horror movie and way too many doors. I shivered, if it weren't for Sebastian walking beside me I would have bolted. The feeling of something following was immense in these halls and I found as a child I would always run down the length of hallways that I would find those familiar eerie feelings in. And yet here I was walking next to a being that was supposed to be the cause of such feelings being invoked upon a person but all I found in his presence at the moment was security. Weird.

"Ugh, I am never going to remember where any of this is!"

Sebastian chuckled as he continued to walk through the winding halls with ease. "With time you will."

So far he had shown me where the servant's quarters were located, the kitchen where I saw Bard again, the rooms for special guests and the library which we were currently standing in. "Oh my…" My eyes widened as I stepped around in a trance. So many books, so much literature…a heaven in the form of print bound in leather. I sighed wistfully, if only everything bound in leather could be this tantalizing. My mind briefly flashed to Sebastian…I slapped my cheeks hard to drag my mind back. I chanced a glance back to the black clad butler to find him watching me with interest. That image flashed again and my face lit on fire.

 _Bad, BAD Amelia!_

"The library seems to have caught your full attention."

 _Yeah, the library._

I turned back to look at the many shelves filled to the brim with books. It was so tempting to pull one and get lost in its contents but I knew that if I were to do just that I would never leave this room. And I had a job to do. "It's amazing. Maybe if I have the free time I can try to find my way back and indulge myself a bit."

* * *

Grudgingly I was able to pull myself from the library and finish the tour with Sebastian. Every bit of my desire to be back in that magnificent library gnawed at my legs to stop and turn back as I continued to walk further and further away. "So cruel."

We continued from the library ending back at the kitchen. "I think that is enough for now." Sebastian pulled the little pocket watch from its resting place inside his jacket and flipped it open with his thumb. "It's nearly noon." He hummed thoughtfully.

"So, what do you want me to do first?"

"I haven't much for you to do at the moment to be truthful. Most of the day's tasks have already been assigned to either Mey-Rin, Baldroy, or Finny. I suppose that if you wish to do something you could find one of them, I'm sure they could use the assistance." He snapped the little watch closed placing it back into his coat pocket and turned towards the kitchen door. With a wave of his hand I followed him inside. Bard was standing at the island counter scratching his head, unlit cigarette in mouth and staring at a variety of foods on the counter space.

Sebastian maneuvered around the kitchen coming to a stop at what looked like an oven. Bending down he opened the door to pull a pie from inside. Completely random, but not surprising.

"What! Was that in there the whole time?" Bard watched Sebastian from the other side of the kitchen, the cigarette hanging from his bottom lip as his mouth hung open. Well, _I_ wasn't too surprised, it was Sebastian after all. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stifle the snort of laughter that was threatening to burst from me. Poor Bard looked so confused but I just couldn't help but to find his face at the moment to be anything but funny.

"Sebastian," A thought crossed my mind as he stood with the pie in hand. Looking over his shoulder at the sound of his name he raised both eyebrows in question. "I think I'll stay here, help Bard out with the kitchen duties."

"If you are sure." Sebastian looked back to Bard, "Another pair of eyes on him wouldn't hurt."

I stifled another snort pinching my nose as Bard's face contorted into disbelief. Clearing my throat I straightened up, "I am sure Bard can do well enough in the kitchen." I sent him a smile, "But it has been a long time since I was in a large kitchen with so many ingredients at hands reach."

"You cook?" Sebastian looked genuinely surprised.

"A bit. I can make it edible enough if I try."

"Hmm." He looked a bit exasperated as he turned to leave the kitchen, "Very well." As the door closed behind him his last words reached us just before it closed completely, "Do try not to burn the kitchen down we have an important guest visiting the manor tomorrow."

"I promise nothing." My smile felt twice the size of my face. Ahh, it felt absolutely amazing to be standing in a kitchen this size. _Oh the concoctions I could conjure up in here_ , I thought as I rubbed my hands together.

"So, you're working here now?" Bard leaned against the counter top and adjusted the cigarette in his mouth.

Perking up I looked to Bard with a nod. "As of a few hours ago."

"Well, that's great! It'll be good to have another woman in the house." He paused and scratched his chin in thought. "Mey-Rin does well enough but she gets in a bit of a hurry most of the time…well, we all do actually." He chuckled scratching the back of his neck as he pushed himself from the counter. "Guess that's why Sebastian is always checking up on us. I'm Bardroy; most everyone just calls me Bard." Holding out his hand in greeting I took it and gave a firm shake.

"Amelia. It's nice to see you under different circumstances." Smiling I let go of his hand and walked around the kitchen taking in everything. It was much larger than the one in my own home had been by far but still simplistic. I ran my fingers over the clean surface of the island counter, "So, who is this important guest that is supposed to be coming tomorrow? And how much damage is considered too much?"

* * *

Flour, a critical ingredient in many wonderful dishes, both sweet and savory. A white powdery substance that with a few additional ingredients could be molded or poured to create a mouthwatering treat many could enjoy. Yes, that stuff, the stuff that without fail every time I stepped foot into a kitchen and my hands touched it…exploded. It. Was. Everywhere.

"I-I think you got more on you than in the bowl!" Bard stood crouched behind the counter across from me. After fashioning his head with a random silver pot found in one of the cabinets, for the record I warned him, he inched closer to me as I whisked furiously at my current project. Or rather beat it to death in the large bowl.

Tongue hanging out of the side of my mouth bitten between teeth in concentration, I stirred the wet dough until I could stir no more. Arms like lead I plopped the bowl onto the counter and wiped an arm across my forehead smearing more flour onto my face. Nearly covered from head to toe in the stuff after attacking it in my frustration I soon found myself as I always did whenever I chose to bake, or use this stuff. "There!"

Bard ducked down quickly when my voice boomed in the kitchen. "Are you done?"

Looking over the counter I took notice of his headgear and laughed, "Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Ha! Are kidding me? I couldn't duck fast enough when you started flailing with that thing!"

I looked to what he was pointing at with such excitement, a bit startled myself, to see the whisk I held firmly in hand. _Seriously, this thing?_ "What this?" I pointed it at him. If I had blinked I would have missed him, he had disappeared behind the counter once again so fast I had to walk around to see if he was actually squatted down there. "Oh this is just embarrassing." I sniggered before walking up and tapping the top of the pot settled on his head.

Grabbing the pot with both hands, Bard rolled a short distance away and popped up to stand. "I'll take my licks at my pride for this one. That utensil in your hands is dangerous." He pointed to the whisk and huffed.

Rolling my eyes I walked back around the counter to continue, "Well, I say if you don't buck up you won't get to try any of these amazing cookies. They were a recipe my aunt taught me when I was younger. Every chance I get I make them which isn't often mind you."

His face took on a look of contemplation before he reached up and removed the pot from his head. With his hair now a bit more disheveled than usual he walked closer to stand a few feet from my left, his eyes staying focused on the bowl as I scooped out equal amounts and placed them on a baking sheet. "So, these are like, special cookies to you then?"

"Mhmm." My concentration fell on each little ball of dough I scooped out, rolled and then placed in equal spacing of one another on the sheet. Baking these cookies was something I hadn't done in a long time and it felt good to bring up old memories. Being completely covered in flour added to the nostalgia. As I placed the last ball onto the sheet I dusted my hands and grabbed the sheet turning to Bard, "Here, you can put them in the oven and I'll clean up this mess."

"So, all's I got to do is put them in the oven?"

"Yep, and I'll even tell Sebastian you helped if they turn out right." I blanched when I turned and finally got a full view of the kitchen with a clear mind. "Oh, shit."

"Ha-ha! Yeah I'll take that." I heard the oven door open and then close as I stared on at the mess I had caused. "I won't be taking credit for this." Stepping up next to me he held a cloth in each hand, "But, I can at least help you clean it up before Sebastian comes back."

"If he doesn't see it then it didn't happen."

"Exactly!" Bard chuckled.

 _Onward!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter should have been posted yesterday. My apologies. I was having computer trouble but I managed to get it posted today. Better late than never right? Anyways, no quote this time but enjoy the chapter!_

 **...**

 _Standing on the edge of the bridge I peered over my shoulder hearing the sounds of peoples' frantic yells and pleas. My eyes landed on a single broad figure, dark hair whipping around his head as he stormed towards my still form, murder in his eyes. Fierce determination etched across his face as he raced towards me to no doubt take out the anger I managed to awaken in him._

 _"_ _You!" Pointing his finger at me in pure rage he drew closer hastening his steps._

 _My face paled and I did the only thing I could think of as I toed the edge of the bridge…I jumped into the river below. Icy water surrounded me taking my breath momentarily as I sank like a stone in the dark depths. Panic-stricken and feeling the pressure building around me as I continued to descend the watery depths my limbs began moving on their own in desperation to pull my body up for air._

 _I surface with a gasp, ears ringing and adrenaline fueled, I swam. Paddling my limbs hard against the current I forced my straining muscles to put distance between me and the bridge where my fate awaited._

 _"_ _Amelia!"_

 _Pulling myself onto the bank some distance from my desperate escape on shaky arms and even weaker legs I looked up to my horror as a shadow enveloped me, straight into the dark amber eyes of the one I was fleeing._

 _A sharp inhale and pained yell fell from my quivering lips as his larger hands grabbed my collar and yanked me from the ground only to slam my limb body into the hard ground. Tired from the forceful swim this short distance and panting with exertion I did my best to push at his chest though in my weakened state it did next to nothing. Pinning me below his larger body and wrapping his hands around my throat I began to thrash helplessly. Escape was becoming more and more impossible; pushing and scratching helplessly against his strength. The screams of anguish from those watching on did little to ease my racing mind. I knew I was done for. His strength surpassed my own, holding me with little effort as I struggled._

 _His hands clutched tighter around my windpipe cutting off my ability to breathe freely and leaned close to my ear. "Thought you could escape me?" Hot breath ran over my ear as he chuckled. "I'll make you pay for that."_

 _Everything blurred as the need for air drove me into a panic, dots dancing at the corners of my eyes but he held firm. A wicked smirk spread across his face as he lifted himself just enough to lock eyes with my own. Staring down at me with satisfaction. Slowly and purposely, his hands loosened their vice-like grip around my throat._

 _Strangled, harsh gasps wracked my body as I fought to regain the breath kept from me. Heaving with each exaggerated rise and dip of my chest to fill my lungs to capacity._

 _His hands moved to his chest finding my wrists grasping them tight and pulling them from my feeble attempt to fight against him. Deliberately squeezing and rolling the shallow bones between his steely grip. Cutting short the pained complaint that rose from my lips as his body compressed mine to the freezing earth below, easily pinning my wrists above my head. My eyes clamped tight feeling his tongue trace my jaw, his chest vibrating against mine with a low chuckle, his dark amusement made clear as a whimper slipped past my trembling lips._

 _Shouts of protest and dismay from bystanders faded with my hope to escape his grasp. Nothing miraculous was going to happen and I was just going to become another victim of his anger. I trembled furiously in his hold and it seemed this only amped up his pleasure at the state he was putting me in. One hand held my wrists roughly keeping them pinned above my head as the other slithered down my side. My water soaked clothing clung to my shivering body, cold, goosebumps flared as his warmer fingers found skin and I began wriggling beneath him._

 _"_ _Shouldn't have pissed me off, Amelia." He growled my name against the skin of my neck, his hand trailing higher without hesitation._

 _My voice pitched high feeling the tips of his fingers brush the tender skin beneath my breast. His lips curved on my skin hearing my ragged breathing, seeming to enjoy every little reaction he summoned from me._

 _His hand slipped higher grasping me aggressively…_

It felt as if a bolt of lightning has stuck my body as I shot straight up. Ridged and trembling, the images continued to flash as my eyes opened to the intense darkness around me. Where was I? I was in a bed, which I could feel; at the very least I was safe. Dreams like that particular one always rattled me at first just after waking. The images still so vivid and clear, I could still feel those hands on me.

Grimacing, I heaved a breath to calm my racing heart and ran my hands over my chest squeezing the material with a sigh of relief to feel them slightly damp but intact. Beads of sweat rolled down my face, I could feel my wild hair sticking to my moist skin as did the material of whatever night garment I had worn to bed. My body shook uncontrollably as cool air rolled over my skin, goosebumps rising in its wake. Stirring up the feeling of hands on my skin once more I began to rub and scratch harshly at the skin of my jaw. The feeling of his tongue gliding along it crawled over me like a million tiny unseen spiders. I'm sure the skin was becoming raw but I just couldn't get the feeling to go away, no matter how deep I dug my nails. It felt imbedded deep within.

I felt defiled. By a dream.

"Stupid." I stopped attacking my jaw and rubbed my hands over my face. Tingling with nonexistent grime I shivered in disgust and flung the blankets away. Slipping from the bed I tip-toed across the room noting it was much larger than my own. My eyes caught very faint light from beneath what I guessed was a curtain, so that meant a window.

I continued to shuffle across the room in caution of the furniture that I could not see through the darkness and reached out feeling for the fabric. When my fingers finally brushed over something I grabbed it firm and pulled it to the side. There was a window and the faint lighting was coming from the large moon high in the sky. Stars showed bright against the dark night sky so I could only guess that it was either late at night, or very, very early in the morning. Either way sleep was dead to me now.

Moonlight filtered into the dark room and set some visual sense. I could make out the very large room, the bed and a few other things but mostly shadow occupied the space at the moment. Even still, the noticeable details spoke enough volumes. I was still here, in Ciel's mansion. I remember the details of the room well enough from the prior day.

My heart dropped a little. I had hoped to wake in my own home. Though this wasn't a terrible alternative, it just made to further verify that I was indeed not dreaming it up.

With the help of the pale lighting from the moon I wandered over to the little nightstand reaching for the oil lamp sitting on top. More light filled the dark room.

With another quick glance around the empty room I moved to the chaotic mess of blankets and sheets on the bed and set to making it. Maneuvering from one side to the other, I smoothed out the soft blanket and fluffed the last pillow as I lay it at the head of the bed. My body was feeling more awake with the bit of activity.

I spotted the maid's uniform draped over the back of the wooden chair by the wash stand. It had been completely cleaned of flour, crisp and clean with the leggings and shoes set nearby. Shrugging I walked over and grabbed the uniform and turned walking back to the bed. Laying it down on the comforter I slipped out of the nightgown and grabbed the dress. My legs and arms were still a bit shaky but I managed to pull the dress on without tripping up or stepping on the skirt. Success in my book.

Sitting down in the simple wooden chair I pulled on the leggings and shoes lacing them snug. My jaw hurt a bit from the abuse so I took the chance as I sat near the wash stand to dip the cleaned cloth into the crisp cool water and placed it over the raw skin. Slowly the pain dissipated. Laying the cloth down I ran my fingers through my hair finding immediate resistance and groaned. Messy morning bedhead was such a pain. Standing, I walked across the room to the large mirror and paused, wide-eyed. "Oh, wow." The disaster on top of my head was quite comical but still a groan of annoyance rumbled in my throat. But on a good note the redness around my jaw was lightening to near nothing.

Flyaways in every direction, kinks and knots, name it and it was the perfect description for my hair right now. This mess was, well a _mess_ without the help of an unsettling dream sending me into fits in my sleep.

More images flashed recapping what had drove me to such an abrupt awakening. Another grimace twisted my face as goosebumps trailed along my legs and arms. I could feel those hands on me again, roaming, rough and deliberately causing pain. My fingers dipped between the cloth of the high collar around my neck pulling it down a tiny bit. I paused, "It was just a dream Amelia, stop being such a weirdo." Though as I pulled the material to one side the other dug into my neck. It was surprisingly tender.

Furrowing my brows I pulled the collar down a bit more. My eyes shot wide open, breath hitching as I caught sight of purple. My skin was purple, just like a bruise.

"What?" Breathless from the discovery I quickly undid the collar and pulled it open fully to find actual bruises. Hand-shaped bruises curling around my thin neck and ugly in contrast against my skin. I stepped closer to the mirror; surely the limited lighting was playing a trick on my mind. But no, just as plain as if it had been with full lighting there were bruises. And my neck was definitely tender. Running a finger along the dark markings I hissed accidentally pushed too hard against my skin.

Captivated by this strange anomaly, I nearly left my skin at the sharp knocking on the wooden door. Yelping and jerking away from the mirror, I wrenched up the collar and secured it over the markings.

"Amelia? A-are you alright?" It was just Mey-Rin.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the woman's voice sounded, slightly muffled through the thick door. Straightening myself out and pulling a face of calm I stepped to the door. I opened it to find the nervous maid smiling sheepishly at me before her hand slapped over her mouth stifling a rant of giggles that spilled from her lips.

"Yes…what?" I stopped, looking at the giggling woman in confusion.

She composed herself though her shoulders still shook a bit with mirth. "I'm sorry for laughin' but your hair-"

"Oh!" I slapped a hand over my wild mess giving a laugh of my own. "It's nothing new. Come in, I was just finishing up."

Mey-Rin nodded, a wide grin spread across her face as she entered the room and stood just to the side of the open door.

"Just give me a second." Gesturing to her with both hands I hurried to the little table the lamp sat on. Several small hair pins lay where I had placed them the night before and I picked them up one by one careful not to drop them on the floor. I'd never find them if they did.

Mey-Rin chortled as I rushed back to the mirror giving her a quick thumbs up. As quickly as my fingers would allow I managed to create an acceptable Dutch braid slightly off center and coiled the remainder of my braided hair into a ball securing it with the hairpins. "There!" I spun to look at Mey-Rin, arms spread wide. "Ready."

I walked over and made sure the little lamp was out before we both made for the door.

We stepped from the bedroom; I pulled the door shut behind me and followed her down the hall. One last check to my collar tugging it up and I was semi-satisfied to start my first day with the servants of the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

Today was the day. An important guest was to visit the mansion and we as servants were expected to complete our duties without fault. Haste was implied but with technique and perfection to send this visit above and beyond for the "guest of honor" for the eve. Sebastian gave his speech to all of the Phantomhive servants, a motivational force to be reckoned with and as such laced with venom deadlier than any snake sending an inkling of what to expect shall we fail. Tanaka as usual did what he did best sipping his tea on the sidelines.

Everyone scrambled once Sebastian waved his hand in dismissal, but I lingered a moment trying to regain my bearings.

"Are you well, Ms. Amelia?"

Looking to Sebastian I gave a half-hearted smile rubbing my temples to sooth the ache beneath them. "I'll be fine, just didn't sleep too well that's all." Today was going to be a challenge in itself, especially if that dream continued to linger. Detailed flashes of what I had dreamt continued to plague me sending tingles of disgust over my skin each time. I shivered involuntarily, missing the odd look Sebastian gave me as I turned and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

Refusing to remain despondent, I found my place of refuge. The kitchen. Sebastian hadn't assigned me much to during the morning hours so I found that by lunchtime I had nothing more. Naturally I found myself migrating to my comfort zone and found productivity plus a distraction.

Bard had long since slipped from the kitchen speaking something about needing to do an "inventory" on special stocks. It didn't take a genius to figure out just what that had meant. And I think more motivation came from seeing the bag of flour in my hands.

Most of it made it into the bowl this time however, I still managed to douse myself in it. Honestly, this stuff just exploded when I touched it. Just opening the bag itself sent a puff of the white powder onto the top of my uniform. But on the plus side it wasn't all over the kitchen. That much I was proud of as I stirred the batter in the bowl with a large grin spreading across my face. So far a win.

"I see you have taken a liking to the kitchen."

I jerked with a yelp slinging batter everywhere. Damnit! I almost made it through. "Yeah," Groaning and dropping my arm to my side, the batter covered whisk still in hand, dripping onto the floor by my feet. "If I could stop doing that!"

I heard Sebastian chuckle from behind me. Looking over my shoulder with a mild glare I nodded my head in his direction, "Can't you walk louder?"

"I'm afraid that is not becoming of a Phantomhive butler." Smirking he came closer, his eyes trailing over me glinting with amusement.

With a huff I turned and set the bowl on the counter and placed the whisk inside. I shook my head taking a deep breath and rubbing my still sore but now stiff neck absentmindedly. "I'll clean this up."

Looking up I caught Sebastian's pause in step, he faltered slightly, eyes flickered from mine to the hand on my neck. Pausing myself as I watched him, curious, "What?"

He did not answer, merely kept focus and moved towards me, eyes locked on me. Those once amused eyes turned dark, shadowed. Had I done something wrong? Swallowing I stepped back matching his forward movements with my own in the opposite direction. I stumbled, bumping into the counter.

"Amelia," His hand reached out and grabbed mine removing it from my neck.

Jerking back I staggered away from him. Shit! My eyes widened, how stupid of me. Careless.

He turned moving towards me again, a stern look covering his shadowed eyes. A single gloved hand lifted. My body immediately tensed as it neared the collar concealing my neck. I reached to snatch his hand away only to have my wrist secured with his other hand. Painless yet his grip held firm pulling my hand away to quickly secure the other between his long fingers.

Crimson found hazel before falling to my neck once more and I felt his fingers brush the cloth covering my neck loosening the thin tie. He leaned in as his fingers slipped between the fabric and pulled it down slowly, he paused, eyes darting back to mine before fixing on my neck again.

"Who did this?" He seemed angry but calm, voice low and deeper than his usual tone as it rumbled from his throat. "Amelia." His narrowed eyes bore into mine.

What was I supposed to tell him?

"No one?" Obviously that answered it. I even winced trying to say it aloud, it wasn't exactly a lie but it still tasted like one on my tongue. Asides from the dream I had no explanation.

Blowing an exasperated sigh through his nose as his eyes closed. "Amelia-"

"No!"

Sebastian startled, eyes snapping open wide. I surprised myself but I had to stop him there.

"No! Ahh, damnit I am slowly starting to sound like one of those sob stories!" His hands loosened around my wrists and I jerked them from him throwing them in the air and then digging them into my hair gripping it tight between my fists. "Oh no~ Poor girl found on the side of the road with no idea how she got there and now there are bruises on her neck~" Panting I stared wide-eyed at him, "I will not be treated like glass! I am not some porcelain doll!" I pointed a finger at him as he jerked straight.

Sebastian looked down at me, "I never said you were."

"You didn't have to. Your eyes said enough." I pointed at him again frustrated.

"My eyes?"

Drawing in a deep breath I calmed myself, "Yes, Sebastian, your eyes. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'the eyes are the window to the soul'?" I paused and blinked a few times. Did I really just say that to him? Flicking my eyes up I caught the glint of amusement returning to his crimson orbs.

"Indeed?" His smile grew; eyes softened locking with mine, "I cannot say that I have heard that particular expression but I will keep that in mind."

"Heh, yeah…you do that."

"Now, your neck-"

A small bell chimed, the thin cord connected to it pulling from Ciel's study. Smiling I turned to Sebastian as he sighed looking to the little copper bell jingling on the coil. With one last look to me he turned to leave the kitchen.

"We will talk later, Amelia." Finality laced every word as they left his lips.

"Damnit."

* * *

Several hours had passed since the face to face with Sebastian; I had continued baking but a smidge of tension lingered in the air and my mind wandered wildly.

He had returned to the kitchen silently laying an assortment of ingredients onto the island counter leaving me no more room for my side interest. Often I would catch his eyes flit to me, lingering a few seconds before returning to his elaborate dinner prep. His jacket had been removed and sleeves rolled up but of course his gloves remained as his hands handled each ingredient expertly. Nothing short of perfection in everything that he prepared, as per usual.

I started to walk from the kitchen when I heard the familiar ringing of the little bell overhead. Once again, a sigh of exasperation left Sebastian as he dusted his hands of nonexistent filth before throwing on his jacket and walking out passing me with a quick glance. I knew what was coming next when I saw Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny huddled together and I slipped back into the kitchen.

Bard strode in just seconds behind me with a large grin plastered on his face as he looked to the counter of food. Hands on his hips and unlit cigarette between his lips he snapped his fingers and jumped to his cubby. Yep, it was time for disaster.

"Um, Bard." My voice wavered as I scrambled over towards the little door he had disappeared behind and was met with the nose of the infamous flamethrower. A squeak of surprise lit my face as I staggered backwards.

"Oi, hey there Amelia. You come to help with the cookin' too?" Bard smiled as he stepped out pointing the weapon directly at the food.

"U-uh, yeah. Let me get the oven ready." I turned towards said oven only to spin around at Bard.

"Nah, that takes too long. I'm gonna use me flamethrower." His laughter reached my ears before the click.

"Bard! Wait!" Reaching out to stop him was useless as the large flame engulfed everything. _Everything_ to include my uniform! "AHH, SHIT! BARD!" Panic rose as I watched my dress set aflame. I began swatting at it madly. Bard yelped, the fire dying but not before reducing the rest of the food to char.

He grabbed a cloth and began hitting the flaming skirt of my dress. He disappeared a brief moment and I was doused with cold water, the flames snuffed out and a small plum of black smoke rose from the severely singed fabric. I looked to Bard in utter shock coughing on the smoke in the air, soaking wet and mad as hell, and then noticed his hair. My mouth hung open as I stared.

I blinked several times, just staring at the puff atop his head. It really did do that just like in the anime.

"Are you okay?" Bard looked panicked as his eyes raced over me.

I couldn't help it. My cheeks puffed out as I tried my absolute best to hold in my emotion. But I just couldn't, the longer I looked at his hair with the look on his face, I broke. Uproarious laughter exploded from my mouth and I doubled over holding my stomach as it began to ache from the strain as it racked my body.

Sebastian burst through the door and looked around the smoking kitchen, the food was ruined. Bard stood looking somewhat guilty while I continued to laugh uncontrollably, near hysterics and tears brimming my eyes. My dress was burned to mid-thigh and I was covered head to toe in soot. At least this time it wasn't flour.

All four of us found ourselves standing before Sebastian as he asked with a sinister close-eyed smile how we managed to screw everything up so quickly. Mey-Rin's glasses were cracked from destroying a cabinet while reaching for some ridiculously fancy tea set, which was now rubble. Finny was blubbering about killing the garden in his haste to make everything perfect by killing the weeds faster. While Bard and myself stood still smoking from the fiasco in the kitchen, his cigarette hanging limp on his lip still unlit.

"Hey, in my defense I tried to stop him." I snorted pointing to Bard, "But you got to admit, using a flamethrower would be faster. Gotta work on your technique though."

Sebastian fixed me with a small glare, "Don't encourage him Amelia. Due to all of your actions our prep time has been dramatically increased and we haven't adequate time left in the day. Our guest will arrive in just a few hours. We must think quickly." As he thought of a resolution, I began fiddling with the hem of what was left of my skirt.

I tuned out the little speech that came already knowing what was going to happen and even though the failures were immense, the resolutions would be quite spectacular in the end.

"Now, Amelia." I turned my attention to the black clad butler, noticing now that the others were gone leaving just Sebastian, Tanaka and me in the hall. "We need to get you cleaned up and into another uniform."

* * *

"Hmm." Sebastian stood back from me, chin held between thumb and pointer finger as his eyes scanned me up and down. We had left to the servants' quarters to find a spare maid's uniform and so I could clean myself of all the soot. "This one suits you."

Looking down I grabbed the skirt flaring it out, "It's almost blood red." Adding vaguely, I did like this color more than the dark blue though.

Sebastian stepped closer and I dropped the skirt looking up to him. My eyes widened a little as he hooked my chin gently between his fingers slowly moving my head from left to right. Cleaned and a quick redo of my previous hairstyle, I was back to looking as if nothing had happened aside from the color alteration of my uniform.

His eyes gleamed, a shine passing over them as they caught my own gaze. "I rather like the color."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and a smirk pulled at his lips as he released my chin. He then pulled the little pocket watch out and snapped it open, his eyes closing as he turned towards the door. "They should be finishing up in the garden soon." He snapped the little watch closed and placed it back in his coat pocket.

"Right." A withered sigh blew over my dry lips as I followed close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Don't take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive." - Elbert Hubbard_

 **...**

"Oh! Amelia there you are!" Mey-Rin waved as Sebastian and I emerged from the front entrance. My eyes swept to her a moment, my mood dulled and mind a bit numb. Her once waving hand stilled in the air, her spectacles flashing over as it dropped to adjust them on her nose. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Finally finding my focus I saw that Mey-Rin along with the others were looking to me in concern. "Oh, I'm-" Stopping mid-sentence I rushed to the end of the slate slab where the redeveloped garden began. My breath slipped from me in awe at the view, "Wow."

"Right?" Finny came to stand beside me, a large grin spread across his youthful face. "Who'd a thunk a dozen bags of gravel could have turned into this amazing garden?"

Bard came to stop beside me, followed by Mey-Rin both taking in the awe with much appreciation like myself. It really was exquisite. "You guys did a great job!" I clapped Finny on the back several times before looking back to the stone garden.

"You should expect nothing less." Sebastian chimed in from the doorway with a smirk. "After all, we are servants to the Phantomhive family. Our execution is expected to be perfection."

I looked to the other three servants and smiled. "A few quirks here and there add character too ya know? Absolute perfection would be too boring."

"Without a doubt." Sebastian mused aloud looking over the group and then back to me. As I had seen him do so many times before during my short stay, he pulled the little pocket watch out and snapped it open. "Amelia, if you would, see to the young master in his study. Our guest should be arriving any minute."

"Oh, okay then." I waved to the others and walked towards the door.

* * *

No one had seemed to notice my uniform change. Or they just didn't think enough of it to mention. It mattered little to me, I knew although they were extremely skilled they did tend to miss the obvious at first glance.

Stopping in the hall I looked behind me and then back forward. Was I in the right one? Which door would it be? "Maybe I should just…" I began knocking on each door softly before opening it finding each one I tried down the stretch of hallway to be empty before moving on to the next one. "So many doors." I whispered to myself in frustration.

I had been through almost the entire length of the hall and still no luck. Groaning loudly I stomped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest. Perhaps a bit childishly I puffed out my cheeks and scowled down the long hall behind me and the length left to go. And then I had a thought.

Dropping my arms to my sides to swing limply I looked to the ceiling with a huff. "I might get into trouble for this but…here it goes." I drew in a deep breath, my chest expanding to the maximum and cupped my hands over my mouth as I let it all out at once. "CIEL!"

My voice echoed through the empty hall and I moved my hands away from my mouth to cup one to my ear listening for anything. At first there was nothing but a few seconds later a flustered looking Ciel stepped out into the hall two doors down from where I stood. His head snapped to me and his visible eye narrowed with annoyance.

"Amelia? What's the meaning of this?" Yeah he was annoyed but at least I found him...well kind of.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly and started walking towards him. "Sebastian told me to find you in your study but I couldn't remember where it was."

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and eye scanning me up and down. Letting out a weary sigh, his eye closed as he gestured for me to enter the room. I stepped passed him and he closed the door behind us before walking back to his desk taking his place where I was sure he had been prior to my loud interruption. Admittedly, it was a bit awkward standing in the middle of the room in dead silence as he looked to me.

"Um…is there anything I can do before your guest arrives?" I asked, finally breaking the crushing silence and mild tension building in the small space between us. Honestly, I had never met someone as young as him who could make someone feel like curling up into a ball in a dark corner.

That single deep blue dropped to the floor and trailed up slowly. A smirk playing at the corner of his lips as his eye finally met mine and he leaned back into the large chair. Crossing his legs and propping an elbow onto the armrest he finally spoke. "Just how old are you Amelia?"

Raising an eyebrow I made to argue the fact that his guest was going to be here at any minute but thought better of it. He had hired me without much question. So what's a simple, innocent question such as my age going to hurt? "I just turned 22."

He held silent for a moment then nodded his head before turning to look off to the side. "Where were you born?" His next question finally came.

Feeling a bit lighter at being able to push away the silence with words I answered without hesitation. "America."

This seemed to have caught his attention as he turned to look at me with an expectant gaze. "So, that explains your accent to a degree. Although, yours is a bit rough, especially for a woman." I raised an eyebrow as I watched him and waited for him to continue. "You emphasize your vowels, drawing them out more than what should be necessary."

My eyebrow twitched as I looked to him trying to hide my annoyance. "I'm aware. Is my accent going to be an issue?"

He looked to me intently before closing his eye and sighing. "No. In fact I think it fits the innocent air that surrounds you. At least it isn't grating on the ears like Mey-Rin's." He made a face before opening his eye and finding me again. "It's rough in pronunciation but light in execution. Not too unpleasing to the ears."

 _Innocent air huh?_ I smirked lacing my fingers behind my back. Even though knowing his situation to the final detail I couldn't help but challenge Ciel. It was in my nature. "You speak as if you lack innocence, _young master_."

Ciel smirked.

 _Challenge accepted_.

Opening his mouth to speak he stopped and looked to the door. Faint voices and soft footsteps could be heard approaching. "Hmm. It would seem that our conversation will have to continue later." Turning to me he nodded his head over to a set of chairs and a smaller table. "Arrange those chairs and table for a game for two."

Nodding I moved from my spot towards the chairs and table. Honestly I was a bit disappointed that the small talk between us had to end. I hadn't spoken to him since my acceptance to work for him. Ciel was a witty one and I did enjoy mind games of my own from time to time. Even more so when I was presented with a challenge, and he was definitely a challenge.

I had just finished moving the table and made to move for the second chair when a knock came to the door. Ciel called for Sebastian to enter and behind him followed the guest, Mr. Damian. The man walked in with an easy smile that just made my skin crawl. Could he be anymore fake? Even without the knowledge of this man's true intentions, once my eyes settled on him a sense of unease cloaked me. I ignored Sebastian's introduction to Ciel for the man and set back to arranging the last chair.

"It is a pleasure." Damian's thick Italian accent echoed in the room.

 _I'll bet_. I thought with a sneer pulling the chair towards the table. "There." I turned to Ciel playing up the role of servant. Clasping my hands in front of me and bowing just slightly. "Anything else master?"

"Ah, this must be another of your wonderful servants." Damian strolled towards me as I straightened up, taking my hand in his he lifted it to his lips, "It is a pleasure to meet you." His eyes closed in a smile.

I looked to Ciel and Sebastian with a raised eyebrow before looking back to the man as he let go of my hand. My expression fell blank as I watched him smile even brighter. "I wish I could say the same."

"Uh-huh?" The man's eyes snapped open, his smile dropping from his face.

"Please excuse me; I have other matters to attend to." No I didn't, but I couldn't stand in that room for much longer. I could easily feel him contaminating the air with his sleazy intentions. If that was one thing I loved and hated at times it was being able to not only read people but feel them. As if they wore their true selves out on their sleeves for me to see. Something that happened all too often even in my own world, but it did hold some value in certain situations. My body reacted in kind with a shiver as I passed him and hurried towards the door shooting Ciel an apologetic look as I made my escape.

Ciel simply nodded at my hasty exit and made no move to stop me as he turned his attention back to his guest.

Outside the door I leaned against the wall and smirked. By the end of the night that man will be reduced to hysterics by the child he tried to insult and play. As sadistic as it sounded I actually looked forward to hearing his scream.

* * *

Finally I had some time under my wing as several weeks had passed since I first arrived in this world. And with the time that has passed I had developed more questions than answers to my predicament. I knew how I had come to be here but I still could not pinpoint just how it was done. Something otherworldly had to be at play somewhere in all this, I just couldn't find it. Plus I had no leads.

All of this ran through my head as I stood bent at the hip peering over Bard's shoulder, Mey-Rin and Finny sitting to his sides as he inspected the damaged cable held between his fingers. Chewed through by one of the many rats that had recently decided to make the mansion a home.

"Yep, that thing is done for." I mumbled as he dropped it back into the open floor space. Standing to my full height I pushed my hands into my aching back hearing it pop and sighed loudly. Having to actually deal with these rats was a pain. How could something so small cause so much damage? And give you a near heart attack by appearing out of nowhere and darting across the floor?

"This is ridiculous." Bard sat scratching his head. "I'd heard they had become a problem in the city but I didn't think they'd be one this far out."

Something flashed in my peripheral and my eyes darted towards it just as the little irritant scurried out of who knows where and stopped to stare at all four of us.

"AHHH!" It had succeeded in collectively scaring the hell out of us.

"I've got you now!" Finny jumped up and grabbed a marble stand hefting it over his shoulder with ease and launching at the tiny creature. A large dust cloud engulfed the hallway as it crashed to the ground. The little mouse was seen scampering away as the dust cleared completely unharmed. Finny stood scratching the back of his head, "Heh, heh, I guess it got away."

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" I yelled holding my chest. My wide eyes stared at the wide-eyed blonde as he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah! Are ya tryin' to kill us too ya idjit?!" Bard yelled holding his head.

"Alright," I swallowed my heart and steadied myself. "Let's regroup and figure this out."

"Right!" They each responded with a nod.

* * *

I had watched as a few men stepped from the room Ciel and his party had gathered in. A few threw menacing looks our way and a few others winked indiscreetly towards Mey-Rin and I. One of them being the man I recognized as the so called "rat" that eventually kidnaps Ciel. Reality presented the large scar across his face with more detail, jagged and ugly against his skin. Beady green eyes watched us with interest before looking away and leaving with the others.

A vibe of disgust burned across my skin when his eyes had met mine briefly and a smirk appeared on his face. Knowing their intentions beforehand would not have hidden the menacing vibe oozing off of him, much like Damian, the man radiated bad news. There had been a fleeting moment when I thought to be a better person and interrupt the kidnapping that was sure to happen soon enough. But what would my interference do? I know Ciel will be fine, a bit bruised up in the end but he will live. The same could not be so easily said for myself should I choose to intervene.

Scowling at the floor, I ignored the others in their frantic ranting about how best to best the rats and turned away.

"Uh, hey, Amelia? Where are you going?" Finny asked.

Stopping I looked at him over my shoulder pulling my best phony smile. "I-just need some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I turned and continued on.

* * *

The breeze outside was cool and crisp helping to relieve the burn of anxiety from my skin. My future in this plot line was unclear. An unnecessary addition I was to a story that was already laid out for those originally involved and all of their fates were known to me. But mine was a mystery as I held no true place here and even more so could drastically change the outcomes with my actions. Outcomes that could go in several directions, some could be on a more positive note whereas others could have devastating results. As much as I would like to use this knowledge to help them, I couldn't risk it. Was I selfish?

"I am selfish." I mumbled to myself looking to the ground.

"And alone." Another voice startled me from behind.

I spun around to meet those beady green eyes again locked onto me and filled to the brim with amusement. He stepped forward and in time I stepped back. This seemed to elevate his amusement and he continued to advance on me.

"C-can I help you?" Balling my fists at my sides I raised them, pressing them close to my chest.

"I think you can." That skin crawling smirk returned to his face as his eyes flicked looking over my shoulder.

Before I could turn someone had grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with their hand. I didn't struggle at first, the sudden intrusion of my personal space hovering a moment longer than it should. It had been a long time since the last time I had put hands on someone in violence. A time that I did not like being reminded of as it usually set me into a fog of dark thought. A place I tried to avoid as much as possible.

"What'll you have of this one boss?" The man behind me asked with a chuckle. He leaned in close and I cringed when I heard him inhale.

 _Did he smell my fucking hair?!_

My mind snapped and I slammed my head back as hard as I could. With satisfaction the man's hands loosened their grip on me with the gruesome, but pleasant sound of his nose cracking on impact. Such a lovely sound, when it wasn't my own bones crushing.

"Ah, bitch!" The man yelled, muffled through his hand as it pinched his nose. Oozing blood and dripping from his palm to the front of his white shirt and light brown vest. Rage filled his olive colored eyes as they snapped up to mine then to the blonde man. "Boss?"

"Get her back to the house."

He lunged at me quickly. Surprised, I grabbed his wrist as best I could shifting away clumsily but managed to pull him off balance enough and connected a knee to his gut with all the force I could summon. Letting go as he doubled over I turned to run back inside only to have the blonde's arms wrapped around my waist.

"SEBA-" My scream was cut short as a cloth covered my mouth. Everything started to blur as the smell of the chemical filled my nose and my head started to spin. I could feel my body going limp in his arms and to my horror darkness crept on the edges of my blurring vison until finally I could see nothing.

* * *

"Amelia?"

That voice, familiar but distorted. It sounded like they were underwater. My head spun and the start of a soon to be epic migraine clawed behind my eyes. What happened? Lids like lead covered my watery eyes.

"Amelia?"

Again, that voice. Who was it? I know it, I'm sure I do. Don't I?

Groaning I made to roll over but found that my body would not obey the simple direction. "Mmm." Finally peeking open an eye, still blurry and watery with the fatigue that held me grounded I could make out a room. I was in a room, somewhere, and there were more voices. One sounded angry, yelling and making such a fuss. Didn't he know I had a headache?

"Can you shut up?" I groaned out wearily trying to move again but still my body would not obey.

Something grasped my neck choking the breath from me as my limp body was hauled from the ground. My back slammed against something solid, a wall? Something else pressed against my front, the grip around my neck loosening a bit.

"She's awake boss." A man, he was close. I must be compressed between his body and whatever solid surface my back is against.

"Amelia?!" That familiar voice called out again.

"Shut up!" That voice sounds familiar too. His accent is different but I am sure I know it. I could hear scuffling and thuds against something, repeatedly. Groans of pain sounded and I found consciousness quickly. "You damn brat!"

I forced my eyes open, though still slightly unfocused I could see well enough. Ciel laid on his side on the floor as the blonde, Vanel, kicked him repeatedly without remorse for the fact that Ciel was in fact still a young boy.

"C-Ciel!" I choked out weakly and completely disgusted by my frail appearance. The man pressed harder against me and I wince as the breath was forced from my lungs.

Vanel turned to me with a smirk, a cigar hanging from his mouth as he strode towards me. "Well, she is finally awake." He reached out and grasped my chin in his hand.

I scowled jerking my head away only to wince again as my body was forced into the wall again. "He already said that." I bit out through gritted teeth. "You'd have heard if you weren't busy beating a bound child."

He smirked switching the cigar to one side of his mouth, opening it to speak just as the phone began ringing across the room. With one last glance my way he turned and walked towards the phone. It did not take long for Vanel's attitude to change and when Ciel chuckled at the man's flustered appearance he began beating him again.

"Stop!" I tried to push the man holding me away only to find that my arms were bound as well. Out of desperation I pulled a knee high and hard. To my luck it made contact with the man holding me to the wall's groin. He dropped to the floor groaning, balled up in pain as he clutched his pride. I turned away from the writhing man in time to hear a single sound uttered from Ciel's battered lips.

"Woof."

 **...**

 **Thoughts so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Writing is so difficult that I often feel that writers, having had their hell on earth, will escape all punishment thereafter." - Jessamyn West_

 _Posted a day early :)_

 **...**

Vanel turned and began pummeling Ciel once more after dropping the phone, the line finally going dead. His sneer deepened with each blow and a smirk of satisfaction gradually pulled at his downturned lips with every pained groan forced from Ciel's lips. This scene was hard enough to watch during the anime, but to actually have to witness it firsthand was pure gut wrenching. What the fuck was this guy's deal?! As much of an ass as Ciel could be at times he was still technically a young boy, a child, and this so called _man_ was taking none of it into consideration.

"What is your problem?!" I finally shrieked.

His cold beady eyes fell on me and with a few swift steps across the room he was but a foot from me. I reeled back at his closeness but not before a loud thwack resounded throughout the room as his hand slammed into my cheek. Head snapping to the side I stumbled back several steps fighting to gain my balance. My eyes widened, tears building as the throbbing radiated across the left side of my face.

He then turned his glare to the man curled up on the floor taking a moment to swing his foot into the man's face. "Grab this bitch and take her to the other room!"

The man on the floor groaned more, blood dripping from his nose as he struggled to stand from the floor. He turned to grab me, though he seemed to smirk through his obvious pain at the sight of the sure to soon be red hand print on my face. Gaining my focus back I looked to him as he approached, narrowing my eyes and taking my own steps back. A few pained induced tears rolled down my face and that smirk of his grew wider.

"Awe, don't be like that, sweetheart. I'll forgive you if you come quietly." He reached out for me and I jerked back. His scowl returned as he bawled his fists tight and gritted his teeth. "Come now, be a good girl."

"Are you nuts?" I bellowed out incredulously, and then giggled before I could stop myself. "If you think I'm going with you quietly then your brains must have been damaged with that kick as well."

The man continued to try to coerce me though I just continued to move from his grasp. However, his motor functions seemed to be returning and he began lunging with better precision making it harder for me to dodge his advances.

"Stop dancing around idiot!" Vanel finally shouted and pointed to another man standing in the room. "You, help him and get her somewhere secure."

"Shit." I breathed staring at the now two men making to capture me. No way was I going to be able to get away from them like this. My arms were still useless tied secure behind my back and this maid's uniform made it near impossible to kick any higher than their groin area. Even if I could land one kick the other will be on me before I have time to react.

"Let's go." The other man said as he reached out to grab my shoulders.

"Amelia." Ciel groaned from the floor. My wide eyes landed on him as he lifted his head resting his chin on the floor, he did something that surprised me. A small almost unnoticeable half smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. I narrowed my eyes but before I could reply the men had hands on me and were pulling me from the room. Though I struggled, planted my feet and tried to jerk from their grip I continued to be ushered forward.

They held me before Vanel and with a cruel smirk he reached out to grasp my chin. I winced at the pain it brought to my face as he pulled me closer to his. "I'll make sure you're taken care of." His eyes flicked down roaming over me before meeting my eyes again with a chuckle.

"Right, because you have shown such wonderful hospitality thus far." I ground out pulling my head from his grasp. Growling he raised his hand once more and I braced myself, closing my eyes tight waiting to feel the pain explode across my face again. But nothing came.

Opening my eyes one at a time I saw him staring at the door, mouth agape and body slightly trembling. Screams of agony and gunfire echoed within the house and I knew what was happening just downstairs.

 _Sebastian, you better hurry your ass up._

His initial decision was no surprise. Ordering his men to take up the space behind the fake painting and then grabbing Ciel. However, his words to the men holding me sent a chill through my body. "Take her to him, the secret passage, get out and make sure that she is delivered."

The two nodded and turned me around to head to the back corner of the room. Vanel tossed them a key from his pocket before pulling his gun and pointing it towards the door. The noise of death and fighting now silent, only the faint sound of footsteps could be heard through the door now.

I turned and watched the man to my right move a painting to the side covering a small key hole. _Well, this wasn't in the anime for sure_ , I thought as he inserted the key and turned it before pulling it back out and the painting swung back into place. The wall popped out enough for the man on my left to grip the edge with his fingertips and pull the hidden door open. Just enough for the three of us to slip through and then pulling it shut with the little handle on the inside.

They began walking down the narrow staircase forcing me along only a few steps when I heard Vanel's frantic voice yelling. I snapped my head to look over my shoulder, "SEBAS-" My mouth was covered by a hand and then I found myself gagged quickly to shut me up. They dragged me down the stairs quickly kicking another door open that led out the back of the estate. Throwing me into another vehicle much like the one Sebastian had let crash and burn just before arriving at the estate. But this one was covered and concealed me within as I lay across the backseat.

Kicking and screaming through the gag I watched in horror as we sped off as fast as the car would allow.

 _No, no, no…this wasn't happening! Where the hell were they taking me?!_ I thought frantically as I kicked myself up to sit on my rear and turned to watch the house growing smaller and smaller in the distance before it was completely out of my sights. Tears welled in my eyes thinking of what was coming next, of who I was going to. _Would I be sold off? Forced into trafficking? Would I be whole or was I worth more in pieces? I didn't want to end up in several different places at once, butchered, and I definitely didn't want to end up as someone's nighttime toy!_ My thoughts ran wild.

A whimper bobbed in my throat, choking me of my hold on my emotions as I looked to the men taking me away. The man not driving turned around; his light blue eyes softened and surprised me further with a soft touch on my cheek. He smiled gently as he spoke in as hushed a tone as he could, the car was quite loud. "Don't worry so much, kitten. I'm sure Lord Druitt will take a liking to you. You shouldn't have much fear to be sold off as the others."

Lord Druitt! I pulled away with wide eyes and shook my head furiously, pleading with my eyes.

With a sigh his hand dropped and rested on the back of the front seat. His messy deep brown hair ruffled with the wind blowing through the open windows occasionally obscuring the hint of pity in his eyes. I hated being pitied and I scowled at him, wriggling in my bindings to no avail.

"You talk to the whore like she has feelings." The driver spoke glaring briefly over his shoulder to me. "Honestly, Owen, if the boss were to see you speaking to one this way he'd have your throat."

Owen turned and glared back to the driver, "I may work for the man, _Eli_ , but it doesn't mean I've lost all sense of righteousness. Unlike some of you."

The driver, Eli, scoffed but fell silent for the remainder of the drive. Owen glanced back to me and gave what I was guessing to be as reassuring a smile as he could, especially considering where we were currently heading.

* * *

Due to pure unease I was unable to sit still, fidgeting constantly during the drive and glancing back every so often in hopes to see a certain black clad butler. But my disappointment only grew and my heart dropped into my feet as we came to a stop just outside the gates of the large estate. My legs began to shake, as Owen opened the door and pulled me out carrying me around the vehicle and towards the front door where a young woman waited. A knowing smile on her face and glint in her grey eyes flashed when they fell on me held securely in Owen's arms.

He set me down on my wobbly legs and Eli stepped around us to address the woman. Her smile grew even more when he threw a thumb over his shoulder towards me and with a nod she turned and led us inside. The gag was removed but not before Owen bent down to whisper into my ear, "Please just be quiet, your chances will be much better if you do."

I groaned but nodded my head stiffly, then tensed when my eyes caught sight of the blonde haired bane of my current existence appearing from a room on the ground floor. His eyes lit up when they landed on me and he fell into a rant of pure annoyance to my ears as he glided across the floor towards us. "Oh, my how beautiful a specimen you have brought me…and during the _day_ of all times." His eyes cut to the two men before landing back on me and that façade emerged once more.

He reached out towards my face, I flinched away and a look of hurt appeared on his face. "Now, now." He tsked, bottom lip in a pout as he studied my face. "Who has done this to you?" His fingers caressed the tender side of my face where Vanel's hand print was sure to be.

"Someone claiming to be a man." I met his eyes and saw another flash in those violet orbs.

A soft smile pulled at his lips and I felt a hand press against the small of my back. Looking over my shoulder, Owen gave me a weary smile before turning his attention back towards the Viscount. Of all the places to find a gentleman it had to be in the midst of a group of assholes. Figures, and now there is nothing he could do for me. Even if his righteousness was beyond any that stood in this room, there was just nothing he could do. His hands seemed to be as tied as mine at the present time and the look on his face told that he was not so pleased to be standing here, much like myself.

"Claire."

The young maid stepped forward and bowed, hands clasped together in front as she addressed the man. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Have a room prepared for this lovely young woman and see to it she is cleaned up." His eyes traveled up my form slowly before he spoke to her over his shoulder once more, "As well, find her something more…flattering."

"Yes, my Lord." Claire rose and stepped to take my shoulder and placed her other hand to the small of my back just as Owen removed his, leading me away from the small group.

I looked over my shoulder; eyebrows furrowed and found Owen's eyes as he gave me a small smile. I hoped it was more genuine than it looked, my present situation might have just turned to hell for me. My eyes trailed over to Lord Druitt and he stood with an arm crossed over his chest the other placed under his chin. A large grin graced his face, "I await your transformation with a fluttering heart, my beautiful nightingale."

I very nearly let myself gag as Claire led me up a set of stairs and into a room. Nightingale my ass.

* * *

"Ms. Amelia?" Frantic knocking on the bedroom door continued as I balled myself up on the bed, blankets wrapped tightly around myself and frown in place on my face. "Ms. Amelia please…I must get you ready for tonight." Her voice was literally pleading, dripping with worry as I sat on the bed sulking.

And why should I not? I had been held captive in this hell hole for near a week now, though I guess I should consider myself lucky that pompous ass took a liking to me as Owen had predicted but I was not so thrilled to be the object of his half-assed affections. Luckily it went no further than simple caresses, forced dances, or the occasional peck to the cheek as I was escorted to my room each evening since arriving and then locked within. Nothing inappropriate...yet.

But tonight was to be the ball and the little secret gathering he did not know I knew about. Something that resulted in a chair now being angled beneath the door handle keeping Claire in the hall to beg from the other side. I did kind of feel sorry for the young woman, she had been nothing but nice to me though I think most of it stemmed from me taking potential attention from her and prolonging her employ under Aleistor Chamber a bit longer.

"I'm sorry Claire but I am not coming out of this room!" I yelled out, muffled by the blankets I pulled over my head.

The loud banging continued and then suddenly stopped. The silence started to weird me out the longer it dragged on. Pulling the covers from my head I peered at the door, eyebrow raised. "C-Claire?"

There were muffled voices just outside the door before it fell quiet again. I could not hear much but I thought I heard a gruff voice along with Claire's softer tone. I unraveled the blankets from me and crawled slowly to the edge of the bed stopping on all fours and straining my ears to hear anything that I could.

I shrieked loudly as the chair barricading the door suddenly flew across the room. My own body reacting in time by flailing backwards and falling off onto the floor on the other side to land with a loud grunt on my back. Claire sighed loudly as she scurried around the bed and helped me to stand.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to get in here and get you ready." Her young face was lined with fatigue and worry and I suddenly felt even worse for holding myself up in this room like that. As we stood she waved off the large man still standing at the door with a deep sullen look, arms crossed over his broad chest. "You may go, thank you."

She pulled me towards a small vanity and pushed me into the seat rather roughly for her smaller size. I gave a gruff grunt of pain as my backside hit the chair hard. Obviously I had misjudged this little woman's strength.

I looked into the mirror as she took her place behind me and began brushing my wild hair. With a sigh I looked to my hands as they twisted nervously in my lap. "So, am I actually attending this ball or are there other plans?" Claire's hand faltered but she recovered just as quickly continuing to brush the tangles from my long tresses. "I thought so." I mumbled at her silence.

"I'm not supposed to say." Her sudden choice to speak startled me and my eyes darted to her reflection in the mirror watching her solemn smile as it disappeared into a small frown. "You will be permitted to attend the ball for a short while."

"But?"

"But you will have constant eyes on you." She finally supplied what I had been suspecting.

"Thank you, Claire." I gave her a smile and she returned with one of her own, even if neither hers nor mine reached our clouded eyes. But I knew something she did not, and I hoped it would stay as so. Sebastian and Ciel would be attending this ball under a ruse, so, all I would need to do is find them and do my best to stay within their range.

* * *

Claire had done wonders on my hair and the light dab of makeup applied to my eyes, cheeks and lips. I was happy that Vanel's hit did not leave a bruise. As hard as it had been I was sure I would still be sporting it for the ball. With about 20 minutes to spare, Claire gave me one final hug before leaving me in the room. The long lavender colored gown was beautiful but ridiculously heavy and hot with all the layers. And this damn corset, I could barely breathe and my breasts were now near bursting from the top of the low cut design thanks to it. It made me very self-conscious that they may pop out for the whole world to see if I breathed in deep enough.

I groaned as I twisted and bent in several different angles trying my best to loosen up the fabric just a bit. But it held true, still tight as a constrictor's hold on its prey and making each full breath a serious chore. "Never. Again."

Looking into the mirror once more my heart fluttered. I was sickened by being in this house but the image in the mirror pulled at my emotions. Claire must be a magician or something. She had managed to style my hair in a way I could never. One thick braid wrapped around the top of my head like a band, the hair teased enough to create a very small bump in the front. Nothing overly dramatic. The rest of my hair had been gathered loosely to one side and the natural waves left to create more depth to the style as the thick braid came down and connected with a single strand in the back securing it in place. My bangs nearly the length of my hair fell loosely along the left side of my face.

A small hat, well much smaller than most of the hats women during this time wore, sat on the vanity. Lavender like the dress I wore and adorned lightly with a few white lilies and a few well-placed black feathers sticking out here or there. I sighed reaching for it before placing it atop my head and securing it snug with two pieces of sheer cream colored fabric tying it at the base of my head in the back beneath my hair. Adjusting it so it sat just off, tilting on the right.

"Hello, my lovely nightingale." I startled spinning around to find Aleistor standing in the doorway wearing his signature white suite and wide smile. He held a hand out for me gesturing that I come to him. Balling my fists and biting the inside of my cheek I stomped towards him and stopped just out of his reach. Satisfied to see his little smile falter a second before he stepped towards me taking my fist into his hand, reluctant at first I watched him with distaste as his eyes darkened just a moment before that façade returned.

With a long sigh I relaxed my hands and squared my shoulders watching as he smiled and raised my hand to his lips placing a kiss to my knuckles. "Shall we?" He curled my arm with his as he led me from the room and down to the many unsuspecting guests. Unsuspecting for the moment of this man's true nature.

* * *

My face partly shadowed by the little hat I faked smile after smile to each person that came up to greet the Viscount of Druitt, never making full eye contact. Many of which were beautiful young women whom I assumed were hoping to share the man's bed by the end of the evening. So many faces of disappointment and anger were thrown once their eyes found my arm tangled with his.

It wasn't like it wanted it there! Please for the love of all that is holy, take him! I just wanted to scream at them as they walked away leaving me with him.

I rolled my eyes as yet another young woman shot me a nasty glare when the man wasn't looking before storming off into the crowd. My nerves began to light up, fear that I would not be able to get to Sebastian or Ciel without drawing suspicion to myself in the process. It was only a moment later that my mind scattered, little Lady Elizabeth ran up and greeted the Viscount and curtsied before her vibrant green eyes found me.

"Oh! I absolutely love your dress and hat!" She clasped her hands in front of her and her eyes shined with admiration.

I couldn't help but smile down to her, "Thank you."

A large smile spread across her face as she continued to gush, "All the dresses here are just beautiful!"

My eyes widened just a tiny bit, a sharp intake of breath barely audible as an idea popped into my head. "My Lord." I turned placing my free hand on his arm. He turned to face me with a bit of surprise and question in his eyes. My sudden act must have caught him off guard but I was going to keep going if it meant in even the slightest I may part from him. "Might I join the young lady? I would love to survey the fashion as well." I gave my sweetest smile, mentally gagging and kicking myself in the ass at the same time trying to keep my eyebrow from twitching. Oh, how desperate I was in that moment to get his grimy hands off of me.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Elizabeth barely gave the man time to think of his answer before she had grabbed onto my hand and was literally dragging me away from him. His dumbfounded and surprised look nearly made me giggle with pure glee as she lead me through the sea of guests and across the room. I nearly tripped several times and was out of breath thanks to this damn corset by the time she stopped, but at least I was away from him.

Elizabeth was pointing out many women with enthusiasm and dragging me along to greet each one and compliment their style of dress for the eve. It was exhausting trying to keep up with her bubbliness and high levels of energy as we covered every inch of the floor finding more and more women to compliment. I began laughing lightly seeing that by the tenth or so, Elizabeth's breaths were somewhat ragged and she looked up to me with a large grin. She was just too adorable I just wanted to squeeze her. Plus she saved me, can't forget about that, this little girl was now my hero.

About an hour into our exploration of the guests, Elizabeth let out a loud squeal of excitement that literally had me jumping and slapping a hand over my heart. "What's all the fuss about?" I huffed breathlessly.

"Her dress," she pointed to a small girl in a light pink dress with dark teal hair. "It is just lovely! I must speak with her about it!" She grabbed my hand and began walking briskly towards the girl who I knew the moment I had laid eyes upon was Ciel in disguise. And right next to him to my relief was Sebastian. Both of their heads snapped around to us briefly before hurrying off in another direction.

I had to stifle a snort of laughter seeing them fleeing the small girl dragging me across the room. It was undeniably funnier to see it from this perspective. We both stopped to see they had fled to the dance floor and were spinning and sweeping around gracefully finally reaching the opposite side just as the music stopped. But before Elizabeth could take a single step another bout of music began and the floor became dense with dancers.

Disappointment contorted her face briefly before she turned to me and smiled brightly, "I'm going to run over as soon as the music is over. I simply must speak with her." She turned to look back across and her eyes lit up. "Ah, it seems that she has found new company."

My eyes followed hers to see Ciel now alone talking to Aleistor, and looking very tense. In all her bubbly happiness, Elizabeth could not see just how dark the aura surrounding those two was at that moment. And I mentally crossed my fingers for Ciel just as the music stopped.

As she had said, Elizabeth let go of my hand and began making her way across the dance floor towards Ciel and Aleistor. One none the wiser to the others dilemma. She was nearly across when out of nowhere a large container crashed down in Elizabeth's path successfully blocking her from reaching her intended target. Even though I knew this was going to happen it still scared me senseless. I watched as Sebastian captured the audience with his promise of danger and magic.

I peeked around the tall container as best I could from where I stood and caught a small glimpse of pink disappearing up the set of stairs just behind it. Blowing a long sigh I fixed my eyes on the "show" just as Lau had agreed to pierce it with the swords. Sebastian stepped inside and it was a flurry of metal and limbs as Lau bombarded the container over and over. My eyes widened, mouth hanging open and I wanted on instinct to rush forward but just as it had happened before, Sebastian emerged unharmed…sort of. He was alive.

Breathing another sigh I walked as casually as possible towards Sebastian. The gatherers clearing away from the spectacle to continue what they had been doing before. Another round of music began and I took a chance placing a hand on his arm, he turned and looked down to me, his silent question.

"Would you mind?" I gestured towards the dance floor keeping my face slightly turned down peering at him through dark lashes.

He bowed just the slightest. "Of course, my lady." Mask still in place, he led me onto the dance floor. He kept hold on the hand he had led me with and placed his other on the small of my back bringing me closer.

We moved across the floor with a grace I did not know I possessed and I kept my eyes on his chest. Occasionally looking out of the corners to see a few inconspicuously place men on the sidelines. To those unaware they would just look like grumpy, unapproachable guests, but I knew they were the eyes Claire had warned me of. I didn't mean to squeeze his hand or falter in my steps but it happened and I heard a low chuckle just above my head.

"At least you are better than the young master for starters." His comment cause me to falter again and his hand tightened around mine this time. "Perhaps I have spoken too soon?" At that I looked up to meet his eyes still hidden behind the small mask. He smirked down to me, "I still prefer you in that shade of red. This color does you no justice." I gasped as he spun me around before bringing me tight to his chest. "It is good to see you are safe, Ms. Amelia. The young master has had a terrible fit over your absence."

It was no surprise Sebastian had recognized me so easily, I wasn't exactly wearing a disguise but I was not planning on mentioning my knowledge of who the "young lady" was accompanying him. Really didn't feel the need to explain that one right now, especially when we were pressed for time.

I had to snort at that, "Seriously?"

Another sharp gasp left me as he spun me again and pulled me into his chest once more. "Even without expressing it openly, he was…distracted." His hand on my back pressed firmer, "I found myself in a similar state." He spoke low, just above a whisper. My heart jumped, eyes trailing up to his face seeing he was looking off somewhere.

My imagination was being a pain.

My eyes trailed off like his and landed on another man standing watch just off the side of the dance floor. With a small huff I placed my hand on his chest and balled it into the fabric not caring if it wrinkled under the abuse. "Well, with this many eyes on me I am afraid I might not be able to just waltz out of here."

Sebastian's hand moved from my back as we slowed to a stop and slipped under my chin raising it just enough for me to meet his eyes. " _That_ , is exactly what you are going to do, my lady."

 **...**

 _ **Alright...Reviews? Let me know what's going on in that head of yours.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A few days earlier than I would have posted but here it is! Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review._

 **...**

Staring into his eyes as we stayed our place on the floor, they flashed with amusement, a smirk pulling the corner of his lips up just slightly. Mischief looked to dance in those eyes of his as he stared down at me through the mask covering them. His lips parted just barely, a breath slipping through them as he sighed and ran his thumb gently over my lightly painted lips. He continued to watch me as I felt my face heating, the contact was far too intimate for my liking and my body betrayed me by displaying it with a flare of pink to my cheeks. Tracing my bottom lip with his thumb it finally came to rest at the corner of my mouth.

Rumbling in his throat the chuckle surfaced no further as he guided my chin up a little more, "This should make for an interesting withdrawal." His hand moved from my chin to rest along my jaw, his thumb running lightly over the smooth skin of my face. The left side of my face now tingling from his light caress.

My lips pressed thinly as I tilted my head, confused by his statement but then occupied by the movement I had caught in the corner of my eye. One of the large guards had begun walking in our direction. Oh, not good! The man did not rush over as I had initially expected him to, but rather mingled here or there with others as he slowly drew closer. Probably as to not raise suspicion but he didn't play it well enough for my tastes and my eyes widened when his eyes locked onto me and a brief sneer pulled at his lips before he schooled it back to a neutral expression.

A soft gasp invaded my lungs as Sebastian's voice sounded close to my ear. Having leaned in without my notice as I was focused on the other man I could feel a flush rush over my face. The proximity was to be expected of those in close relations, which was nothing of the sort in our case but I couldn't stop the little flutter in my chest at the thought of his nearness. Not to mention the _feel_ as his hand resting on my lower back pulled me solid against his chest.

"Pay him no mind." His breath ghosted over my ear sending an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"H-how could I not? He sticks out like a sore thumb and obviously I am his point of interest." My body betrayed me once more, my voice wavering as he continued to breath lightly, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of my neck. Too close! TOO CLOSE! My free hand slipped between us to rest on his chest and fisted into his coat much like the other as I found struggle for normal breath.

I nearly shrieked, my body going completely rigid when I felt him nuzzle lightly against my neck, "S-Sebastian!" I gasped, breathless and embarrassed at how much I was beginning to stutter. To outsiders we looked to be just a loving couple, the display possibly a bit inappropriate. But what they could not see was the fire igniting within me as this position terrorized my mind. Arms tense, I readied myself to force him away only to freeze, mind and body.

I heard him inhale deeply, a low groan reverberated in his throat and a soft sigh followed tickling its way over my sensitive skin. That alone should have bothered me, much like when that vile man did something similar just before I was taken from the manor but I could find that my mind was trailing further from disgust and closer to something…else. His head turned into my neck just slightly, a feather-light, almost nonexistent touch brushed over the exposed skin. My eyes widened all the more, "Se-"

"Do you trust me?" He hummed against my skin. I couldn't see his face but could feel his lips turn up into a smile. Trying my best to hide the shiver, my eyes darted over to find the large man talking with a small grouping of guests, his own eyes flitting towards me. He scowled before turning back to the people, I gasped and Sebastian chuckled.

Demons are such a tease and my body was a traitor.

"Well?" He breathed out, tone low and obviously enjoying my body's reactions to this torturous conduct.

Drawing in a deep and surprisingly well controlled breath I looked to the ceiling, partly in a daze. "Yes, Sebastian, I trust you." His lips moved against my skin and I could picture a smile forming with it.

There was a brief flash of that large man approaching in my peripheral before there was sudden darkness. Several screams from the guests rang throughout the room, shrill and grating on my ears. Though I was a bit too busy at the moment to care for their dilemmas as my own increased. Trying to calm my own startled heart as Sebastian's hold tightened around me and a gust of wind whipped around us.

"W-What?!" I gasped as my legs were swiped from beneath me.

"Hold tight." Sebastian murmured into my ear. Squeezing my eyes shut as the wind whipped my hair about, I clutched his coat tightly with one hand while securing the other around his neck. The screams and shouts from the guests slowly faded until there was nothing surrounding us but the dark and silence.

He skid to a halt and I grasped him tighter panting heavily and wincing as the corset did little to allow me to gain my breath back. Taking a chance I peeked one eye open looking up to Sebastian. He had ditched the mask and had the glasses back in place.

Smiling down at me he set me down gently on wobbly legs helping to steady my stance before turning to look at a door I had just now realized we were standing by. "If you would please wait here a moment, this shouldn't take long." He turned giving me one final smile before pushing the door open and stepped inside. It closed with a soft click and my back hit the wall just opposite it.

Huffing and drawing breath after breath having each one stopped short thanks to the tight corset, I placed a shaky hand over my rapidly beating heart. Straining my ears to the soft thuds coming from inside the room Sebastian had disappeared into I pushed my conscious mind to focus on something other than the house I was still in and what had happened up until I found myself standing in this very spot. "So, that is what happens when I get involved." I scowled at the floor shifting my footing and dropping my hand to ball into a fist at my side. "This place is going to force my hand." I sighed and looked up just as the door opened again.

Sebastian stepped out of the room just enough to extend his hand to me. "We should take our leave now."

Pushing myself from the wall I slid my hand into his and let him lead me into the room. Out of it and wavering with every other step I let him guide me through the room trusting him to keep me from stepping or tripping on any of the fallen bodies sprawled out all over the room. Whether dead or just unconscious I found that I could careless for these people.

Sighing, I looked up to stop suddenly causing Sebastian to jerk me forward before stopping and turning to look at me as I tripped over my own feet. His hand shot out to steady me again but my focus was on Ciel, standing on the little stage still in his disguise, arms crossed over his chest. He looked to me and raised an eyebrow, my gawking must have raised question.

He then scowled at me dropping his arms and balling his fists at his side. "Don't speak a word of this to anyone!" Crossing his arms over his chest again he turned to look away from me, the slightest pull of a pout on his lips and dusting of pink across his cheeks.

I could feel my lips pulling into a wide grin without my consent as a laugh bubbled in my chest. A sharp glare from the boy had the laugh dying away but the smile remained. Taking a slow, steady breath releasing it through my nose I lessened the smile as much as I could. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this. Not my secret to tell." I shook my head and resisted the urge to squeal and glomp him. He was just too cute! He really did make a pretty girl. All of my dark thoughts from before were shadowed completely by this one moment.

He looked to me skeptically and I raised both hands. "Look I've already been rescued once tonight." He uncrossed his arms and turned to face us with a weary sigh. "But can I just say one thing?" Raising my hand, my smile growing again as I looked to the younger boy.

His eyebrows dropped flat over his eyes, "If it has anything to do with how cute you think I am as a girl…" Eyes narrowing on me before flicking towards Sebastian then back he let the threat linger between us. A threat I could physically feel running over my skin.

"Uh," Waving my hands in surrender I laughed nervously, "Forget it." Well isn't he a fun sucker. My eyes flicked up to him again and I let a smirk show, he didn't say I couldn't think it.

He stepped passed me towards Sebastian, eyes closed. "And stop thinking about it."

I reeled, looking to him, eyes wide. With one fixed look from him my shoulders slumped. "Fine." I mumbled, defeated even in my thoughts, no fair.

"Sebastian, let's go."

Instead of jumping from the window as I had been expecting, we found another exit to the rear of the estate and made our escape through it instead.

* * *

Finally, I found myself safe, in one of the many bedrooms under the roof of the secure home Ciel kept within the city. After going through all of what I had over the last week, which thankfully wasn't too much but enough to justify some serious rest, I found all I wanted to do was relax. If even just a little.

But that was nearing an impossibility as I wasted more and more time struggling to get out of the torture device squeezing my ribs to near breaking. Mey-Rin was still at the manor with the others and Madam Red was elsewhere doing who knows what. I had an idea but pushed that to the side. Right now my problem was clear and it was going unresolved.

Gritting my teeth and slamming my foot down in anger I flung my hands up, "I hate this damned thing! Not even the devil himself would place this on an enemy!" Panting heavily and hair in disarray I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration only to freeze.

A low chuckle echoed from the doorway, "Would you like some help?"

Blowing a long sigh I looked at Sebastian over my shoulder keeping my back to him. Too angry with the corset to find it in me to lash out at him for intruding, or to start screaming at him for being a pervert. I closed my eyes and turned away from him once again. Eyebrows furrowed I opened my eyes to stare down, thankful for the Victorian era equivalent to women's undergarments covering my essentials. Reaching around I gestured to the best of my ability to the laces holding the corset tight, "Could you?"

Muscles tensed hearing him walking across the room, although I was faced away my spine tingled feeling his presence close behind. His fingers found the laces and worked quickly. I sighed in satisfaction as they loosened and I was finally able to draw in my first full breath.

"Thank you." I breathed in relief as the damned corset fell passed my hips to hit the floor with a soft thud. Crossing my arms I stepped out of the corset and turned to face him with a smile. Taking a step back I bent down and grabbed it straightening back up to hold it out towards him. "If you would…burn this."

Modesty was somewhat lost when I allowed him into the room while I was dressed in so little but now I could feel that inkling of my self-consciousness coming to the surface. Growing with each passing minute as I stood, one arm folded over my chest and the other outstretched with corset in hand towards Sebastian. The thin fabric of the slip suddenly felt like my own skin, bare to the world and to Sebastian's eyes as they dropped to the floor and trailed up slowly.

Feeling my face going flush I shook the corset grabbing his attention immediately, his eyes looking to the piece in my hand. His eyes finally met mine with a smirk, "You would ask me to burn this?"

Nodding stiffly I frowned as I looked at it. "I will never, EVER, have use for this torture device again."

"I disagree." He chimed in argument. "It is a vital piece to women's fashion for this day and age." He pushed it back into my chest.

Shaking my head furiously as I looked to him with a scowl, I pushed it back into his chest. "Absolutely not! I don't need help molding my body. I'd rather let nature take its course, it is feminine enough already." He kept silent. "C-can we discuss this later? Maybe, I don't know? When I'm fully dressed?!" I shrugged suggestively and flung the corset back into his chest again.

Smirking, he reached up grabbing my wrist in one hand as his other took the corset from my hold. He stepped forward; my wrist still caught in his grasp and leaned down nearly touching my nose with his own. "I can see well enough." His smirk grew as my face heated and he released my wrist. "I'll see to this then." He then turned and walked towards the door.

"Thanks." I murmured flatly before turning and heaving a deep breath once the door was closed behind him. My face was still burning hot as I walked over to the bed and flopped down burying it into one of the fluffy pillows. I groaned into the pillow blowing out a forceful breath of frustration. "Perverted demon butler."

* * *

Cleaned and properly clothed now, I wandered from my room and found the stairs. Quietly I crept down, careful to not disturb those sleeping in the other rooms. It was dark only a candle here or there lit down the hall on the bottom floor.

I had no clue which way to go so I just let my feet take lead. Eventually coming to a door, soft light glowing in the dark through the gaps around the closed door and the sounds of papers rustling sounded within. Soft murmurs, agitated, muffled by the door reached my ears over the sounds of someone sifting through papers.

Tapping softly, I pressed a hand against the wood and grasped the handle with the other pushing it open just slightly. "Who's there?"

"Ciel?" I peered inside to see him sitting behind a small desk, a few candles lit around the room, paper strewn across his desk and a steaming cup of tea just at his reach.

"Amelia? What are you doing up at this hour?" His one visible eye, the other covered with the patch once again, found me with question.

Chancing it, I opened the door more and stepped just across the threshold. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same, young master?" Hiding the grimace as the title rolled off my tongue, I couldn't deny it was strange addressing him like that.

His eye returned to the papers. With a long tired sigh he reached for his tea, breathing in its scent before raising the cup to his lips. "I have more important matters to deal with. I'll sleep later."

"But-" One stern glance from him and I was sealing my lips shut. Looking away I noticed several books on the many shelves that surrounded the smaller study. Glancing towards Ciel I found that he had returned to the papers, tea cup abandoned once again and eye scanning the documents he currently held in his hands.

Walking up to the bookshelf I ran my fingers along the spines of the books nestled within. Not a speck of dust upon them, I hummed looking to my finger, impressive. Thanks to Sebastian no doubt. Returning my gaze to the books I reached for one at random pulling it from between the others. I turned around and walked towards the nearby sofa sitting in the room.

"Do you mind?" I asked quietly.

Ciel looked up to me and then looked to the book in my hand, waving me off as his eye returned to the papers I took that as my permission and settled down. Pulling my feet up onto the cushions, crossing them over the other I leaned back and opened the untitled book I had grabbed.

Some length of time had passed. If the diminishing size of the candle wasn't proof enough and I stifled a yawn behind my palm. Jaw stretching, ears popping and eyes watering from the intensity, I looked through slightly blurred vision to see that Ciel was still staring intently at some papers held in his hands. Another yawn came without warning and I cupped both hands over my mouth, dropping the book in my lap.

"Go to bed." Ciel's voice, not harsh but strained, startled me. I looked to him again just as he did the same. "Your yawning is distracting." Frowning sleepily, I didn't argue as I grabbed the book and set in on a table nearby. Standing with a stretch, groaning as my stiff limbs loosened I said good night to Ciel and left the study.

Fumbling through the darker hall until my eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting I managed to find the stairs, much to my surprise, and rounded the wooden handrail. Clumsy with sleep I leaned heavily against the railing as I stumbled up the steps. Thankful as I reached the top that I did not tumble backwards.

I found my room easily enough, this house being much easier to explore than the much larger manor in the country. Even in the dark.

Trudging across the room I let my body fall carelessly onto the bed. Not even bothering to adjust the blankets before my eyes drifted shut. Images came in a flurry no sooner than my heavy lids sealed shut over my eyes. And for once they weren't completely unwelcome.


	9. Chapter 9

_"We are all apprentices in a craft where no one ever becomes a master." - Ernest Hemingway._

 **...**

"Bad time to be a prostitute."

"When was there ever a good time? Honestly, some of those alley rats deserved what they got."

"How could you say that?!"

Murmurs floated all around me as I walked the streets of the city. Another murder had spurred gossip to the lips of both the knowing and ignorant of the city's dark complications.

And as I had expected, Ciel had recently received word earlier of another brutal killing of which he was furious after having believed the culprit was now behind bars. Oh, how wrong he was, if only he knew that those very people responsible stood within his home at this very moment.

And the word, if the whispers and hushed conversations from each passersby wasn't enough, had obviously gotten about of the latest addition to the list of Jack the Ripper killings at an alarming rate. It was almost hard to fathom how even with the lack of technology here word traveled just as easily. Gossip was nearly as contagious as a disease.

Sighing loudly I continued on. Having slept sound enough the past evening I wanted to try my luck at shopping in the city. Although most would be deterred, especially lone women at dark times such as these, I knew that as long as I wasn't a prostitute I was safe enough. As horrible as that sounded, plus I already knew who was behind the gruesome mutilations. Convincing Ciel and Sebastian that we were in need of a few things was a bit of a challenge but I assured them I would not be long. It did feel nice that I was worried about but trusted enough with my own affairs. As I know, trust is a hard thing to attain but oh so easy to lose and I did not intend on giving them reason to question their choice to instill just a little in me.

As I strolled down the stone walk lining the front of all the little shops on the street I slammed into someone walking the opposite direction. Gasping I clung to the bags in my hands as I lost one and the contents were flung to the ground at my feet.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry miss." A hand appeared in my line of sight, hurriedly collecting a few of the scattered vegetables from the ground. "Here- _Amelia_?"

Pausing in my own rush to gather the ingredients I had picked out for tonight's dinner, my head snapped up and eyes landing on a face that were familiar enough in my recent memory. My body tensed as it shot straight and I back stepped a few paces from the man, eyes wide darting around us as the urge to turn and run settled in my bones. His movement towards me flared the action of flight through my limbs, but as he seemed to notice my state of unease he lifted both hands, vegetables held in both.

"Hey, don't run, please." He made to step forward only to stop short when I matched his step with a step back. Blowing a long sigh his eyes softened, "Amelia, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear it."

Taking a relatively calm breath I let my body ease of the tension just slightly, the muscles in my legs twitching with the need to flee. Small tremors rattled my body with the buildup of now unused adrenaline. Meeting his gaze I fumbled with my bags, readjusting them in my grip. If he tried anything he would get a bag full of groceries to the side of his head. "Owen, you actually remember me?"

He scoffed lightly, "Why wouldn't I?"

Sighing I looked off and then bent to gather the remaining groceries from the ground, Owen copied my actions bending to pick up what was closest to him. "Should I have fear of being taken and sold off to someone else now?" I let my voice dip into a bit of harshness, letting him know that I was anything but pleased.

Owen's head shot up to stare at me as I stood to my full height. "Is that what you are worried about?"

"Not really, I'm sure even with both hands full of food I could manage to beat your ass." I shrugged while simultaneously scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary.

I heard him chuckle as he stood, "Well, you have nothing to fear I assure you."

I turned to look back at him, an eyebrow rising in question as I looked him up and down disbelievingly. "Please excuse me for holding my guard, but even as chivalrous as you came off while handing me over to the Viscount, you still allowed it to happen without hesitation."

This time he sighed, looking off as he shoved both hands into his pants pockets. My body tensed again. When his eyes focused back on me he instantly pulled his hands from the pockets making me flinch and held them up once more for me to see. "Look, I don't work for Vanel anymore. Kind of hard to work for a dead man." He smirked.

"So you're saying that if he was still alive you'd have no problems working for him?" I narrowed my eyes as I took a half step away from him.

"Huh, uh-no!" Owen began waving his hands around frantically, startling me more in the process. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he stepped forward, his eyes depicting the very essence of sincerity. "Please, I would have wanted anything but to hand you over to that man, but-"

"But you had orders…" Sighing loudly I readjusted the bags and turned, "Goodbye, Owen."

I could hear that he did not intend to let me go far as his footsteps hastened behind me and before I knew it a hand had grasped my arm stopping me in my retreat. "Amelia, please just hear me out." He pulled my arm just enough, turning me to see my face before he let his hand drop to his side. Rubbing his neck he looked to the ground and then found my eyes once more. Taking a deep breath, looking to struggle internally with something for a moment he finally spoke. "Would you mind talking over tea or something? I know a place, well known and within the view of the public if that makes it more appealing for you."

Opening my mouth I planned to decline his offer, but as my mind raced back to the day that I was dumped on the Viscount's doorstep I found that I truly wanted to hear him out. He had been somewhat reasonable, pleasant and dare I say a bit protective of my wellbeing. If my imagination just stubbed it up in the midst of stress I am uncertain but I felt safer near him then. So I relented and nodded slowly, "Okay, but any funny business and you will find yourself at the business end of my fist."

His lips turned up just slightly in a smile as he reached slowly towards me and grasped the bags I held in my hand. "Understood." I looked at him cautiously as he offered me his arm, then slowly curled mine with his and let him lead me down the busy streets of London.

* * *

"So, it was your father?" My eyes held disbelief and shock as my tone gave way to my mood. The air between the two of us was still tense inside the little shop but it was easier to breathe now than it had been before. We both sat at a small two seater table just to the front corner nearest the door and he was right, the little shop was full of other patrons.

He nodded, "Yes. It wasn't my first choice but decent employment can be hard to find at times and he didn't want me begging on the streets. Nor would he allow me to live off of his success, I needed to learn to grow as he did. I was 16 when I found myself under the tutelage of some of the more shady residence of the city. But the pay was good for starters and I found a roof over my head and food in my belly often enough to keep my complaints to myself." Taking a sip of his tea he sighed heavily before looking off, his eyes focused on something else as he continued. "I do not want pity, that is not why I am telling you this and I do not expect you to hold my words true. If I were in your position I wouldn't, but I hated that life and I am glad for the time being that I can be away from it. Vanel was a bastard but he paid us well enough and I was smart enough to save."

"Well," clearing my throat I took a quick sip of my own tea and held my gaze to the little cup's contents, "I am by no means trying to place everyone lower than myself, or any other but I have to say, you do seem at more of an advantage than most when it comes to education. Was your family well off?"

Owen's gaze turned to me and his eyes held a small flame that was not there before. "Yes, but their means of wealth was not pure. My father was…" his voice trailed off as he scanned the room and bent over the table closer to me. I mimicked his action as he whispered, "He was one of the biggest trafficking lords in the city. Well known and well protected."

My eyes widened, "He…" letting out a breath I closed my eyes and sat straight again. "You said _was_ , as in past tense?" I opened my eyes to look at him.

Nodding he smirked, "Karma eventually came to his doorstep in the form of an assassin." My eyebrows rose with curiosity at this. "Let's just say that with business, enemies tend to rise…and he had many."

Leaning back fully in the small wooden chair I scoffed softly, "I'd say I am sorry for your loss-"

"No need," Owen leaned forward placing his elbows on the table surface and interlacing his fingers. A small smirk appeared on his face as his eyes lit with amusement. "Who do you think let the assassin in?"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline, "You?" He leaned back with an air of satisfaction and a look that said, _who else?_ "That's kind of messed up." I laughed out airily placing my arms onto the table. "It's not to say that your father didn't have it coming, I'm just getting at that you were probably the last he would have expected to deceive him. Bravo." I dipped my head to him.

He held up a hand though the smile remained on his face. "Now, let's get one thing straight right here, I only approve of deception when it is appropriate."

"Meaning?"

"Well, those committing ill deeds deserve it, don't you think?" He lowered his hand grasping the handle of his tea cup.

Thinking about it a moment I looked to him, "I guess I can accept that logic."

"Hmm…deception can be rather fun I agree."

Startled by an unexpected voice so close, I spun around to find, "Sebastian?"

The tall dark haired butler smiled down at me, his eyes flashing as they flickered to Owen. Suddenly, I felt a bit nervous, like I had been caught doing something that I shouldn't have. I almost felt guilty but I was doing nothing wrong. Sitting here having tea with a man that worked for my now deceased kidnapper wasn't out of the ordinary, right? My eyes darted over to land on Owen; I could tell that his body was tense as he stared up to Sebastian. In turn, as my eyes traveled back to Sebastian I noted a sense of dominance radiating from him, almost possessive as he stood just to my back looming over my left shoulder.

Sebastian peered down at me that smile still in place sending a chill down my spine. "You did not say that you would be meeting with a friend during your outing, Amelia."

I gulped down my nervousness and fixed him with a mild glare, "Well, it wasn't exactly part of my plans. We bumped into each other as I was heading back." I chanced a look to Owen, he looked a bit unsettled by Sebastian's sudden appearance but the man _was_ known for striking fear into others with just one look. Couldn't really blame the guy for feeling off. "Owen-"

He held up a hand as his eyes found mine, "I should be going anyways. I am glad you gave me this chance, Amelia. Perhaps we will meet again?" He almost looked hopeful as he stood and took my hand in his placing a chaste kiss to my knuckles. At the same time I felt a light weight press to my shoulder. Owen's eyes flitted to it and then with one final smile he stood straight and walked out of the little shop leaving me and Sebastian within.

I looked to my shoulder, the weight still present, to find a white gloved hand. Following the length of the arm I soon met Sebastian's deep brownish red eyes, and another shiver trailed down my spine. He did not look angry, but there was something else hidden in those eyes of his as a shadow seemed to pass over them. He removed his hand and stepped around to face me properly, my eyes following his every move.

"The young master sent me to find you. You were taking longer than expected to return."

That pang of guilt washed over me again as I sighed, "I really did not plan to take long. Owen and I just so happened to bump into each other, literally. He helped me gather my things up and then suggested we come here." I began gathering the bags on the floor and stood from my seat meeting Sebastian's eyes. "I'll apologize to Ciel."

"Hmm." Sebastian tilted his head looking to be pondering something before stepping closer and reaching for the bags in my grasp. "We will discuss it later." I did not argue as he retrieved the bags from me and turned to leave the shop, me following close behind. A bit of worry settled within as I blew a weary sigh, I felt like a child awaiting a punishment.

* * *

After returning, Sebastian asked that I help to prepare an early dinner and then I may retire to my room for a few hours. Once again, I did not argue. I did what I was asked and found myself nearly sprinting to my room. The conversation I was sure to come up once we had returned never came to be and I was on edge. Was I in some kind of trouble? I didn't take that long and it wasn't like I was forbidden to talk to other people, right?

Dropping to my bed with a long aggravated sigh I let my lids drift shut. I didn't mean for it to happen but before I could control it, my breathing had evened out and I was fast asleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, heavy with fatigue and watery. I was groggy and my head was pounding horribly. Just how long had I slept? I sat up rubbing my temples and then my eyes of the sleep before looking around the room. With a loud gasp I sprang from, my couch?

Head spinning I looked around the room, it was my living room, my world, my home! I was back? Was I? I almost felt relief but also a bit…sad. Didn't I want to return?

Walking around the room I ran a finger over the surface of the coffee table, "Hmm…I figured there would be more dust accumulated than this." Rubbing my fingers together, "Strange." It was as clean as I had left it. My eyebrows furrowed as I walked throughout the house and something unsettling swelled inside. It just felt wrong being here and the more I explored the familiar domain the more I wanted to leave.

Soon I found myself rushing back into the living room. Panic settled in now and I snatched the remote from the coffee table and hit the power button. Nothing. I pressed the button countless more times before flinging it into the couch to bounce and land with a thump on the floor. Maybe the portal or whatever it was is gone. Or it never existed? But I know it had! It had been so real.

Low chuckling sounded from behind me. Startled, the voice sending a shiver of fear through me, I spun around to the face my intruder. I gasped, sucking in the scream that had only seconds before been on my lips when my eyes connected with his. Those golden orbs bore into my soul and held me fast as he stepped closer. That all too familiar smirk pulling at his lips as he stopped to stand over me, his taller form shadowing my own.

He lifted a hand, my body now frozen to the spot refused to react and move away as he traced his fingers along the left side of my face. Running his fingers along my pulse point a scowled drew across his face, his fingers pausing as he then wrapped them lightly around my neck. Still my body refused to move. His thumb came to rest just at the start of my throat, his other fingers curled around the back of my neck holding me steady as he titled my head slightly. Another gasp came as he leaned in, pressing the right side of his face to mine, he blew a long sigh sounding almost annoyed.

"I can smell him on you." A low growl rumbled in his throat as I felt his head lower to my neck, his lips trailing down before coming to a stop. My eyes flew wide, he inhaled and groaned. A flash of memory, _Sebastian at the Viscount's ball_ , he had replicated his action almost exactly. I tried to wriggle from him but my body would still not move, as if I was paralyzed in place.

A strangled whimper left my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut, heart pounding as his other hand found the small of my back and pulled me even closer to him. Familiarity all over this simple action shot through me like lightning. But Sebastian's actions did not birth fear like this.

"He is getting too close." Another sharp gasp assaulted my lungs as I felt his lips press to my neck. A shiver ran down my spine, my body betraying me and reacting to his touch. He chuckled, obviously he had felt the small tremor run through my body and he repeated the action. Goosebumps flared across my skin and I could feel his lips turn up into a smile against my neck.

 _"Amelia?"_

The man growled, my name had not come from his lips and he pulled me against him tighter. His possession of my body was becoming painful, his grip on my neck tightening.

 _"Amelia?"_

A small jolt shot through me, who was calling my name? To my surprise, I could feel a miniscule amount of control over my body coming back.

 _"Amelia!"_ My arms twitched, my legs wobbled and I turned my head just slightly. The man holding me growled again, jerking me tighter against him as my body fought harder for control.

He let out a frustrated sigh as his head lowered more, his lips pressing to the junction of my neck and shoulder. "Till our next meeting." I felt him draw in another deep breath and with a low groan a searing pain radiated from my shoulder down my arm. As if I had caught fire from within.

My head snapped back, my mouth open in a silent scream as he bit down harder. The tender flesh pierced easily and through the pain a moan of satisfaction rumbled in his throat before I was thrust from his grip.

 **…**

My eyes snapped open as I drew in a loud, sharp gasp. Unfocused and the feel of the pain in my shoulder erupting fully I shot straight up only to be halted instantly and pushed back down. Firm hands on each of my upper arms prevented me from moving as I fought against them. Taking in several deep, over exaggerated breathes I began to panic, on the verge of hyperventilating. What little focus I had on my surroundings was shattered as the need for escape overpowered my senses.

"Amelia?!" Someone yelled forcefully drawing my attention.

It was that voice. Shaking furiously and adrenaline filled, I drew my arms forward and grasped the person holding me down's clothing and with a force I had not used in some time forced them from me and across the room. I heard the crash, furniture, the sound of wood or something being destroyed by their body as it made impact. In a stupor I jumped from the bed I had been in, my vision blurred and head swimming. My being filled with the need to rush forward and force submission from my captor erupted within me. A feeling I had not felt in so long, my body burning to commit an act of chaos.

The sounds of rubble being moved around caught my attention, my vision still unfocused I could only make out a tall figure standing from the destruction in the room, their silhouette. Dusting themselves off, I could see the figure turn to face me and then moved closer. Their mistake! Gritting my teeth I readied myself, the images of those golden eyes flashing into my mind once more as the pain in my neck radiated down my arm again. Hissing in pain I reached up clasping my hand over the point of pain and let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't come any closer!" I widened my stance as they continued to advance, not heeding my warning and steadied my shaking hand. Letting my other drop from my shoulder I shook my head furiously, blinking several times trying to clear the fog as the figure drew closer. It was like there was a haze over my eyes and it was nearly as frustrating as the constant pain radiating from my shoulder. And the fact that I could not tell exactly where I was or who this person was.

They stopped for a moment and I thought they would finally back off, but my relief was short lived as I was suddenly within their grasps. Fast, they were so _fast_ I nearly had no time to react. I saw their arms rise towards me and I acted, as quickly as I could manage in my disoriented state I grasped their arms pulling them forward to connect a knee to their abdomen. As they doubled over, a sound of surprise leaving them, I pushed them forcefully and swung a leg up to connect with their face. But to my surprise they caught my leg easily, leaving me off balance.

Trying to recover, I threw a fist towards them. Once again I found their movements were much faster as my fist was caught and stopped just as easily as my leg had been. Growling in frustration I struggled to pull from their grasp but found they were much stronger than I had anticipated.

"LET GO!" I swung my other fist at them only to have my leg dropped suddenly forcing my balance off more as my fist was caught in their other hand. And before I could counter, I was flying backwards, hitting a nearby wall hard enough to take my breath from me. As I gasped for air I was pressed firm against the hard surface, both hands instantly shooting up to grasp the clothing of my attacker.

"STOP!" His voice was rough with strain and command as I fought against him, his body pressing against mine trapping my hands between us. I grunted, struggling harder to push him from me but he would not budge. The pain in my shoulder intensified, tears welled up in my eyes and I shut them tight to prevent their escape, my struggles becoming weaker with the pain.

I heard him huff, his hand grasped my face, not painfully so but just enough to force it to turn left. It was becoming harder to hold in the sobs, I was losing this battle and I was frightened. A small shriek of protest escaped my lips when I felt something being ripped from my neck, something thin snapped and then the collar of my top was ripped to the side. A cool gust of air ran over my exposed shoulder and a new light of pain erupted, shooting down my arm and now my back. I groaned, pulling my head to try and release his grasp but it was no use. I very nearly slumped against him and I was spent at this point. Adrenaline was doing no good to aid me in my escape, I was trapped.

A low growl sounded from him, fingers grazed over the painful place on my shoulder lightly. "I apologize for this." He sighed sounding frustrated before suddenly shifting and I gasped when I felt his mouth close over my shoulder, on the very place the pain was more severe. With a deep intake of air, he bit down just slightly drawing just enough of my flesh into his mouth to cause discomfort but the pain that followed was intense. My eyes snapped open, spots danced in my vision as the pain increased. A scream lodged into my throat, my hands fisting into his clothing painfully tight as my body went completely rigid. A flash of white crossed my vision as I gasped loudly. It was at that moment that I could no longer feel the pain in my shoulder, having diminished entirely with his ministrations. And before I knew it he had stepped away, and I was slowly sliding down the wall, my legs finally having gave way. Completely spent and panting heavily.

My entire body shook, the tremors overpowering any control as the shock surfaced. Before I could hit the floor I felt an arm slip under my legs and another wrap around my shoulders. Too suddenly, I was lifted, my head spinning as I was then laid on a soft surface. Those arms left me and I sank further into the comfort. The white clouding my vision slowly receded back and the room finally came into focus. A single tear slipped from the corner of my eye rolling down the side of my face as the room around me became more and more familiar. Each breath becoming steadier as my body calmed. Chin quivering with the need to cry, I was suddenly struck with even more fear. Just who had I been fighting against?

"Amelia." My heart thumped hard in my chest as I swallowed the ball of nerves in my throat and slowly turned my head to see Sebastian. Finally my eyes and head were clear.

Tucking a white handkerchief away into a pocket on his coat, the fabric crinkled and looking slightly less tidy than usual his eyes found mine. My arms and legs tingled as the feeling returned and I found myself being forced from the comfortable bed on my own accord, standing and taking a few cautious steps towards him.

Taking a moment to study his face, a single dark eyebrow rising as he questioned my motives, I moved closer. Blowing out a long sigh of relief I took the last few steps forward. Rising to my toes I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close, gently at first and then crushing myself against him. I was slightly embarrassed by my boldness but I could think of nothing else in that moment I wanted to do more.

There was a pause as Sebastian stiffened. I almost laughed thinking he was probably expecting me to take another swing at him, instead I felt him tense just a bit more as I lay my head on his shoulder turning my face to his neck. I breathed in deeply and sighed, content. I felt his chest expand as he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as his arms circled my waist. "I'm afraid you have even more explaining to do now, Amelia."

 **...**

Reviews please. Love it, hate it or just don't know so far?


	10. Chapter 10

_I am honestly surprised at the love this story has gotten since the first post! But I am far from complaining :D I only hope that I can keep up with the praise from those who were awesome enough to leave a review. Reviews make my day. Even negative ones but I was seriously blushing at the love left for me to read. Thank you! But if this chapter sucks then I am sorry :P Haha._

 _Oh yeah, before I forget. This story is rated M for a reason so don't forget that. I wouldn't label it high but eh, it's enough. Honestly, it's not even that bad but just in case, here is your warning. Blood, there is some of that here._

 **...**

It was impulsive, adrenaline fueled by shock, yes, that's what it was. Even as tingles of excitement nipped at my skin, I still kept in mind that this was nothing but a simple embrace. Nothing more, and in all honesty I was surprised that he had even managed to return it. This elementary act of comfort to a human, a mortal girl of which was nothing more than either entertainment or nourishment for his kind, but he chose to humor me.

I was a girl from another world, a liar in some aspects, keeping my little secret from those that have come to trust me. _But it was necessary_ , I kept telling myself, they do not need to know. At least not yet. Telling them could send this already tragic tale into an even darker abyss and surely the demon standing here now, arms wrapped around my waist would kill me for revealing certain details. It simply was not my place.

Even still, I could allow myself to enjoy this little exchange for the moment, even if it was one-sided. And if just by chance I was still dreaming, _cruelty_ would be the word I would use should someone come to disturb my peace.

I sighed softly, _please don't wake me up_.

My heart beat against my ribcage brutally, sounding loud in my ears as the blood rushed to my head. I was dizzy, filled with a euphoria I had never experienced in my 22 years of life. Amazing what a simple embrace could do, so simple with plenty of barriers between what could make this moment more intimate. However, that much I was not bold enough for, but the images were exceedingly tempting and very near enough to put thoughts into actions. Though, I was content enough with this.

Plus, if the fact that there was a certain crazed reaper within these same walls, one with an unhealthy infatuation with the demon my arms were currently wrapped around wasn't enough to stall me…then I guess I was just asking for death.

Sebastian shifted his hold loosening his arms to rest his hands on my hips. I felt his chest rise and fall with a sigh before his voice rumbled to life, his chest vibrating the slightest as his voice reached my ears. "Amelia."

Another long sigh left my lips as I finally pulled myself from him enough to peer up. "Yes, Sebastian?"

His eyes fell to my shoulder, "Might I ask," I felt his hand leave my hip to find my collar, grasping the cloth he pulled it to the side gently. A shiver trailed down my spine as cool air rushed over my skin, embarrassment heating my face. His eyes lingered a moment before returning to meet my gaze, a seriousness now held in his as a shadow darkened them. "What were you dreaming? Do you remember?"

My eyes dropped to his chest eyebrows furrowing as I thought back, my dream was hazy but I remembered it. It wasn't as clear as a picture, bits and pieces were distorted and the images were somewhat fuzzy now but it was there.

Letting my arms slip slowly from him, I raised a hand sliding it gently over the area the pain had seared with an intensity I was positive I could never forget. Paying no mind that Sebastian's hand pressed over my own, I squeezed gently, the muscle was sore but the horrible discomfort was gone. As if I had strained a muscle while working out, only a dull throb remained. As an afterthought, I considered a possible fact that for all I knew the pain could have been used as interference. If it was intense enough then maybe the one responsible could have hoped that it would have wiped my memory of questionable details.

But there was one refined component of the dream that my memory refused to let go… _gold_. Eyes as piercing and menacing as a blade held at point, cold and ruthless, boring into my very soul with a sinister amusement. Hands as hard as stone wrapping around me, relentless and harsh, violence defined by a palm.

The sting of tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, filling along my lower lid to capacity before one finally escaped rolling down my cheek. I had felt frustrated and frightened, but also a tinge of ecstasy. Each touch was rough yet stimulating in a way and I remember feeling betrayed by my own body for reacting to it. Disgusted so, that my body would react to such a vile man.

 _"I can smell him on you."_ His voice whispered in my head.

I squeezed my shoulder, the memory swarmed in my mind; the sound of his voice filled my ears.

 _"He is getting too close."_ I could hear him say again.

"What was that?"

Snapping my head up I met Sebastian's questioning stare, his eyebrow raised and his head slightly tilted. "Huh?"

His eyes narrowed darting across my face. "You were mumbling something."

"I was?" Both eyebrows rose, I didn't realize I had even said anything at all. I huffed looking down while taking a small step from him, feeling and watching as his hands fell from me to his sides. Clearing my throat, I nervously bit my lip and looked up turning away from Sebastian's gaze. Dragging my teeth across my bottom lip, I ignored the low grumble and spoke though my attention stayed elsewhere. "I don't remember much, but what _he_ said, it puzzles me. I'm not exactly sure what was meant by it."

I waited for him to say something but when he made no conscious effort to do so I continued. "He said-" My face contorted in confusion, "Said _'I can smell him on you'_ and then _'He is getting too close'_ whatever that is supposed to mean." Shaking my head I let it tilt down but stopped short, Sebastian's fingers moving beneath my chin raising my focus back up to him. Studying his face, he kept it blank but serious, his eyes closed slowly letting a long tired sigh leave his lips.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I whispered harshly. "And he _fucking_ bit me!" Shrieking lightly towards the end feeling the anger build, I let myself slip, growling lowly as I gripped my shoulder tightly.

Sebastian's eyes had shot wide open, his head jerking back. If I had to describe it I would have to say he looked shocked, undeniably due to my horrible choice of vocabulary rather than the case of my being bitten. That of which I was positive he was very much aware of as most of his attention had been drawn towards my shoulder. If I had to make another conclusion, I would say that he knew more than he let on. Like I had much to say on that particular matter to start, it was bound to come back on me at some point.

It would have been comical had it been a different situation. "Sorry." I groaned as he pulled his hand away.

"I'll let it slide _this_ time." He sighed in exasperation.

I turned my attention from him then, my eyes traveling over the room to land on the pile of rubble that was once the chair. Awe, I liked that one, it was so comfortable. I pouted before I stopped, realizing something I had not addressed beforehand I turned back to Sebastian. "Um, Sebastian?" His eyes locked with mine, "Not that I am complaining, but…why are you in my room?" Internally I winced, my increased boldness was starting to breed confusion and worry for my already frail sanity.

"I was retrieving you for assistance with the guests; the young master and I are going to be out for a time. I wanted to brief you before our departure." He looked down to me, "I thought that appropriate enough reason to enter your room."

"Oh." Looking sheepish, I shifted my feet looking to the floor. I looked back over to the disaster of a chair lying in a heap of broken wood and torn fabric. I knew he was fine but that was mainly due to me knowing _what_ he was. And he did not know that I knew, so to keep up with my suspected ignorance of his true nature I questioned, "Are you okay?"

He smirked down to me, "Quite, though if I had been any other man I feel my pride might have taken as much."

Surprising, "Hmm, good then?"

"And how are you fairing now?" His eyes found my shoulder again.

Finally letting my hand drop from its place I sighed, "I'm fine now." Should I thank him for…what exactly did he do? Furrowing my brows I made to speak when the creak of the door drew my attention away.

Standing in the doorway looking hesitant, his green eyes flashing behind those dull framed glasses, Grell peered into the room. His eyes landed on Sebastian immediately, "U-um, the young master has asked that I come find the two of you." His eyes moved to me and I did not miss the little glint that passed over their glassy surface.

"Of course." Sebastian nodded.

Grell stepped into the room with a little more confidence and walked the distance towards us. Without missing a thing his eyes snapped to my neck, the collar still pulled to expose my shoulder. "Oh my, that is a nasty bruise." Voice laced with a pinch of venom of which I did not miss as his aura slithered around me. His body radiated anger and hate in small waves building even more uncomfortable tension in the room.

My hand immediately slapped over the spot he was staring so intently at. I knew how this must have looked and my eyes widened just a fraction. Our uniforms slightly crinkled, nowhere close to the standard of tidy that was expected of the little Lord's servants. Even Sebastian's clothing was not to his usual standard at the moment. And Grell was the last person that I needed getting an idea like _that_ in his head. I would have taken Madam Red in all her inappropriate enthusiasm over him.

"Oh, i-it's no-" I tried stuttering out.

Sebastian waved it off, "We were just finishing up." He pulled the little watch from his pocket ignoring the look I shot him. "Amelia, please make sure to change into another uniform. I will need to repair the damage to that one, my apologies again." He turned to leave the room.

 _A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ My wide eyes darted to Grell, I could tell he was silently fuming and I could just hear my life ending, slowly, painfully. _He did that on purpose! He knew how it looked and he just made it worse!_

Laughing nervously, I waved my hand about, "It's not-"

One sharp glance from the reaper in disguise and my mouth snapped shut. Letting his calm façade drop a moment he scowled down at me before turning and following Sebastian out of the room. My hand dropped to my side and I groaned dropping my head into my chest. "Oh, I am so dead."

* * *

It was getting late. Sebastian and Ciel had left several hours ago and most of the guests of the house had already gone to their rooms turning in for the night. None the wiser to the young boy's intentions for going out into this cold night, but if it stayed true then he would meet with two of his initial guests soon enough.

Blowing out the last candle in the kitchen, I wiped my hands on my apron walking out to find my own room and hopefully gain a few hours of sleep myself. The night had been silent, no one spoke much once the host had gone and I did everything in my power to avoid Grell before he and Madam Red had taken their leave just prior to Ciel's. His constant glares were enough to chill me to the bone and I found myself looking over my shoulder several times throughout the evening, keeping close to Sebastian which was probably a stupid idea on my part. Funny, I had found him quite likeable after the incident with Madam Red; his ridiculous acclamations for Sebastian always seemed to brighten my day. But this side of him, I could easily say that I did not like being any sort of focus for his jealousy.

I crept to my room, trying not to disturb the others as they slept and slipped inside closing the door with a soft click. Resting my forehead against the door, I let my eyes flutter shut, a long weary sigh passed through my lips. "What a day." I hummed, fatigue had slowly edged its way in and I could feel it weighing heavily on my shoulders.

"And it isn't over yet, sweetheart." I felt fingers weave into my hair yanking hard. My head snapped back, mouth covered with a cloth before I could even scream. The sweet-smelling chemical filled my nose. My eyes rolled back as the darkness spread, _not…again_.

* * *

Consciousness slowly came back to me as my head lolled to the side. "W-what…" Not quite there yet, my voice not even audible to my own ears, I groaned lowly letting my head roll to rest my chin on my chest.

"Ah, so she has finally awakened." A muffled female voice echoed in my ears, amusement danced with her tongue as she clicked it loudly. Clacking of heals followed and then a hand, grabbing a fist full of my hair jerked my head up roughly. "Well, almost." My head dropped back down as she let it go, sharp pain ran up my neck from the abrupt stop and my scalp burned from the abuse.

"We should hurry up with that one."

Low whimpers reverberated through the room, the sounds of metal ringing against metal followed and the whimpers turned to muffled sobs. Soon enough the sobs morphed to smothered screams.

I did not want to open my eyes, the sounds of flesh being ripped and torn, along with the steady ring of the woman's screaming assaulted me. She was close, possibly in the same room as I. For a selfish moment I wished I was still unconscious, the sounds of wet thunks and liquid splattering heavily made my stomach lurch. Her screams of agony drowned with the cloth used to keep her silent slowly, _so slowly_ , dissipated into nothing. I knew at that moment she was dead, but the sounds of slicing continued. Mary-Kelly, another victim, slaughtered and I had to bear witness to it. The sounds were enough to haunt me without the images.

A whimper rumbled low in my throat when something wet and warm splashed against my face. Following, my clothes began to feel moist in some places. Her blood, it was her blood! Instantly, my eyes snapped open. Even in the dimly lit room I could see it…and smell the metallic tang thickly permeating the air around me. The once white apron I wore stained with so much of another's blood. A sight I had not seen in a long time, a sight I never wanted to see again. And without thought, I lifted my head to find the mutilated corpse of the woman that had only a short time ago been alive and whole. _Blood_ , there was so much blood. It covered nearly every inch of the space between us and her body was no longer recognizable, I couldn't take my eyes from it.

My breaths quickened, old memories I had forced to the darkest recesses of my mind years ago flashed before my eyes. Times I did not want to remember, faces…their _eyes_. "No." I cried softly, still caught in my minds barrage of a gruesome pastime.

Shrill screams flooded the room, loud and piercing the silence. It took only a moment to realize that as my lungs cried for air, my throat becoming raw and scratchy, the screams were my own. I had cracked. That strong foundation I had laid some time ago had finally crumbled and I was a sobbing heaving mess bound and sitting helplessly in this chair.

"Grell, shut her up!" Madam Red stormed from the room; her heals slapped hard against the floor in her rush.

The screams had stopped momentarily as I heaved a deep strangled breath. Grell took the lapse in my outburst to yank a cloth between my teeth, a gag to quiet me and tied it tightly. He moved around to stand before me, staring down his nose at me with a sinister grin. Sobs racked my shoulders as I let my head fall.

My chin was grabbed in a harsh grip, my head forced up to look into his bright green eyes filled with mirth. He smiled, sharp white teeth filled his mouth and he leaned in close. "You know, you do look rather stunning covered in red."

The door to the little hovel suddenly burst open; my eyes left his shadowed face looking over his shoulder to find, _Ciel_! Grell let go of my chin standing to his full height and turned to face the doorway just as Sebastian had appeared and pulled the young boy away. But it had been a few seconds too late, Ciel had seen the woman's mutilated body and I could hear him gagging loudly outside. It had been too dark for Ciel to see beyond that, the single candle lit within the room had been snuffed out by the sudden breeze filling the room.

Grell stepped away from me and I watched, my sobs of torment having calmed though my body quivered with the need. Tears fell from my eyes silently as I watched him walk to the doorway. Sebastian's voice echoed from beyond him, Grell trying his best to play the innocent card only to fail as Sebastian had already figured him out.

"Come on." I was suddenly grabbed and forced to stand from the chair. The rope binding my ankles slit quickly and I was shoved forward. Madam Red gripped a handful of my clothing pushing me towards the doorway.

As I stepped into the rainy night, I found Ciel's gaze first. His visible eye widened once recognition dawned on his face. "Amelia?!"

I knew I looked of chaos and reeked of death, covered in so much of the other woman's blood. I stood in the doorway partially slumped as fresh tears rolled down my face to mix with the steady rain. Looking to Sebastian, his steely red eyes having widened as surprise shaped his face. Of course they had not been expecting me to be here, _I_ had not been expecting me to be here and if I made it out of this one alive I was going to _kill_ that butler.

Ciel turned his glare on the duo, "Let her go!" Madam Red chuckled behind me, her grip tightening as she slid a dagger to my neck. A silent challenge directed to the boy.

I could get out of this…maybe? I'd gotten out of worse in the past but for some reason I paused, I just couldn't bring myself to strike this woman. Even as she held a blade to my throat and with all capabilities to slice it I was sure, I just couldn't. Ciel's focus trailed back to mine; his eye widened just a bit as I shook my head ever so slightly.

It was in that moment that I came to realize that Grell had made his little transformation. Long red hair flowed around his shoulders, not at all dampened in its voluptuous nature by the rain. He had become that Grell that I would giggle over while watching him taunt Sebastian with his confessions of desire and growing passion. However, right now I wanted nothing more than to break these bindings and wring his thin neck for the hell he had just put me through!

Madam Red shifted the blade higher and with one quick flick of her wrist the gag around my mouth fell loose. "Fine then, take her back. She isn't worth my troubles."

"What?!" Grell protested to Madam Red, "But I wasn't done with her." He glared at me before huffing, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose away. "Fine!"

I was pushed forward; surprised that she would just release me without a quarrel. In time, I spat the cloth from my mouth and with rage boiling to its max I used the momentum to spin. One attempt, that was all I needed to feel even a minute amount of retribution towards the crimson reaper and his idiocy. Fabric ripped as my leg swept up, the skirt rising and my only thought was I hoped I wouldn't slip doing this. Hands still bound, my balance wasn't great but I was able to build enough power into my leg and the element of surprise just so happened to be on my side for that split second. With satisfaction, Grell had realized my intentions just a second too late. My booted foot connected with his jaw sending him flying against the stone wall. An audible crack resounded, some of the stone fragmenting and falling to the wet ground.

I watched as Grell slid to the ground in a daze and I let a broad smile spread across my face. Arms wrapped around me and the distance between me and the stunned reaper grew quickly. A chin landed on my shoulder, a huff ruffling my hair loosened by the rough touch of the woman in red. "You do realize that was quite foolish?"

Narrowing my eyes at Grell, I gritted my teeth, a low growl rumbled in my throat. "He deserved it."

"Ture enough," Sebastian agreed lightly, "But do let me handle it from here." He removed his chin as his arms slipped away and the bindings on my wrists snapped freeing me completely.

"Have fun." Bringing my wrist around to rub the soreness from them I gave him one glance over my shoulder before moving towards Ciel.

 **...**

 _Is it just me or has Amelia been just a beacon for trouble so far? Poor girl. And this time, Sebastian was partially to blame._


	11. Chapter 11

_Not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter so I will let you readers provide that input. A massive dose of writer's block hit over the week and I wrote, deleted, wrote again, deleted again and became irritated enough finally to just put it off for about two days before I came up with this. I may try again with it but for now I don't feel like punching my computer from frustration at my own creative problems so I will leave it for now. If there are grammar mistakes and all that in here I apologize. I will scrub it when my brain somewhat solidifies from the pool of goo this chapter has reduced it to. Yeah, this chapter was a pain in my ass! But I still hope you enjoy it for the most part._

 **...**

Sinking to my nose in the warm bath water I closed my eyes and let the rush of the evening's excitement leave my muscles. But my thoughts would not cease. After watching Sebastian successfully pummel Grell into the cobble stone ground in the alley, I found I was far from satisfied. Wanting nothing more the entire time I stood in the cold rainy night, anger flaring to its peak, than to wrap my hands around both the reaper's and demon's necks. To strangle the life from them right then and walk away with a smile on my face.

A deep throb in my ankle reminding me of why my reasoning to take my fury out on the two would have ended in a broken body. Stinging from the cut on my cheek as I sank lower into the steaming water reminded me of my interference, a choice I made on instinct. One that was sending my stomach in flips and twists, I had stepped in when I shouldn't have and not until after it was too late had I realized what I had done.

Blowing bubbles in the water, I rose to lean forward and wrapped my arms around my legs laying my chin on my raised knees. Cool air caressed my back and I shivered, "I messed up, didn't I?" I droned the question out to myself in the quiet room. My whisper echoing in my ears, over and over again, that my quick reaction and lack of thinking might have sent everything into chaos. More so than what was already to come but who was to know, maybe my choice wouldn't affect much? Or, maybe it would, there was no way to find out right now.

 **Earlier…**

"Why waste your time on someone so mundane, dear Bassy?!" Slinging his death scythe over his shoulder with practiced ease, Grell gave a wink and blew a kiss towards Sebastian. His theatrics were border lining comical, but I was far from in the mood to release my grip on my anger to laugh at his antics towards the demon butler. "When you can have all of this!" Bellowing out, Grell jumped forward swinging the chainsaw around as he advanced on Sebastian.

Skidding to a halt, Grell huffed crossing his arm across his chest, death scythe dangling in hand and tapped his temple with his other. "I guess I can see the attraction, however mild it may be. She really isn't much to look at." I ignored his jab and looked away from the two. "But I have different preferences, I did rather like seeing her… _covered in red_." That shrill characteristic to his voice faded as it dipped low towards the end.

Something that did not pass my ears, I turned to look towards him, "Wha-" Mechanical whirring rumbled to life, blaring next to my head. Only seconds allowed my eyes to snap to the side and catch a quick glimpse of metal before I was jerked away roughly. My wrist popping as I was yanked from my feet and my vision filled with black. Twisting around, my stomach heaved at the rapid change of elevation, my breath leaving me in one loud exhale. Like I had been hit hard in the stomach, my lungs constricted.

When the unexpected movement finally ceased, I sucked in air, coughing and sputtering as it caught in my throat. Heaving and fighting my legs to not give out on me I grasped tight to what was in front of me. Cloth, I could feel and tell that much as disoriented as I was, and it was moving. Expanding and contracting slowly.

Almost like, breathing? Looking up I finally realized why, "Sebastian?" Then my mind reeled and I gasped pushing against his chest to look around the alley. With the light so minimal, lit only by the moon when there was a break in the cloud cover, I was finally able to make out the smaller figure. Standing in place the same as before, I breathed a sigh of relief. Not far from him though stood the rogue reaper. "What the hell is your problem?!" I tried pushing more on Sebastian's chest but found his arms held me firm.

Grunting with annoyance I looked up to the demon, "Thanks but you can let go now." He merely looked down to me.

"Why protect her?" The pout on his face was practically vocalizing with his words. "I can do much better than _her_ I assure you!"

"Pleading will get you nowhere." I mumbled under my breath and huffed turning my face back to Sebastian's chest.

His chest rose as his voice rumbled to life within, "I require no assurance on that matter." His offhanded comment sent a new rush of anger across my skin, tingling and burning its way all over.

"Are you purposefully trying to get me killed tonight?!" Pushing harder against his chest, growling when his grip did no loosen at first, I looked up to him in defiance. "Damnit, Sebastian let go of me!" Only humoring me I'm sure, his arms lessened their hold and I pushed one final time stumbling back.

Loud yawning came from Grell as he stayed his place and looked to the both of us, boredom lacing his words, "Lover's quarrels, so boring, we need to liven things up! Don't you agree, Bassy?! What do you say we show this little girl how it's done?"

With one final look down to me, Sebastian stepped around keeping me to his back as he faced Grell. The crazy redhead wasting no time swung his death scythe high and lunged towards Sebastian. I felt a hand grab my arm and I was shoved away landing on the cold wet ground with a thump splashing bits of water around. Groaning, I pushed myself up to see Sebastian's back against the wall, Grell's weapon held between his hands as he fought to keep the machine from slicing into him.

Watching the demon's eyebrows furrow with strain to keep the distance between himself and the rapidly moving blades, I thought against my better judgement. I wanted to help him but what could I do? I'd be sawed in half before I could even make a move close enough. By focus only was I able to keep my body from showing the pain my ankle was in after the impact to Grell's face earlier. Adrenaline helped to numb it but as it faded the pain made itself known and reminded me of how stupid and reckless my actions had been.

My reverie shattered though when I glanced back to Ciel. Letting my self-induced internal drama go, I scrambled to my feet ignoring the ache in my ankle. Focusing on the dagger held high in the hand of Madam Red, her other hand griped tightly around the boy's throat, I acted. Again rash, without thought for consequence, only doing and following my body as it moved on its own accord. I reached up and wrapped my hand around her wrist to pull it down when she surprised me. Not expecting the woman to react so quickly, she snatched her hand back and lashed out with the blade. Only by a hair did I pull away though the slight stinging in my left cheek told me that I wasn't fast enough. Only a nick, a small miscalculation on distance but I had acted out of pure instinct, it could have been much worse.

Stupid, I was stupid for stepping in. She was going to stop; she was going to realize that she did not possess the strength to end the life of her nephew, her sister's son. But still, my heart hammered in my chest when she turned back and held her blade high once more. Panic edged its way forward as I watched; everything slowed around me. Sebastian's strained voice yelling out for his young master was muffled to my ears. Sounds of metal imbedding into something and grinding to a halt, Sebastian's sudden appearance behind the woman in red, Ciel's command for him to spare the woman and Madam Red breaking her control, all rushed together.

"I-I can't." Madam Red's voice broke my stupor. Lifting her hands to her face, the dagger clanged to the ground at her feet as she backed stepped a few paces. Her shoulders rocking with muffled sobs as she mumbled to herself and slowly lifted her head to peer down at Ciel. Tears pouring over her lids as she softly recapped for herself her reasoning and drive for her conflicting emotional trauma. Ciel said not a word as the woman spoke.

While their focus was on the distraught woman, I saw him moving forward, coming closer with a look of complete disappointment drawn across his face in the sliver of moonlight. His death scythe swinging back and forth as he approached slowly with stiff shoulders, his red hair waving about behind him.

It wasn't my intentions but when the hunk of metal to his side shifted, glinting in the dim light as the clouds broke overhead, my legs moved. I'd curse my body later for its defiance.

He was quick but I had anticipated his move from the start, knowing even before his intentions became clearly written on his face what was coming. Grabbing the collar of her jacket, I jerked her towards me just as she was turning to face the approaching man. The moment that I knew the weapon would make its killing blow to her chest. Pulling her hard to my chest, I wrapped an arm around her middle and spun us both around pushing hard against the ground with my uninjured foot just as the scythe whirred to life again and he thrust it forward.

Both of us hit the wet stone covered ground with a thump.

Panting out, my adrenaline flowing again, I whipped around to see the weapon descending on me. Eyes widening I shrieked closing them tight and shielded myself with my arm. "Sebastian!"

There was a dull thump, followed by a pained groan and the sound of the machine distanced. Chancing a look over my raised arm, I found that Grell was now some distance away dusting off his jacket nonchalantly with a pout on his face. When I felt movement beneath me I shrieked in surprise again looking down.

"Oh, no. What have I done?" I muttered lowly. How could I-why did I? Bad, this was bad…wasn't it?

"Wh-why did you save me?"

"AH! Again with you?!" I looked to Grell as he pointed a finger my way, his scowl turning to a very pronounced pout.

Such a drama queen.

Rolling my eyes, I grunted lifting myself quickly from the woman below me and flopped to her side on my back. Staring up into the dark cloud covered sky, I watched the steady rain fall. In a numb sort of peace for a brief moment I let a smile tug at my lips. The smile slowly turned into a broad grin as my eyes closed with it. Light laughter rocked my shoulders spilling from my lips. Laughter that gradually grew the more I thought about what I had just done. I had saved Madam Red, I had interfered with the story and I had no idea how bad I might have just messed up by doing so.

"Oh my, I think she may be broken." Grell chimed from across the way.

"A-Amelia?" Ciel's voice reached my ears plainly yet I ignored him continuing with my uproarious laughter that had me rolling over to my side and curling into myself. My laughter stemmed from no amusement; rather, it shook me uncontrollably due to my reasoning for going against my most important rule. The rule I set the moment I figured I would be stuck here for an unknowing amount of time. The rule to just let these events play out without my presence making a fit of everything, the rule that I just annihilated in one fell swoop…do not get involved.

 **Present…**

Water swished in the tub as I stood. Sighing loudly, I reached over and took the thin towel from the little rack and wrapped it around as best I could. Securing what little extra fabric was left in my fist, I stepped over the lip of the tub and out to stand on the cold wooden floor. The room was a bit drafty but there was a small fireplace built into the corner of the room which provided enough heat to stave off the chill in the air.

Shuffling my way to a nearby chair I sat with another long tired sigh. A shiver trailed along my spin and down my legs when the coldness of the wooden seat seeped through the thin cloth around me. Though feeling the elements around me well enough, I also felt numb. Mentally.

I had hated seeing the woman, Madam Red, killed by Grell's death scythe in the show and had wished it hadn't ended for her. Perhaps that was why I jumped into action and pulled her away from the strike that was to end her life. But as I thought more on the ride back to the little estate, as selfish as it may sound, I almost wish I hadn't saved her. It wasn't originally intended for her to live past tonight. So, what did this mean? Maybe it was too early to tell but I couldn't stop thinking about it. What would be Madam Red's role now? Now that instead of Ciel having her body taken to the Undertaker for prep for a funeral, she was sitting down in the study with the young earl.

"Crap." My voice sounded gravelly laced thickly with stress and I let my head hang low. Wet hair stuck to the sides of my face and I watched the little droplets of water form at the ends to drip and land on my bare legs. "Leave it to me to fuck things up."

"I recall saying that I would only let that slide but _one_ time." His low smooth voice trailed from behind.

With a shriek, I turned to see him standing in the doorway, candle in hand and closed eyed smile on his face. Too lost in thought, I hadn't even heard the door opening. Pulling the cloth tight I cleared my throat, shifting on the chair I grabbed the bottom of the towel in a tight fist and yanked it down until my knuckles touched the wooden surface of the chair's seat, my legs coming together at the knee encasing my fist between. Feeling very exposed even to his closed eyes, I went on the defensive sending him a glare. "Can I help you?"

His eyes opened slowly, immediately finding my own with ease. "You were taking quite a bit of time in here. I was simply making sure you had not drowned…or been kidnapped again."

Hearing his little hint to sarcasm I let my lips pull up to a minor sneer. "It was _your_ fault you know?"

"Hmm," His head tilted just a bit, that mocking smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. "And how exactly was your kidnapping my fault?"

That familiar feeling of anger boiled inside my chest again. My grip on the poor cloth around me tightened as I closed my eyes tight and clenched my teeth. Shoulders shaking lightly as they tensed, I let my head fall again not daring to look at the demon. His nonchalant way of waving the blame off about this whole mess was going to make me do something stupid. And trying to kick his ass right now in nothing more than a flimsy excuse for a towel was definitely stupid. However, my chances of laying a hand on him let alone beating his ass were slim to none when fully dressed, maybe if I flashed him it would distract him long enough for me to get at least one hit in.

Snorting at the thought I looked up to him, "You are serious? Your _suggestive_ comments in my room? Do you not remember those?" When he did not bother an effort for an answer I huffed. "Obviously Grell had taken quite an interest in you and I think you knew well enough. What you said earlier, referring to 'our finishing up' and my 'clothes needing repairing' following your apology for their state? You cannot say that you didn't intend for those comments to sound any other way. And I am sure you didn't miss the glare that lunatic sent me before you walked out of the room."

Of course he didn't, at that point I was sure he had already come to the conclusion of the real identity of Jack the Ripper. If he could come to know a fact such as that then he couldn't have missed the looks Grell sent him, or how the rogue reaper fawned over him during expert displays of how to be a proper butler. And all that other shit!

In my world, I would have slit his throat already. Even knowing what he was and knowing a simple blade wouldn't do much, I would still try. But I wasn't in my world and here, his kind was far superior to mine. As well, humans were easier to deal with and I found that I was hardly a match for the demon or reaper for that matter. But not for lack of trying, I was able to catch them off guard which surprised even me. Especially when I hadn't realized it had been Sebastian I had thrown across the room before. Creatures such as them never suspect a fragile human girl to be able to do much other than scream and die.

Well, I have yet to go down without a fight and I wasn't going to lower myself just because of his status. Standing from the chair, I schooled my face to calm and stepped forward. "You are an ass, Sebastian."

Shadow darkened his eyes as his smirk grew. The flame from the little candle he held sent light dancing over his face ominously. As a predator ready to leap at its prey he stood tall in the doorway blocking my only escape from the little washroom. "Your language is quite vulgar for a young lady."

Crossing my arm over my chest to grasp at my other, hand still fisted in the material covering my essentials I glared up to him. "I would have figured my state of undress in front of a man that is not my lover would be considered more inappropriate than my descriptive preferences and verbiage."

Bringing the candle up I watched with rising curiosity and an inkling of nervousness as his eyes narrowed. His lips twisted up into that smile and as he parted them a touch I watched the flame flicker erratically until one audible breath killed the bright glow. Simultaneously, the candles situated around the room died out, small puffs of smoke rising where the flames once burned atop the candle wicks.

I gasped as I was grabbed and pulled close, crushed against his form in the dark. My eyes widened from both surprise and the struggled to gain sight in the blackness that enveloped the room so suddenly. Ragged breaths rattled in my throat with each exhale, hitching when his fingers cleared my ear of the hair covering it. His breath blew over my damp skin as his voice filled my ear.

"There are many descriptions I would give for your current appearance, Amelia," He inhaled deeply letting a low groan rise, the sound rumbling in his chest vibrating up his throat, "But inappropriate is not one I would use."

 **...**

 _All right, let me have it._


	12. Chapter 12

_"Write drunk; edit sober." – Ernest Hemingway_  
You know sometimes I feel like I might have gotten this backwards when I go back and look at what I've written. *shrugs* Oh and of course - **Writers Block** : _When your imaginary friends stop talking to you._ *Glares* Hey you! Where the hell were you for that last chapter?! Get back here!

 **...**

Inhale deeply.

Exhale slowly.

Repeat and relax.

Gradually, his scent not helping in the slightest, the shivers dissolved. Faint quivering beneath skin, muscles spasming, contracting and releasing tension almost painfully, I wanted to give in. Each deep controlled breath driving me closer to the edge rather than further from it, I battled against my lesser instincts for control. Cracking and weakening with every hot breath blown over bare skin and feather light touches, his body kept control over mine with such little effort. Up and down my back, the thin cloth making for a sheer barrier between my skin and his gloved hand, his fingers caressed effortlessly.

Another deep breath, freshly brewed tea with a hint of something mild, sweet even, invaded my senses and I wished to hold my breath without need for air. Instead I closed my eyes to let my mind wander further from him. Betrayal it was, memories and images came, idle fantasies born of a boring Saturday morning lazing around my home all of which this man held the larger fraction. Daydreaming of what such an encounter would produce, embarrassed that my adult mind would go to something so unobtainable.

And yet, as I found myself held against his chest in nothing but a towel, I could find nothing I wanted more than to kick the crap out of him. One for events that transpired several hours ago and two for his use of a weakness all humans have…temptation. And he could not deny that he was inching at it little by little. With every breath, deliberately flowing over sensitive and still damp skin sending my already heated body into a fit, he set light to a flame that I was desperately trying to extinguish. Desire twisted and coiled as the heat rose to immeasurable heights in that little washroom. Burning hotter than the anger that now simmered beneath a new, swelling emotion but I held to the fraying thread of vexation as best I could.

"There is something about you I cannot quite put my finger on." Whispering low, husky, deeply tone words trailed across my ear, his lips brushing sending gooseflesh along my uncovered arms. Thin, light hairs standing on end, my sense of feel intensifying where my arms brushed against his clothed body. Touch was becoming a dangerous act and as I opened my eyes to the darkness I found that though I had wanted light, I was rather happy there were no candles lit. Sight may be my undoing.

I set my focus to the thin slivers of golden light seeping through the cracks of the closed door. Closed? Wait when had it been closed? This was becoming more of a problem than my growing need with the uncomfortable heat boiling low, my attention skills were severely decreasing.

"And naturally, I find myself curious." The soft material of his gloved hand running lightly against the length of my shoulder tapped at my sense of focus. Another bout of chills rushed down my spine before his hand gently came to rest against my neck, his fingers hooking the back and his thumb pressing to the taut muscle near the pulse point. Of which I was undoubtedly sure he could feel pounding with each harsh beat of my heart. His next words doing nothing but increasing the already rapid beating inside my chest, "But I intend to _remedy_ that soon enough."

Close, he was so close and with every breath my lungs filled and with each fill came his scent overwhelming my sense of reasoning. For what is was, which I continued to tell myself it was nothing, this little interaction was thoroughly waving my ability to keep a steady head. Forcing myself I was able to produce a few words of my own, though my voice having been weakened and only coming by a whisper's standards did they leave my lips. "And what have I done…" Breathing deep, "to bring on this curiosity?"

"First would be your lack of curiosity." Replying without hesitation, his response came to my ears as all his words had, dragging my senses through a haze as his breath heated my ear.

Shakely, I release the one my lungs had held captive for longer than they were capable. "Is there a second?" I whispered, eyes closing.

Remaining silent a moment, only our breaths echoing between us, his calm but heavy while mine kept low and unsteady. Startle with a chuckle that rumbled in his chest, I stiffened, he shifted and I gasped. Soft, warm lips pressed down to the curve that connected my neck and shoulder. Pressing firmer before releasing, the flesh still tender from the bite, his voice finally slipped from his lips. "Second would be this…this has brought on the bulk of my curiosity of you."

Lips pressed over the spot again, gently, lingering longer before slowly rolling from my skin and disappearing completely. Closing my eyes again I pressed my lips together tightly releasing a long slow sigh through my nose. I needed to gain control of myself back and quick. Focus would help me in this little battle of the minds but I had already found it to be sorely lacking.

I can do this. Concentrating on keeping my wits I tested my voice in the open, "So, with curiosity comes questions." So far so good, not strong and still a bit shaky but there was an underlying firmness that was rising with my confidence.

"Naturally." His light response followed.

Venturing further, "How then do you plan to go about sating this curiosity of yours then?" I was proud of myself, if I could pat my own back I would have. Though my voice still struggled to find the strength it was capable of it did not waver as much.

His head rose, his breath hitting my ear once again, "It is simple." Voice humming softly and laced with amusement, he leaned in closer, his cheek resting against my temple. " _I_ will ask a question and in turn _you_ will answer." Though I could not see his face, I could feel his cheek move as a smile spread across it.

Opening my eyes they narrowed immediately, a deep scowl wrinkling my brow, so this was to be his little game? Manipulation was to be his card huh? Using his skills and knowledge as a demon to lure weaker prey into his clutches by any means necessary…and it didn't take a genius to figure out what the means were here. Images of the little cult sister materialized in my head and my scowl grew deeper. Those fine hairline cracks in my walls began to fill again, slowly but steadily. He was indeed very good at the game, I'd admit that completely. Hard to deny such facts when my legs were steadily weakening beneath me but I'd like to think that I did have some restraints on my growing temptations.

Planning from here on to shackle my urges down and with it burn the images that particular thought brought on, I was going to try my best to fight this. It was all I could do being held so close to his warm clothed body, mine nearly naked only covered by a thin cloth. "Well," Straightening as much as I possibly could giving my position I continued with strained confidence, "While _you_ figure out just what _you_ want from me, _I_ would like to get some clothes on."

When that low, smooth chuckle flowed across my ear that little pinch of confidence I had built nearly shattered, nervousness filling its place. "You wish to go to your room?" An underlying tone told me that I should proceed with caution.

" _Yes?_ " Probably not my best answer.

Tightening of his arms was my only warning before cool wind nipped at my skin and tossed my wet hair wildly about. Gasping, the quick movement followed by an abrupt halt force the air from my lungs, returning all with one audible inhale to my aching chest. Head spinning, stomach lurching and body wracked with cold chills, it took a moment for my mind to catch back up with itself. Not quite like in the Viscount's ballroom had his movements been this time, no, this time they were harsh. He was not trying to be gentle.

As my mind pieced itself back to a whole, I took notice of the flooring beneath my feet. No longer was it the cold wood from the washroom but now a soft, plush rug my feet were sinking into. Wood crackling across the room brought dim lighting and warmth from the flames dancing and licking their way across the logs and I found this room an acceptable change to my previous station. The additional heat help to coerce my tense muscles to relax as the biting chill was forced away. However, the little bout of calm was quickly crumbling. Additional light meant that I could now see and after standing in the dark washroom my vision was well adjusted to the dim light.

Oh, this was…my room.

I wasn't fully sure I should be thanking Sebastian for hastening my retreat from the cold washroom to my bedroom or if I should be more nervous about it. The lead ball forming in the pit of my stomach told me the latter. Gulping down the tiny bit of fear tickling my throat, I set to reminding myself that I was not some hung up fan girl falling head over heels here. Even with his arms secured around me, I was not going to fawn over this man, this demon.

Keeping eyes trained to his coat covered chest, I will my brain to stop its nonsense. He was, in technicality, a fictional character. Born of another's imagination and design, he wasn't supposed to be real and yet here I was held close enough to feel the real enough body heat penetrating his clothing and my soul.

But I could do this. Finding my poorly constructed resolve, I encouraged myself to stand tall. And with an internal nod of encouragement and boost to my shriveling confidence I lifted my head to peer up to him. How I wish I hadn't done that. Slapping myself over and over for allowing it to happen, I groaned as my stomach flipped. Fictional character or not that look was dangerous on any man's face, especially his.

Looking down to me with a devilish grin and half-lidded eyes while radiating a dominant demeanor that was quickly shaking the strength from my legs, Sebastian knew he had the upper hand. It was clearly written all over his smug, _sexy_ face. Making it worse by trailing his tongue along his lower lip, my eyes doing little in hiding their interest as they followed the movement before snapping back to his in time to catch the glint of amusement flashing across shadowed wine colored eyes.

 _But I am stronger than this!_ I berated myself; _I will not let him get to me!_ Fighting against the searing need building and coiling within, I continued to scold myself internally as I watched him.

A sigh smooth as silk flowed through partially parted lips as his gaze held mine. Raising a single gloved hand to his lips I watched with growing interest, to my dismay. Pathetic I was. Swallowing the lump in my throat sure to be my heart, I watched as he bit down carefully onto the material. Slowly tugging up at the tip of each covered finger until his hand was freed of the little white glove, it dangling from his upturned lips as he watched me. The Faustian contract seal, dark against his pale skin came into view as he raised his hand to grasp the glove. I did not miss the slight narrowing of his eyes or the falter to his grin as he pulled the glove away and stowed it into a pocket I could not see.

"To begin." There was a challenge in his eyes and lacing his tone.

It was in _my_ nature to accept when one was given. All thoughts to the contrary, I had not forgotten how vulnerable a position I was currently held in or how easily a mind can be swayed. Especially when dealing with someone such as him but I could be a stubborn one at times and after all of this I welcomed a way to give him a run for his money…or rather in his case for his souls. Even half naked and barely covered I would not back down so easily.

Sighing softly I thought to myself this was going to be quite the challenge though and I could not help but feel my loss was already upon me. Made fact more so when a smirk filled to the brim with wicked intent spread across his face.

And with what followed.

Nerves set aflame, a sharp gasp pulled through my lips to fill my lungs to capacity and my body went ridged. That ungloved hand had slipped from my view to find a place that sent gooseflesh flaring wildly. Hooking to the hem of the towel, his fingertips scraped lightly along bare skin, pulling the thin cloth up pausing once my attention was drawn. "I am well aware that you know more than you let on, Amelia."

Releasing the breath I had been holding I looked up to him with widened eyes. _Trouble_ , that was a sufficient word to describe what I was either about to be or was already in. His actions however insignificant as they may be at times should never be taken lightly, and I ignored his earlier ones. I scolded myself with each soft gasp that interrupted my work for steady breaths and huffs as they abruptly left my lips for another mistake on my part. The mistake of not wondering what the hell he was doing removing his glove.

Bare fingers skimmed higher against my thigh, skin rising to gooseflesh in their wake. Light pressure added had blunt nails digging deliciously against skin as they traveled inches higher, more skin exposed and more fire added to the flame building within.

Wanting nothing more than to strangle him right now, I wanted to strangle myself more. I had allowed myself to be ignorant and weak, playing the helpless woman to his charms and letting my body control my emotions. As the needs built atop the temptations, I faltered until I lost strength and focus. This was my idiocy that landed me here and I could only hope to find a way out now. Though my mind wanted to fight against his actions, my body became traitorous and reacted to them in kind.

 _Seriously, who wouldn't?!_

"I cannot come to fathom why your curiosity has yet to surface."

Squaring my jaw, I ignored his touch as best I could, looking up to him and letting a scowl pull at my brows. I chose to speak slowly, "What do you mean?"

Ignoring my try for defiance, he dipped his head low. Breath cascaded over my shoulder as he sighed, "Humans are such curious creatures; knowledge, power and money, all of which most want in life. Curiosity to the unknown and the need to involve one's self in matters of the unexplainable are a natural characteristic of most as well. But you, Amelia, have fought to seek nothing during your time of service."

Sighing, I tried for my voice again, "Sebastian, I-" Though I made very little progress before the words hitched in my throat with a soft squeak, his hand having shifted higher and pausing again.

"I find myself curious at your lack of curiosity."

Not jumping too quickly to voice my own affairs, I gave him a moment of silence before deeming it safe enough to try again. "I don't understand." Liar and a bad one at that I was. I knew what he was getting at, I had been waiting to see how long it would take him to finally make a move because I'll be honest, there was no way I was making the first one.

"I believe you do." Saw right through that one huh? Not surprising. "But, I will elaborate if I must. Events have come to play since your arrival and with them actions that most could not explain. The unexplainable usually breeds curiosity which in turn begs questions for such actions of unexplainable content. So answer me this, Amelia, why have you not come to ask questions most would have been dying to know the answer to by now?"

 _Because you used the word_ dying _and I am afraid of that._ When I did not answer and time continued to tick away, he pulled himself straight and stared down to me. Dark reds demanded an answer of some sorts from my lips before more punishment came. But I'd hardly call this punishment… _hopeless_ ; I am a sad excuse of a person.

Gasping when nails drug higher, I managed to stutter a response. "I-I don't reme-mber!" Heated air from the fireplace danced along still slightly damp skin.

His cool fingertips teased my skin, tracing patterns higher beneath the towel, "Let me refresh your memory…the ballroom?"

"It was dark, I couldn't see much." My retort was met with more air eagerly caressing more exposed skin, the towel inching up just a hairsbreadth. Heat flared along the length of my neck stopping to darken along my cheekbones. Blunt fingernails dug into my flesh again eliciting another gasp to sound from my lips.

"The alley?"

I gave him a similar answer which brought a similar reaction. Another gasp, more unsteady breathes and plenty of scolding myself mentally, it was my own fault but I continued.

"The symbol on my hand," He challenged, possibly thinking that he may just have me on this one, "I know you saw it, the darkness cannot be blamed for your lack of sight."

"A tattoo?" By far none of my answers had been very convincing and that one had to have been the worst. Still breathless, I did not hesitate to continue my retort, "Not really out of the ordinary." Denying that the feel of his nails scrapping along my upper leg wasn't enjoyable would have been my most obvious lie. As much distaste as I had for the situation, I could not help but allow a little enjoyment to surface behind it. And though my lack of curiosity and answers were met with dissatisfying growls, each gasp or reactive sound falling from my lips did act to liven a few low satisfied chuckles from him telling me that there was something to be had on both accounts.

"Amelia." Husky and low, his voice growled overhead.

"Sebastian." Another growl resonated as his chest vibrated against mine. I honestly couldn't help myself, toying with him while he toyed with me? Who could resist? Not I.

It was an unexpected move; perhaps surprise was to be his card here as well as manipulation. Pushing his legs against my own I felt the loss of balance tipping me backwards before the hand rested against my neck fell to keep me steady. Moving to keep balance, I stepped back from his modest advance only to be spurred further, taking several more. Warmth spread across my back where his hand now lay as he press firmly and used his own body to guide us. The back of my knees brushed against something and my first instinct was to jump and squeal, but I held in the squealing. Stepping back more into the softness it soon became firm and I realized what he had done.

Snorting, I found my resolve to subdue the somewhat tense situation by finding the comical thread. "Is this it, Sebastian?" My voice still wavered from being heated thoroughly by his exploits. Those deep red eyes locked to mine and flashed. I could feel his muscles tense against my chest. Just barely noticeable, his shoulders stiffened as his arms flexed and relaxed, his body preparing for my move I suppose. But I had no move, not yet and especially not when I could feel the expectancy rolling off of him.

Surprise would be my card against his. But it was a card I could not play at the moment.

Shutting my eyes my shoulders shook with unheard amusement and I slid my free, well free enough hand up between us and with a little maneuvering was able to find the bridge of my nose and pinch lightly. Forcing my wavering calm to surface fully with deep breaths my voice flowed, " _Dolor en el culo._ " My tongue rolled along as I mumbled my continuous complaints. " _Hijo de puta irritante._ " Groaning, I let my hand slip from my nose and peered up to him with distaste, " _Golpear a su culo sería un placer que sabes_ _._ " Taking note that my voice had become somewhat stronger, I held myself ready not knowing exactly if he had actually understood my words.

Nails dug a little deeper against my thigh, "Pardon?" Tone light, he looked down to me with bemusement.

I'll take that as a no? Possibly? His posture and demeanor gave way to nothing but plausible uncertainty.

Suppressing the hiss of pained pleasure that arose, a moan sat just at the tip of my tongue as he scraped his nails a little higher, I shifted against him to steady my posture as much as would be allowed confined the way I was. It was hard to hide the smirk that was slowly transforming my frown as it pulled without permission at the corner of my lip. "I know that I owe you an explanation, Sebastian. I am also very much aware of my position and how quickly things can change."

Pausing I contemplated my next words. Should I tell him or just hint at what I know? Neither would really be a safe wager and I could end up finding myself in a more compromising positon. Looking down with raised eyebrows I chided myself. Our chests pressed together like so had my heart pounding. My legs pinned against my bed like this gave way to a suggestive bout of actions and images that had an even deeper blush spreading across my already heated face. And his nails imbedding themselves in my flesh with towel pulled to give an indecent view of my upper leg, well could a position really become more compromising that this? Thinking of what lay just behind me I figure that with one swift calculated move it very well could.

And as much as I wouldn't mind that, I needed to keep my girlish fantasies in check just a little longer.

"Look," Readying myself for what may come next, the muscles in my legs tensed and the look he gave made it evident that he noticed what my body was doing in turn as he smirked down to me. "I will say this much, there are details and such that I am aware of that…I probably. Shouldn't. Be." Swallowing the nerves that set aflame from my very half-assed admission, I glanced away quickly and lit a challenge of my own. "But I am sure you hold information that would be beneficial to me." Looking back to him I kept my gaze hard and with a little effort was able to place my free hand over the place on my shoulder. The place a great deal of his attention had been bestowed, "About this specifically."

Dark crimson eyes trailed down to rest where my hand laid covering the mark and narrowed just a little. I knew it; I knew that he had some knowledge of it even if I didn't give him all of the details I could remember. Even though I could remember very little of our skirmish, if it could be called one, I had noticed how much attention he had given the bite. As closely guarded as his body language was to most, the untrained eye would miss minute changes and dismiss what would seem a simple look upon something. But that tiny flicker of narrowing to his eyes was clearly visible to my own, especially as close as we stood to one another. It was hard not to miss.

Narrowing my own eyes at him I squeezed my shoulder, "You do know something." I accused.

All evidence of a response hanging on his lips disappeared with a few soft taps on the bedroom door.

"Amelia?" Now that was surprising. "Might I speak with you a moment?"

The warmth of his hand disappeared from my back and the thin material of the towel fell back in place. He did not move much as far as distance but with his hands no longer settled on me I found a gap big enough to slip from his grasp and hurriedly walked towards the door. Leaving him standing near the bed, I heaved a deep breath giving him a look over my shoulder before turning to the door. Opening it just a few inches I peeked out, I didn't need anyone else getting ideas around here.

"Yes, Madam Red?"

She looked down to me with a smile that came nowhere near to reaching her eyes, "I was wondering if I may speak with you, alone?"

"Oh, um sure. If you could just give me time to get dressed I can meet you downstairs?" My offer was met with a slow nod. "Okay, how about the kitchen then? We can have some tea and no one will bother us in there." She dipped her head once and turned away from the door. Her footsteps slowly faded and I breathed a sigh leaning my head against the door as it closed softly.

Straightening up I turned my attention back to Sebastian, "I'll make you a deal." With my heart still pounding, I looked to him awaiting his response.

It was obvious in how his brows rose that I had managed to capture his full attention.

 **...**

Hmm...I don't like leaving it where it is but continuing it here would make this chapter ridiculously long. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this update and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I was a little tired when I tried to edit this.

Oh and the Spanish in this chapter is probably a bit rough, Google translator :( So my apologies if it is just messed up.

This is roughly what was supposed to be said:

 _Dolor en el culo - Pain in the ass._

 _Hijo de puta irritante - Irritating son of a bitch._

 _Golpear a su culo sería un placer que sabes -_ _Beating his ass would be a pleasure you know_


	13. Chapter 13

_So sorry I missed last week. I will be working to post another chapter sometime in the next few days following this one to catch back up. This chapter might be a tad boring and I may go back and edit it at a later time. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. I would also like to thank everyone for the Reviews/Follows/Favorites. You ladies and gents are awesome! I would really like to see more reviews coming up and following this chapter. :)_

 **...**

Pathetically out of a brewing of desperation I crossed a well-known boundary between humans and the supernatural. One that every smart human being knew to keep well enough away from, yet I had been toeing the line for quite some time now anyhow. All it took was a shuffle and I was passed the point of no return.

I had made a deal with Sebastian Michaelis, a demon.

No contract was agreed upon, no, it was nothing like that but it was a verbal agreement between him and me. So, in all actuality considering what he was it might as well have been one. And it still added mass to the growing ball of concern in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh isn't this exciting?!" All smile and blush, Mey-Rin pressed her palms to her cheeks and gushed aloud.

"I can hardly keep myself seated!" Bouncing with surging joy and anticipation, Finny was a bubbly ball of pure sunshine. Grinning from ear to ear almost the entirety of the journey across the countryside he beamed to Mey-Rin, the both of them giggling uncontrollably.

Sitting just across from me, Mey-Rin and Finny continued to share their growing excitement. A sudden share of generosity from the young master towards his loyal servants had them all a buzz in the small open carriage. I didn't have the heart to tell them their excitement was all for not and this little vacation was going to be far from enjoyable. They would find out soon enough.

Ignoring the rambunctious bunch around me I let my silent reprimands grow louder for my recent decisions. Admitting to myself over time that everyone made unintelligent decisions every once in a while. Though, as of recently, mine seemed to be adding up at an alarming rate. My usual quick wit and sharp tongue that I had become accustomed to in my own world, time and experience in life having much to thank for this growing talent, I continued to find myself at a loss here. Was this world interfering with me in other ways?

This I wasn't sure of and I caught myself numerous times falling into a daze and loosing myself to the nothing that came with it. It was scary, as much as I hate to admit that, but it was and the more time that passed the more that I found that I was beginning to depend on others rather than being able to take the stand for myself as I had so in the past. It was…disconcerting.

 ** _…_**

 _"I'll make you a deal."_

 _A statement, a declaration of a promise, one that I was regretting the moment the last word slipped through my lips. But it was far too late to take it back._

 _Sebastian had taken an almost immediate interest, "Are you certain you want to take that path?" His eyes gleamed with mischief as he stepped forward slowly and approached from across the room only halting once he was but a foot away._

 _Biting my lip, I looked up to him to find a smirk had pulled the corner of his lip up; he was enjoying the torment that riddled my face far too much. It irked me to see the amusement so clearly displayed in his deep crimson eyes. Letting my lip slip from between my teeth I glared up to him, "Yes, quite certain actually. I can think of no other way to get you off my back for a little while, so I figure an agreement for the time being would be acceptable."_

 _His smirk widened as he leaned down, his face close enough to feel his warm breath cascading over my skin with every word uttered in that deep husky whisper. "You have my full attention, Miss Amelia."_

 _Words can be as dangerous as actions if spoken just right or without thought first applied. So, with a deep breath I wracked my brain for the right ones and crossed my fingers that I would have the guts later on to keep my implied promise. Feeling almost defeated, I let my gaze drop to the floor, shifting my feet uncomfortably under his analyzing eyes and sighed. My shoulders dropped, I just needed to say what was on the tip of my tongue and do it now before the coward in me took hold._

 _"I would like nothing more than to sit down and spill my guts about everything right now but I can't. I may have already messed some things up as it is." My shoulders lifted and dropped sharply as I inhaled deeply and let it all out in one quick huff. Looking back up to him I met his curious stare, "It doesn't have to be right now, it could be any time. There is information that you and I want from the other and I would think…it only fair that if I give a little of what you want, you would return the favor."_

 _"A question for a question then?" I watched as his eyebrows rose, hoping that it would be enough to reel him into agreeing._

 _Nodding my silent answer, I waited. Stress built the longer the silence stretched on in the room and I very nearly breathed an audible sigh of relief when he finally looked down to me and nodded._

 _"Very well, will that be all?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Might I add something to this deal?" I didn't really like the tone of his voice but if it was going to benefit the both of us then I didn't see the point in disagreeing, though I was hesitant still, I nodded. "If for any reason I find that your answer is not satisfactory or if I believe you are lying then I shall devise a proper punishment, one that I see fit to the situation to supply a suitable response. Of course the same courtesy would be given to you as well. Is that sufficient?"_

 ** _…_**

I am in so much trouble. Rubbing my temples to try and soothe the ache building behind my eyes that grew with each harsh beat in my chest, I slumped forward to rest my elbows on my knees. Covering my face with my palms, I closed my eyes.

"Hey." A hand lay on my back lightly before hesitantly patting. "Are you okay?"

Dropping my hands I turned to peer up at Bard giving my best reassuring smile and nod choosing to gesture rather than voice it. He wouldn't have heard anything with the two loud mouths sitting just across from us anyways. I was surprised that I was able to hear his few spoken words over the two, though his hand did well enough to capture my attention.

He didn't look convince but didn't push it, rather giving me another look before removing his hand and turning to take up a similar position as I, his cigarette burning between his lips. Drawing in deeply, he exhaled the puff of smoke out and stared off blankly before he seemed to snap back and a large grin spread across his face. Smacking his knee with a deep chuckle he joined in with the other two's boisterous chanting.

As for myself, I just chose to watch the three. They were so happy and excited about what was to come and I hadn't the heart to break that for them with the truth. So, instead I let my mind wander away and tuned them out. In the open carriage just ahead of ours sat one of my many problems. Postured stiff as a board as he managed Ciel's carriage closer to our destination, completely ignoring the rambunctiousness that followed close behind.

A second problem soon joined, mind spinning and causing the throb behind my eyes to increase. Something else I was having a lot of lately.

Madame Red, she was alive and well thanks to me and I wasn't fond of the idea of being her savior. Not that I hated the woman and wanted her dead. I wouldn't disagree that she needed some form of psychological help, but more so that I disrupted the plot saving her from death. She was supposed to die.

And the short conversation in the kitchen that night between us.

 _ **...**_

 _Steam rose from the tea in the little cup as Madam Red handed it to me, a warm but somewhat forced smile spread across her pale face. Crimson lips quirked up in an expression that was far from reaching her dulled eyes. I could tell something was haunting her and she looked ready to burst right there before me as she turned stiffly to grab her own cup._

 _Blowing across the top, she brought it to her lips taking a small sip. Her eyes focused downward, I watched as she opened her mouth to finally speak. "I wanted to thank you but thanks seems below a standard of which you deserve and yet higher than what I wanted to give you."_

 _"Um-"_

 _She held up a hand to silence me, placing her tea back onto the counter before turning to face me fully. "What I mean is, thank you but you are an idiot."_

 _My eye twitched at that. How was I supposed to respond? "Your welcome?" Came my hesitant reply._

 _Lightly chuckling, Madam Red leaned back against the counter and folded her arms over her chest. "I am grateful, believe me but you didn't have to risk your life for me. You as well as I could have been killed. It just seemed improper for you to act for someone that was only moment before holding your life. And I wanted to apologize for my own actions towards you."_

 _All I could do was look at the woman._

 _"I understand that an apology is insufficient for what I've done. For you and my dear nephew, I could never apologize enough for the leniency that the both of you have shown me. So, to repay the debt I now find myself in up to my very nose, I am pledging my services to the Queen's guard dog. Returning to my former duties is not an option as of this moment and I find my skills would benefit my nephew greatly. My hand is now his."_

 _"Oh." Genuinely surprised, I let it show as both eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "Does, that mean you will now be living at the Phantomhive manor?"_

 _She looked to me with a grin and shook her head. "No, I find that my eyes and ears would work better where they are familiar. I will remain in the city for now."_

 _Then came another question, "Would you mind if I asked what will become of the Jack the Ripper case then?"_

 _"The Queen will be notified of its conclusion and given enough details to sate any further need for investigation or pursuit of a person. Scotland Yard needs to know nothing; it was an underworld problem beyond their caliber." She waved off dismissively._

 _"Huh, must be nice to sway people with pretty words." I mumbled into my tea cup as I brought it to my lips and took a sip._

 _"Indeed." Madam Red smiled to me._

 _ **…**_

My third problem lay at our destination. Eyes narrowing and jaw tightening I clasped my hand around my closed fist and rested my chin atop it as my elbows dug deeper into my thighs, I sighed, I did not want to face this woman. I wasn't sure I would be able to hold my tongue around her and felt it best that I keep close to the one that I knew she would distance herself from the most. Although I wanted nothing more than to do the same but I couldn't trust my mouth to behave around her and if I had to endure being stuck next to the black clad butler then so be it. I would take my chances.

To my sudden notice it had become incredibly quiet. I lifted my head to see that Finny was no longer in his seat and Mey-Rin was turned looking away at something before she suddenly started flailing her arms wildly calling to the younger boy. Bard had jumped from his seat yelling alongside her, both calling for Finny to be careful of the baby. Oh, that's right the creepy old lady on the road. I looked around us to see that a thin mist had crept across the road becoming thicker in the distance obscuring what lie ahead. A shiver ran down my spine. This place was much more ominous than when it appeared in the anime and it was unsettling, a creeping feeling slithered along my skin.

A panicked yell from Mey-Rin and Bard startled me from my seat. I jumped to my feet to see Finny looking down to the toppled baby carriage with horror, the skull of a dog rolled from the inside hitting the dirt road with a thud and all three gasped. The old woman turned and picked up the skull dusting it off carefully before righting the carrier and placing the skull back in, mumbling all the way of the baby's demise. Another chill rolled along my arms and I stepped back to plop down onto the cushioned seat once more, watching the woman waddle along the dirt road. I already hated this place.

Houndsworth was anything but a beautiful welcoming resort getaway. The collective groans and gasps from the others was evidence enough that they had seen some of the village's choices in decorations among the trees and littering the grounds. Spiked dog collars and the like hanging from the dead gnarled branches of the many twisted trees bordering the road. Skulls lay spread out from the bases of the trees and spread out of the barren land surrounding. How anyone or rather why anyone would be comfortable enough to call this home was beyond me.

The carriage creaked to a halt, jarring us from our internal ramblings. However, the view was just as dreary as the entire ride through the village. Thick mist still hung in the air obscuring much of the detail of and around the Barrymore Castle. Much to my disappointment there was one thing the mist didn't conceal and when my eyes landed on the figure standing outside, seeing hands folded down in front and a soft smile spread across her face did nothing to stop the scowl from pulling my brows down.

This woman, Angela, had been another I despised. Wanting nothing more than to occupy my hands with her throat, I busied myself with the luggage letting it fall haphazardly from the carriage to thump loudly on the ground below. The other three had stopped there gawking of the woman and turned to me with surprise. Even Sebastian who was doing his best to be polite to the woman, a gesture I knew was strained on his behalf, turned to look at me with question as I peered down to the small group with an expression that could only be described as disgust.

"Oh, please may I help?" She stepped forward hurriedly. That little innocent façade set fire to my skin.

An eyebrow rose against my will as I stared down to her, my expression holding nothing of welcome. "I've got it."

The sickeningly sweet and innocent expression upon her face darkened in a flash before quickly returning. Something I was certain everyone had missed with the exception of at least one, crimson eyes darted to meet mine and as I stared down to him I answered his silent question with a deeper frown. I was not happy to be here by any means and wanted nothing more than to rid myself of her presence as soon as possible. Holding my breath I ignored the various stares and turned to grab another bag.

"Miss Angela." Sebastian's voice rang in my ears and I stiffened listening to him speak to her with such politeness. Undoubtedly sure each word was burning his mouth as they left his lips. "If you would direct my young lord to the master of the house, I will accompany him."

"Oh, yes of course!"

My grip tightened painfully around the strap of the last bag and I turned to fling it off the carriage. Finny howled in pain as the heavy bag collided with his head. "OW! Amelia, what was that for?!" He turned to me rubbing his head; hurt filling his glistening jade eyes.

"Sorry, Finny I wasn't aiming for your head." Tone and features softer, I looked down to him in apology. My eyes darted to meet Angela's just as she turned to lead Ciel and Sebastian inside. A flash crossed her lilac colored orbs before she disappeared within.

"I assume I can leave the five of you to this then?" Sebastian asked turning just as Ciel had disappeared inside behind the woman. Pausing in the doorway and not looking back, his voice traveled back to my ears clearly. "Oh and Amelia, I will need to speak to you once our young master has been settled." Not waiting for a response, he crossed the threshold the door closing softly behind him.

An exasperated sigh flowed through my lips as my shoulders slumped, my chin hitting my chest. "Crap."

* * *

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, I listened as the others around me gloated about despite the place being extremely creepy, this was the best part. Angela was on the tip of everyone's tongues and it made my stomach turn. I let them have their false peace as I sat in silence still not trusting my mouth to behave itself. The figure walking slowly through the doorway caused me to wince in pain as I bit down on the muscle in my mouth from rolling out mumbled insults.

Watching her cautiously, I did not miss the glint in her eyes when she sat across from me before addressing the others and their bombardment of compliments. Flooding the room with praise for her abilities to care for such a large estate alone and all that mess, I could feel my restraint slipping. Standing from the table I dismissed myself silently and walked out of the kitchen ignoring Mey-Rin's calls.

Walking the halls, the manor's layout was actually quite simple in design and didn't have the maze of halls such as the Phantomhive's made it exceedingly easier to remember where the important rooms were. Currently I was heading to my own room. Since technically we were guests, even though still servants, we were granted our own rooms upon arrival and I was actually quite grateful for that much. It was nice to have a space all to myself to brood in like a stubborn child. Yes, I was acting like one but it was better than throwing a tantrum in front of everyone right now and the silence would help to calm my nerves.

* * *

Opening my eyes I looked around the dimly lit room, still groggy from sleep. Had I really fallen asleep? Suddenly panic flared hot in my chest, the sleep that weighed me down so heavily was gone and I shot up from the bed. "Shit!" I cursed my idiocy; Sebastian was going to have my head! I hadn't meant to fall asleep but there was still no excuse and I really didn't want to give him anymore ammo to use against me.

Jumping from the bed I rushed across the room and fixed my hair quickly opting for a loose, slightly messy braid. It'll have to do for now. Running my hands furiously along the length of my crimson maid's dress, the apron not present, I smoothed out the wrinkles and ran to the door pulling it open with a force that popped my shoulder. But the sharp pain disappeared instantly when burst from the room colliding with another. A startled squeal erupted from my throat. My rush intertwined my still moving legs with theirs and I grasped clothing feeling myself falling. Pulling them down with me, both of us hit the floor with an audible thud in a tangle of limbs. A grunt forced through my lips when my head made contact with the hard floor.

Please, oh please don't let this be who I think it is.

I could not see who I had unwillingly tumbled into in my hasty retreat from my room, my eyes clamped shut instantly when pain radiated from the back of my skull on impact. Be Bard or Finny, hell I would have taken crashing into Ciel even or for that matter, Angela. Some satisfaction could have been found there if I'd actually hit her hard enough. But the deep breath filling my lungs filled my senses with a familiar scent and I knew I was going to be in for it.

He shifted above me with a low grunt…uh huh, he sounded annoyed. Finding the courage to, I opened my eyes and looked up to find a slight pull at his brow as he looked down to me. Dark hair fell around his face, his pale skin shadowed by the flickering candlelight and like the candles I was melting under a flame. Long legs straddled low pinning my legs to the floor, one hand lay planted next to my head, elbow pressed against my upper arm while the other held the candelabra. Not a single candle having lost its flame.

Heat spread across my cheeks as I lay pinned beneath him on the hallway floor. Once again I found myself at his mercy and in an all too compromising position. It was starting to get a bit old. "Um, Sebastian could you?" My eyes darted between us suggestively. I could see just how close his hips were to pressing against my own and I snapped my attention back to his face, the blush flaring brighter.

He made no move, no indication that he was going to pull away and in turn my knees began quivering with adrenaline. Heat pooled below as he continued to gaze down to me with that darkened look, his silence was nerve-wracking. Rubbing my knees together lightly, I lifted them, thighs brushing along the inside of his legs and paused immediately. Already warming from the position I found myself in, the heat from his body was slowly sending it to a boiling point. Gulping around the lump in my throat I looked back up to meet his gaze again, flicking down as I noticed a twitch to his mouth to see a smirk pull at the corner.

"Since I seem to have your full attention." He leaned down closer, "Would you like to explain why I had to come looking for you?"

My body quaked, "I-" An involuntary whimper reverberated in my throat feeling him shift against me, his hips pressing firmly against mine. It was embarrassing to say the least to fall to pieces so easily around him. Snapping my eyes shut, I bit my lip and drew in a deep breath to gather my control. Startled by the sudden deep rumbling growl overhead, my eyes shot open to see another look flashing across his face. Annoyance was no longer there. Blinking several times, I watched as his eyes flitted down quickly and I drew more of my bottom lip between my teeth.

His behavior had become odd since we left the manor in the city and returned to the Phantomhive estate in the countryside. Nothing I was keen on finding out as it was just small things, almost unnoticeable at first glance. But his distance had grown shorter, more often I would find him near and it puzzled me. It was nothing that set off alarms but it peaked my interest enough to watch him a little more closely. Mostly, I had figured it was due to his growing curiosity of me and the need to figure me out in a more subtle way.

"I have wondered for quite some time now." Deep whispered words blew through his lips. He set the candelabra down next to us slowly, his eyes never leaving mine before they flitted down again. With his other hand now free I watched with trepidation as he moved it closer gripping my chin between his nimble fingers and tilting my head down ever so slightly. His eyes stayed low and the flash in them actually set me on edge more.

What the hell is going through his mind?

I jumped feeling his gloved thumb brush along my chin and let my bottom lip loose, sliding from between my teeth throbbing with the minuscule amount of abuse my teeth had caused. It took all my self-control to keep the gasp at bay, instead holding my breath as his thumb ran along my lightly bruised lip. His attention completely taken, it was a curious thing to see. Gently, lightly, the material of his glove slid across my lip as he leaned in closer and my eyes widened. We were in the hallway, on the floor, he on top of me and in a very bad position for someone to walk up on. I didn't want any more mistaken thoughts of what may or may not be going on between the new maid of the Phantomhive household and its very studious butler.

Shock crawled along every limb in a flash, my chest ached as my breath hitched and I could have sworn that my heart had stopped. _H-he wouldn't…would he?!_ As quick as a blink, his thumb disappeared to be replaced by soft warm lips, brushing lightly over my own. My heart thumped back to life harshly inside my chest and I gasped, air filled my lungs to the brim with his scent. I was frozen; his lips lay still over my own just barely touching. Light danced across my vision.

My toes curled as he used gravity to his advantage applying more pressure to my lips and body, his chest pressed against mine as he leaned down further. It was so very simple, no barriers between as my lips pieced together with his. It was just a kiss nothing special, right? The buzzing in my ears and steady rise of gooseflesh along my arms and legs told me my body thought otherwise. I wanted to growl in protest as my lips responded, it hadn't been my decision, simply a reaction as my eyes slowly closed and a long ragged sigh blew through my nose. But he made it so effortless to not hold back. Easily moving and gliding along in sync with him as his lips captured me so fully. It was a fight against temptation that I hadn't even realized was there until I had realized that I already lost it.

It was soft, gentle and startling, a surprising contrast to what I would have expected from him. Hunger beyond my expertise and sure to devour me, that was what I had thought from a being such as him. It was slow, like he was taking it all in, tasting and fitting it to memory. But it soon changed.

Breathing in deeply, his hand moved from my chin sliding down, fingers curled around the back of my neck canting my head with a well-placed thumb pressing to my jaw he deepened the connection. Another wave of shock and surprise rolled over every inch of my trembling body hitting a place that was steadily becoming more and more uncomfortable. The touch bringing with it a need nearly too heavy to bear. With every growl emanating from his mouth onto mine vibrating his chest against my own and every sharp inhale through my nose as his teeth would capture my bottom lip, I could feel myself slip.

Sense of reason was leaving me to fend for myself and I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to fight back. Though I was far from declaring that this was not absolutely divine, I still did not like the idea of getting caught like this with him so openly. My neck had already been in danger from a few horribly spoken words on his behalf and this was far from simple words. With a hazy mind, I reached out to myself and found it to be a task all its own.

Trembling hands pushed between us to rest against his chest as I drew on my weakening strength to press against him in a hint. His lips continued their torturous actions but his hand slipped from my neck. A few more breath stealing moments following, he drew away and looked down to me with an expression that sent heat straight to my already searing cheeks. Panting, eyes half-lidded and struggling against the need to feel him again I adjust my legs again, pulling them higher and to my dismay causing more friction against him. I was a mess beneath him and I could tell he was enjoying it. It had been a bold move even for him.

His lids lowered over his deep shadowed crimson orbs as he looked down to me, "Just as I had expected." His chest rumbled against my palms, his words low and husky as his breath fanned across my face. I released another shuttering breath watching as his tongue run along his bottom lip slowly before retreating behind his slightly parted lips once more.

I needed to do something, anything before I spontaneously combusted beneath him. But every little move against him only sent lustful thoughts straight to the forefront of my mind…and to other places I was not so proud of. Not wanting to risk my body's failing attempts at resisting him; I lay still, breathing heavily on the cold floor.

"Sebas-" My eyes widened in panic, my words lodging themselves within my throat. Sounds of heels hurrying down the hall echoed loudly over my heavy pants and I held my breath. Maybe they would turn down a different hall? Alarm rang sharp in my chest when the sound only grew louder and my heart began to race. Sebastian was still towering over me and with each step my body tensed painfully.

Sebastian leaned close, that low husky tone falling from his lips to my ears. "Hold tight."

Well, that was about as comforting as being discovered in the hallway below the handsome demon butler. I had heard words similarly spoken and I knew what was coming as I felt his arms adjust around me before the cold floor disappeared from beneath me. The hallway disappeared in a blur and when my back suddenly landed onto something soft I gasped loudly, instantly silenced by something soft and warm. Breathing deeply, I let myself succumb to the feel of his lips against mine, the touch searing and heating every inch of me. He broke away again to turn his head towards the sound in the hallway. Around my low panting I could hear the footsteps hurry passed and quickly fade in the distance until there was nothing but silence.

Still unfocused, I looked around the room noticing now that I was back in my room, the moonlight shining through the window and the door shut. I hadn't even heard it. Yet another reoccurring problem I had been having as of late but now there was another issue I was quickly coming to worry about. I was now alone, this time severely worked up and in bed with Sebastian hovering over my still shaken form. Knowing some but still very little of the mind of the demon straddling me, I could not shake the feeling I was getting from him.

"Sebastian." His name left my lips in a breath, proper volume or tone was lost to me. I watched with a nervous knot building deep in the pit of my stomach as his dark eyes flared fuchsia around slit pupils. Just what has gotten into him?

"You're using the wrong tone, _Amelia_." Growing anxiety made worse by the growl of my name between his teeth, I twisted my legs together, the need was building painfully and I hated my traitorous body. "I _will_ remedy that." Heated words sent wave after wave of shivers.

Something was telling me that answers were not what he was seeking this time.

 **...**

 _Yikes this was a long chapter compared to the others! Alright then, hit me where it hurts :P_

 _Oh and sorry for any mistakes. Head colds are not fun things to have when trying to write or do anything so if I made a great deal of mistakes here then once again I apologize._


	14. Chapter 14

_*Clears throat* Okay so here is my early update to catch back up. (Rating was chosen for a reason.)_

 **\- M -**

 **...**

Enveloped in silence save for the airy sounds of my labored breathing, I lay completely still. It was torturous and sensational, lying beneath this being a heaving euphoric mess staring up to his dark form hovering above. Silhouette outlined by the light glow of the moonlight filtering through the large windows of the room, all but his eyes were hidden from my sight. Glowing and ominous in the dark, yet beautiful and captivating all the same to see them so focused on a single interest…but the reasoning for this sudden interest was unsettling.

By no means was I planning to give in so easily but much like the kiss, searing heat still tingling along my lips, I found the will to give in effortless. My reasoning before being simply brought upon due to our position within the hallway, open to other eyes and ears, so what was my reason to fight against it now? No longer were we within earshot of anyone, the thick wooden door and walls would muffle any noise. At least most of it. No one was going to just barge into my room, especially given the obvious mood I displayed in the kitchen earlier by making an abrupt exit, there was nothing really to still my hand here. Or his.

But my curiosity had reached its max and I wanted to find out what had gotten into him. Usually held together so well around others unless there was something to gain and an opportunity expressed itself would he have acted so openly, right? So what was to gain here? A deal had already been made, all he needed to do was ask a question and an answer would have been given, there was no need for this seduction technique to be played again. Though, I was hardly complaining…I'm terrible.

My pondering was quickly subdued to nothing. Shifting above me his hip pressed against my own. Jolting, I panted loudly in surprise, gritting my teeth when I felt more pressure applied. Growling rumbled above, he shifted again, his hip digging further into mine. A gasp of pain erupted from my lips as his body leaned to the side, his hip driving me further into the soft cushion of the bed below me. Letting my head loll back and eyes close I reveled in the feel. Pained pleasure surged along my skin, my breaths having become more uncontrollable as the seconds passed had ceased as his leg slipped between my own. The long skirt of my maid's dress easily following as his clothed leg slid higher, brushing passed my knees to rest between my thighs.

The growing ache within my chest screamed that I breathe. Finally drawing in a breath, my lungs filled. Air escaped between my parted lips with a single shaky exhale, several more following before I finally opened my eyes. Another shift of his body over mine and my eyes widened, breath catching again as his free leg slid between mine to join the other. Instinctively tightening my legs around his feeling my body burn hot as a low groan resonated above. If he kept this up I was going to either burst into flames-my body already too hot to bear or suffocate to death from lack of oxygen.

What he was doing to me inside and out was criminal.

I needed to do something, anything to maybe turn the tables here but what could I do? He was quickly reducing me to a quivering mess of need and desire. And he had yet to even touch skin save for the kiss. What was I going to do if he ventured further?

Surely even without his heightened senses it would have been obvious that his actions had provoked me. I knew he could see the lust in my eyes, how aroused I had become so quickly but I was far from embarrassed about that. In my fantasies I had many times found myself in a position similar and all too often would my dreams have worked me up only to be stirred from sleep by the sounds of an alarm clock. And all too often would I find myself waking in a foul mood. Sexual frustration was just cruel.

So, my worry here was something similar in nature. Would I wake up frustrated or finally satisfied?

His hips ground down against mine forcing the skirt higher and my legs squeezed tighter around his. Every thought but one shattered as he crushed my hips to the bed, ' _he better not stop now or I will kill him'_. Shuttering breaths shook my chest with each exhale as he pressed his body against mine. Again, driving his hips into mine; an uncontrollable moan reverberated deep in my chest rising to be muffled behind my tightly pressed lips.

His chest shook against my own, an inaudible chuckle, the sound never rising high enough to leave his lips. Half-lidded and heavy with the building desires, my lids opened as much as was possible to stare up to his. Glowing around still slit pupils soft against the contrast of shadow, he stared down to me, eyes pulling me in further. He had paused in his deliciously torturous movements and I found a few words for him. Embarrassingly though, my tone was far from holding any sort of emotion other than the heat the moment had stirred. "Don't let this add to your ego."

A deep chuckle rose as he leaned closer, "I find it hard not to when such sounds are leaving your lips when I have done so little." He breathed against my lips, "I should like to hear more."

My nerves set aflame as his tongue trailed along my bottom lip. "What about Ciel?" Breathily I asked, lips brushing against his faintly with each word that slipped through.

"The young master is currently occupied in the manor's study." A hand rest at my hip, sliding lower slipping over the bunched up skirt to hook behind my knee pulling my trembling leg higher. Fingers brushed along my thigh steadily rising higher finding their way beneath the cluster of skirt. Soon enough, gloved fingers found my warm skin, the thin legging having ended just a few inches above my knee. My shallow breaths slowly became more erratic feeling his hand glide higher to hook fingers around the back of my bare thigh and dig deep into flesh.

A hiss transformed into a moan as my eyes snapped shut, my head rolling back slowly into the plush pillows. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Already I was hot and uncomfortable in my own skin. The dress still hugging my body was becoming a menace as were his deliberately slow tactics that were not far from driving me insane. Tactics that I was still finding the will to question, why was he stepping so far over whatever boundary there had been between us?

The pressure of his fingers disappeared suddenly and for a heartbeat I found disappointment edging into my chest. There came a sudden tug to my collar before the first button popped open. Another followed and another, several more and the cooler air filling the room kissed along my heated skin. Flesh rose in tingling chills that quickly trailed along my arms and legs, a shiver following in their wake shook my already trembling limbs as another shaky breath passed through my lips.

"Sebastian?" Sadly, my voice would still only allow a whisper to escape and I opened my eyes to stare at the nothing above deliberately avoiding his glowing gaze. I could feel him move a bit, sounds of cloth grazing against cloth followed before a warm bare palm lay against my chest. It startled me; my already loudly thudding heart missed a momentary beat, rapidly fluttering before returning to its relentless rhythm hammering against my ribcage.

 _"He is getting too close."_

My heavy lids widened. That voice had found its way back into my head, _his_ voice. Whoever in the hell he was. It beat against my skull, reverberating louder and louder until all I could feel was a weight bearing down against my head and chest. Not Sebastian's hand, no, it had made its way to my neck. His thumb gently caressing the mark, now a very faint scar at the curved junction of my neck and shoulder.

Oblivious, I had not register how stiff Sebastian's body had become. His thumb stilled on my neck just over the mark. The next instant gave no warning, no tingling sensation as a warning that something bad was about to happen, no it just happened. Pain, white hot burned along my neck and down my arm. Taking my breath with it in a loud sharp gasp, my body arched unnaturally against his chest as it brought me to the brink of madness. My head snapped back, mouth open to release the screams that wouldn't come and eyes squeezed closed, white light dancing behind my closed lids.

Pulses of pure fire ripped through my body, concentrated where I could still feel Sebastian's cool fingers. Raging and relentless, tearing me near completely from consciousness as it felt an eternity before it faded. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move and yet all I wanted to do was scream, cry and punch something.

Finally air filled my lungs. One long, deep draw and I was choking, coughing and sputtering from the sudden intrusion. My body quaked the more I fought to gain control.

"Breathe through your nose." Sebastian suddenly ordered, voice firm. I tried to obey, snapping my mouth shut and forcing air in through my nose but it felt like breathing through a straw and I immediately reopened my mouth after only two tries. "Amelia…" I shook my head furiously. I was getting sick of this little pathetic girl I was becoming, scared and weak, it wasn't who I remember being. In such a short time I had become that little girl cowering in the woods all over again, crying silently in the palms of my hands as my world forever changed.

And to further my horror a whimper bobbed in my throat. Rolling out over my tongue, low but clear as the familiar sting spread through my tightly closed eyes. Fury boiled hot in my veins, burning hotter than the pain that had only moments ago filled them. I was pissed. Every ragged and swift breath that escaped was accompanied by a barely contained sob. I was on the verge of hyperventilating before my mouth was covered quickly. A startled cry-sob rattled behind my lips, my eyes snapped open immediately. Barely distinguishable in the dark, my eyes found a very close view of Sebastian's face. I could tell his eyes were closed, the glow no longer striking against the shadow that consumed his face. His sable locks hidden by the inky shadows of the room tickled my forehead and cheeks; it took a moment for my head to finally register the meaning for such an intrusion of personal space. Not that he wasn't already doing so.

An ache settled in my chest again and I forced myself to focus and drew in a deep pull of air through my nose. Again and again, I breathed feeling the shuddering in my limbs slow and the whimpers trailing up my throat cease. When his lips finally moved away I allowed a long sigh to blow through mine staring up to see his eyes opening, the glow no longer there and making it harder to see what he was focusing on.

And now this whole situation was just…awkward. Staring up to him I waited, for something, anything. It was too quiet and with my body still pinned between his and my soft bed the tiniest of tremors began to emerge. Desire had dwindled with the severe pain.

"Sebastian-" Grimacing at the sound of my own voice, hoarse and scratchy, my hand shot up gripping and massaging along the length of my neck. I cleared my throat to try again, voice still a little gravelly I managed to croak out the rest of my question. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Sighing, air blowing over my face, he hummed. "Your language is quite inappropriate."

I somehow found the ability to glare up to him, "And your mannerisms need work. Your approach specifically."

"Complaining now?" There was a ring to his voice, light and dare I say teasing, causing a blush to spread across my cheeks. If I could see his face I was sure there would be a smirk spread across it now as he peered down to me.

Stubbornly, I averted my gaze and focused on ridding my face of the heat that spread over the majority and continued to massage my neck carefully. He had managed to turn me into a complete mess, high on his touch and practically writhing under him before the pain killed everything. Some images, lustful and desire filled still remained and I fought the need to rub my legs together. Lack of friction was becoming a painful thing as the throb below livened up once more; just the mere thought was bringing the need back to the surface. Plus, his legs still positioned between them made that action impossible and my own thoughts more erratic at the proximity.

His cool, bare hand settled over mine pulling it away from my neck to replace with his own. Running his fingers down the length of my throat, meeting the base and continuing passed my collar bones to my moderately exposed chest, coming to rest in the space between my breasts. The intimate touch left a tingling trail of raised flesh spreading out along my arms. Want coiled low as his fingers splayed out, curling for blunt nails to push into skin, his hand dragging up. Crossing my collar bone, faint burning from nails scraping along my skin left to rise from my chest to shoulder leaving a trail of evidence to his touch.

It was hard enough to keep the moan behind my lips as his fingers continued to tease my skin. Over and over, leaving more chills to rise and more heat to flare. Only once the feeling vanished did a sound finally rise and to my embarrassment it was the sound of displeasure. The bout of pain that wracked my body only minutes earlier seemed like a figment of my imagination, the need consuming my being anew. All the more even when his hand slid across my thigh alighting a flash of surprise, rising higher and higher. Involuntarily, my body jerked as his fingertips brushed along the edge of my undergarments and a sharp gasp stuck in my throat, his hips lifting as his fingers trailed between us keeping to the hem of the material covering my most intimate place. The thin garment suddenly feeling inadequate, the closer they moved the less I could breathe.

Every muscle went painfully rigid, my hands found themselves fisted in his coat as his finger slid beneath the cloth pulling it just enough to slip inside and the barrier was officially broken. As his nimble fingers, one by one followed, my legs tightened around his hips desperately fighting to find friction. I couldn't find breath, heaving harshly and panting, ragged and forced it hurt my chest. A dull ache forming as my heart hammered mercilessly inside.

He paused and I had a second to form a coherent thought but not much of one. Really just enough to discern that a twinge of pain was beginning to sting in my shoulder and I feared the pain was going to return full force. "Breath through your nose." My wide startled gaze fell on his silhouette noticing that the glow had return to his eyes once more. I could barely find the focus to stare at his form much less find my control over my breathing.

The bed dipped next to my head before my mouth was quickly covered again. Soft, warm lips pieced together with my own forcing me to inhale and exhale through my nose. The tickling of pins and needles forming at my shoulder was distracting as well only adding to my frazzled state of mind. Every nerve was struck, pinning me to the bed as pleasure and pain both rolled over every inch. Fading and then lighting back up full force. My skin tingled, rising as the thin hairs along my arms stood on end. Amplified beyond my imagination when those skillful fingers became bold, sliding over painfully sensitive nerves. Light flashed behind my eyelids as I gasped loudly breaking the kiss throwing my head back into the soft pillows with shuddering moan.

The pain in my shoulder was flaring with every deft touch, the voice shouting between my ears _'he is getting too close'_ …too fucking late for a warning now! Moans and gasps came louder, more irregular and the coiling in my lower abdomen was a sign that my body was near its peak already. It had been far too long and the skillful touch was becoming too much. As much as I may want to punch him for this completely unexpected act of pure bliss later, I was far from letting myself not enjoy what he was doing now.

But the pain radiating from my shoulder down my arm and up along my neck was almost outweighing the pleasure. It was only a matter of time before I winced, the pain becoming too much. Something I guessed quickly had not gone unnoticed to the demon hovering above me. Another fierce surge of pleasure shocked my body. Another loud breathy moan rumbled to life leaving my chest in a heaving pant as my hands griped his coat tighter. My legs quivered uncontrollably as he found way of inducing such a reaction exceeding the pain with one quick movement. Yet another barrier crossed without hesitation on his behalf, his skilled digit sliding into the depths of my pleasure.

Faster he moved, moans climbing in timbre as one became two and the skillful tempo increased to a spine tingling rate. Back arching from the bed for a whole new reason, pain was inching up little by little but no longer the reason I was crying out. "Se-Sebastian!" He did not stop, if anything the sound of his name leaving my lips spurred him to increase his already deliciously torturous pace. At this point I couldn't have cared less if someone heard me.

I felt but ignored as his free hand hooked under my neck turning my head. Too focused on the flashes of white spots dancing in my vision as I neared the climax that was rapidly swelling to wonder what he was doing or to really care. And I snapped, wave after wave rushing along my skin in a heat so hot I was afraid I would burst into flames. Simultaneously registering the sharp strike of discomfort at my neck which did nothing more than to amplify the rush and silence the scream of ecstasy, eyes rolling to the back of my skull.

Every ounce of energy spent, my body once ridged riding out the bliss slumped deeper into the comfort of the bed. Shallow, unsteady breathes cascaded over my parted lips as I stared numbly off into the darkness. Of all the ridiculous and probably unbelievable on my list of things I have done in life this topped all of them. I couldn't remember the last time I felt anything like that, ever and I was still fully clothed. I wanted to laugh, to giggle at this for some reason, completely elated but I was too tired. All I could muster was a half attempted smirk before my heavy lids closed and a long sigh blew through my nose.

The pressure on my neck disappeared and I felt his hand pull away slowly which sent chills running along my legs. And it wasn't even sex that threw me into this mind buzzing state.

"Perhaps this will be enough to keep him distanced." Sebastian's voice hummed to life next to my ear followed by the feel of his hot tongue rolling over my cooling skin. I wasn't sure what he was mumbling about, too tired to think now, I let my lids stay closed.

It resounded through the hall, dull but discernible enough to be recognized as a scream. Muffled by the many layers of walls and doors between us and them. The bed dipped, his weight shifting then pausing like he was hesitating. A finger brushed over the place I knew well enough, the spot more tender than before, it paused and then the feeling was gone. He moved again, by that time sleep was already peeling me away from reality, barely catching the sound of the door closing and completely missing the frantic steps of the others racing down the hall.

 **...**

 _*Covers face with hands* There wasn't but a splash of citrus here and I'm like "Did I really just write that!" Sorry. Very self-conscious about this chapter. Explicit acts are nothing new but writing them are just a whole different ballgame. Plus I am not a huge fan of serious details when it comes to this stuff. Sometimes it just makes it weird to read when there is too much, ya know? So just a little here. This is my first attempt to go this far with a story so sorry if it isn't to some people's liking._

 _Oh and as a side note I apologize for any character OOCness. I will keep them as close to in character as I can._


	15. Chapter 15

_I think I'm late posting again and I apologize. Had an incident this week that ended up with me (for the first time in my life) having to use crutches. They suck, I hate them and because of my leg it makes sitting at a computer a bit painful. So again I am sorry I missed another posting. I was also on pain meds and didn't quite trust myself to write anything that would make sense. But you know, life happens and whatnot._

 _Anyways! Here is chapter 15! And you know the disclaimer. I own nothing but my OC and her shenanigans._

 _Also I would like to thank everyone for being so positive about this story. I had one that wasn't so into it and that was okay. Not everyone is going to like it but for those that do, you guys and gals are awesome! :)_

 **...**

"So they found him late last night?" It was hard to feign interest in something that I was already well enough aware of. The man they were gossiping about so openly in the kitchen between one another was none other than the young man we had seen upon entering the village the first day. He had been found dead late last night, killed by this 'bad dog'.

"Yes." Mey-Rin's head dipped down.

It was always unfortunate when someone lost their life. This man had been punished for breaking a rule of the village, having six dogs instead of the allowed five. Stupid rule in my opinion and just a way to keep everyone scared. Petty games and Lord Barrymore would eventually pay with his life for this scandal.

I leaned forward resting my elbows on the table top, hot cup of tea held between both hands. Steam rose filling my nose with the heat and sweet smell of the liquid that swished around in the cup. Blowing a breath over the top to clear the steadily rising steam, my eyelids lowered as I brought the porcelain to my lips murmuring a, "That's unfortunate." Before I took a small sip.

The rest of the group seemed well rested enough though their spirits were darkened. Something I could relate to as the four of us sat quietly in the kitchen, conversation no longer twisting our tongues about. Sighing, I took another cautious sip and let the hot liquid trail down my throat. It felt good and I hummed in appreciation.

"This is very good tea." Each hand at the table held their own and each one hummed their own agreement after taking their own taste.

Unaware until the moment my head was caught by someone's palm did I realize I had slowly begun to doze off. I was exhausted. Last night did not help and there was something else, something that I was debating with myself to the point it was becoming a headache.

"Oi, you okay?" Bard turned my head to face him. He looked worried but it was kind of funny with that cigarette hanging limp from his bottom lip. I smiled and nodded turning back to my tea that I had set down on the table at some point. At least I did that instead of spilling it all over my lap or worse, someone else's.

Going back several hours, early morning as I couldn't tell at the time, I had awoken to a curious thing. I hadn't been alone in my room and the unexpected visitor wasn't Sebastian. A shiver ran down my spine, those eyes flashed behind my lids every time I closed them. Even to just blink, fire filled my vision.

No longer did those pools of gold haunt me. These eyes pierced my very soul, his voice was like ice licking across my skin and his presence was enough to keep every muscle in my body still. He had given no name but I didn't need one to know that he was going to be trouble.

 _Flashback…_

 _"My, my." A deep, throaty voiced murmured next to my ear. I had been in and out of consciousness never actually finding the deep slumber I wanted when the voice came, so close to my ear. "You have certainly become quite the beacon of interest as of late, young lady."_

 _I couldn't move, only able to flick my eyes back and forth as I tried to find the man standing just out of my peripheral in the dark room._

 _Something ran along my neck, smooth and warm, trailing down brushing my messy hair away and hooking into the collar of my dress. Tugging the fabric aside, heated breath blew over my skin, searing across the mark left by two now and throbbing with the diluted pain the earlier evening had brought._

 _An amused hum thrummed in the man's throat, his voice piercing the silence once more. "Interesting." Purring deeply, his hand moved the collar to expose more before a soft touch pressed over the tender area at the junction of my neck and shoulder. Warm and wet, I would have shrieked and jumped in surprise had my body cooperated, his tongue swept along the mark and up the length of my neck disappearing as he took another long deep breath. "You are a secretive little creature aren't you? Vague, mysterious and…" He trailed off as his hand moved to brush the hair completely away from my ear. "Not from this world." That deep husky voice rolled off his tongue._

 _His hand slid across my jaw; cupping it with his thumb placed on my chin he turned my head to the side. Piercing, lava colored eyes stared into my hazel ones. Finding them both frightening and beautiful, I felt myself falling deeper into an abyss. Blood red bled from slit pupils, swirling and fading into the deepest of orange, flaked with gold. So captivating. An ounce of my being wanted to stay lost in them as they bore into me._

 _Shadow concealed his face, his features muddled and indistinguishable. Not like I would have noticed much anyhow, every ounce of my focus was on those hypnotizing eyes._

 _Another hum of amusement resonated in his throat, his lids lowering over those striking eyes as he peered at me. Leaning in closer, I could only watch as he moved then paused. His face close enough to feel his nose brush against mine, "My interests usually lie elsewhere, the follies of my subjects' infatuations hold nothing to me. But for you, you have gained some notable attention since your abrupt arrival, haven't you?"_

 _I wanted to speak so badly, my lips quivered with the need as a pathetic whimper clawed its way up._

 _A chuckle, deep and low, much like his voice danced across the room as his grip on my face tightened. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear that voice of yours."_

 _Strange tingling, like when the feeling returns after being numbed, prickled across my lips. If I could speak now I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to anymore. Not knowing who or what this man was stilled my tongue long enough for his voice to capture my attention again. I had a fraction of an idea of what his true nature was but who he was in detail I was at a total loss. But I had a bad feeling about him nonetheless._

 _"Your secrets are not as safe as you think."_

 _My eyes widened looking to him when my mouth finally decided to function. "Wh-what do you mean?"_

 _"You cannot believe he could be so easily misled. There is a reason for his placement on the hierarchy, ranking well above a simple underling, my dear." Something about the little would-be endearment at the end made my skin crawl; a chill ran down my spine. "Did you really believe yourself to be smart enough to outwit a demon?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"You are but a silly human girl. You are weak in more aspects than the body and you believed that a careful tongue would hide your lies?"_

 _"Wha-…j-just who the hell are you?!" Staring into those eyes, I felt myself losing to anger and frustration. Just who the hell did this guy think he was? Demon or not, he was seriously starting to peeve me off. And yes, my mouth was probably my biggest undoing right now considering the major bad vibes I was getting off of him but what can I say, sometimes it has a mind of its own. It's a wonder I'm not dead yet._

 _For a moment there came no answer. He just stared into my eyes, quietly analyzing and probably thinking of what he was going to do next. Probably kill me for my ignorant outburst. His grip on my face tightened again as his whispered words blew over my skin, "I will be keeping a close eye on you, my dear."_

 _End of Flashback…_

Groaning, I slapped both hands over my face and ignored the curious and worried stares of the others sitting around the table. Not bothering to look up, I stood from my seat and turned away from them.

"I…need some fresh air."

* * *

"Amelia?" I looked to my right to see Mey-Rin, her eyebrows furrowed above her glasses. "Are you okay?" Fidgeting just the slightest where she stood, she looked down to her feet.

"I'm fine, Mey-Rin." She looked up to me with a small smile and I sighed giving her one of my own. "I just didn't feel very well but I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for asking."

"Good morning." A voice, so soft and velvety came from the kitchen entrance. The little bit of a smile I had pulling at my lips quickly dropped and I know for a fact that Mey-Rin noticed. She gave me one more worried look before looking towards Angela.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Angela." She greeted brightly. Her eyes darted back to me giving me one final look, I nodded my head and she turned to walk toward the other woman.

Soft footsteps neared from behind and seconds later, Angela was standing where Mey-Rin had been. "Would you like some help?"

Looking to her from the corner of my eye, I gave her a weak smile, "No, it's just tea. I can manage that much on my own. Thank you." Her presence was a little off-putting, especially when she stood so near with a fake smile plastered across her pretty face. She continued to stare at me and it was starting to kind of weird me out a bit, almost to the point I wanted to fidget. Mey-Rin was rubbing off on me. "Um, can I help you with something?"

Her eyes widened innocently, "O-oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare."

Raising an eyebrow I looked back down to the tray I had been preparing. "I need to get this to the young master. Excuse me." I left the kitchen quickly before I said something stupid and hurried to find Ciel.

* * *

"So, where were you during all the commotion last night?" Ciel's monotone voice placed pause in my hand as I reached towards the tray to grab the little tea cup.

Swallowing thickly, my eyes darted to Sebastian standing casually to the side just a few steps from the younger boy, his eyes fixed to mine a moment before returning to Ciel. "My apologies, I didn't hear anything." Not exactly a lie, no, not really. I had been on the verge of comatose at that particular moment in time and honestly didn't register anything after… _that_. Quickly shaking the tremors from my hands, I took the cup from the tray and turned to place it on the desk in front of Ciel. He looked to me silently, his eye saying he wanted an explanation for my absence. "I wasn't feeling too well."

My eyes left the little lord to fix on the demon standing to his side. "Sebastian, could I speak with you?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the watch out flicking it open. "I should begin preparing the young master's lunch." He then looked to me and smiled as he snapped the watch closed and stuffed it pack into his jacket pocket. "I suppose we could speak on our way to the kitchen."

I nodded stiffly, turning to bow slightly to Ciel. "If you would excuse me." Sebastian followed close behind and once we were both in the hall, the door closed, I turned to face him with quite the serious expression. At least it was serious in my book. "So, I had a visitor sometime in the very late hours of the evening…or maybe it was very early in the morning. Either way, I didn't have my room to myself for very long after waking."

Sebastian leaned in close with narrowed eyes. Narrowing my own eyes I met his fully. "Did you recognize this visitor of yours?"

"No…but he seemed to know me well enough," I paused, crossing my arms over my chest slowly. "And he knew you too."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Looking genuinely thoughtful, he turned and began walking down the hall, a single finger tapping at his chin.

"You know~" Screw it; I'm just going to go for it. If this unexpected visitor was correct then why was I fighting so hard to move around the truth? "For a _demon_ he was fairly well informed."

Well, if that immediate halt in that easy stride of his wasn't enough of an indicator that I had managed to get his attention then the look on his face when he looked over his shoulder was. It was cold and harsh, a little intimidating to say the least. He didn't say anything for a few seconds so I figured I would just continue.

"Somehow, I have come to gain his attention and I'm starting to think that might be a bad thing. Common sense would at the very least suggest that I come to that conclusion on my own. He made mention that the affairs of others are usually nothing he takes interest in but for some reason recent events involving _yours truly_ have snagged it. So, how much of that can I blame on you and this?" I pointed from myself, to him and then to my neck. The mark throbbed as if it was its way of a reply to confirm my suspicions.

By this time Sebastian had completely turned around and was taking swift steps closing the distance between us in the narrow hallway. "What did he say to you?" Stopping shy a few feet, he looked down to me, his eyes darker than usual and a frown pulling his lips down.

He knew something, I was absolutely sure of it.

Sighing, I let my arms drop and my eyes fell to the floor. I never could look anyone in the eye when I finally admitted to a lie. "He said that you…that you know more than you were letting on. About me. Specifically involving where I came from." Damnit, I was fidgeting and I could practically feel his eyes boring into my skull as I stared down at his shiny shoes trying to keep myself steady. "He pretty much said I was an idiot for thinking someone like you would not already know."

"What else do you remember about him?"

Looking up from the floor I found Sebastian's stern gaze. "Um, well I couldn't see his face but his eyes were easy enough to see. And, I know for a fact that I could never forget them. They looked like fire itself, lava, heated and dangerous but captivating to look at. Hypnotizing." I had begun to trail off towards the end, my voice lowering to just above a whisper. The very thought of those eyes were muddling my mind. I had been so completely gone after that; I didn't see how stiff Sebastian had become.

His fingers grasping my chin startled me out of my musings; my hand shot up and grasped his wrist tightly. He didn't remove his hand as he looked down to me; my eyes darted to his lips as they moved to speak. "Is there anything else, Amelia?"

"Um," My brows furrowed and I dropped my hand, "Yes, actually, he said that he would be keeping an eye on me."

With one final look, his hand dropped to his side and he straightened back to his full height. Whatever was going through his mind as he stared down to me he chose not to voice it and turned on his heel. I watched as he walked away and left me standing in the hallway as confused as ever. If he knew anything, he wasn't going to talk about it right now.

* * *

The remainder of the stay in Houndsworth was relatively uneventful which was to my liking. Lord Barrymore was found guilty, locked up and then his body found later on in the night. Pretty gruesome, his arm having been ripped off and his body propped up in the little arena he made his sentencing so easily.

After Ciel and the others, myself included had been tied up and nearly eaten alive by the hounds at Lord Barrymore's disposal, Ciel made it project number one to have it torn down. Nothing remained of the ghastly torture crescent and the citizens of the town actually seemed more than happy to be rid of it.

Afterwards, I did absolutely everything in my power to avoid Angela and I could have sworn that Sebastian was doing the same, only to me. Not really all that strange, I was guessing more or less that Ciel had him running errands to figure the case out quickly. So, in doing so, we now sat ready to go and leave this eerie town to return to the Phantomhive manor.

And I could finally breathe a little easier.

Only a little.

* * *

We had managed to return in one piece with an additional body that I was doing my very best to avoid. Almost as much as Angela. Something about seeing a demon hound in grown man form stark naked running down the hallway on all fours was just…not right. Finny and Bard giving chase didn't make it any better and the sight of Mey-Rin slowly dying from blood loss was becoming a common occurrence since the creature's arrival. Not to mention the fact that I was absolutely positive Pluto didn't like me.

I glared at the demon hound as he stormed passed, the feeling was mutual. "Do you have no dignity?!"

Pluto slid to a stop, his head whipping around to fix me with a crimson eyed stare tipping his head to the side. I saw the scowl pull at his brows through the thick mess of silver bangs hanging in his face. "Uh uh!" I pointed a finger at him, my eyes widening. I knew what was going through his head and my lips could only move so fast before he bolted towards me.

"Bard! Finny! Grab him!"

I squealed as he neared and turned sprinting down the hall hefting the heavy skirt up high enough so my long legs could move freely, the crazy naked man hot on my heels. A quick look over my shoulder and I slammed right into someone's chest. Bracing for my backside to hit the floor, I felt a hand grasp my upper arm and I was slammed into their chest again. Knowing who it was by now, I held onto Sebastian's coat tight as he turned us out of the way of the crazy demon hound. Pluto slid passed us, a gust of wind whipping up behind him as he spun around to launch himself at us.

Sebastian's hand shot out quickly, his fingers curling through the collar around the crazy hound's neck letting him dangle in the air inches from the ground. Pluto looked dispirited as he whimpered lowly, his body swaying to a stop. "Your place is not within the manor. Do I make myself clear?" Pluto whimpered even louder, his head hanging low looking completely defeated. His eyes then turned to the three standing in the hallway, "Make sure this doesn't happen again." He dropped Pluto to the floor and Finny rushed over, dragging him down the hall until they disappeared around a corner. Mey-Rin with a little help from Bard scurried after them.

"It is not wise to taunt a demon hound." Sebastian scolded overhead.

I looked up to him and scowled pointing down the hall the four had gone, "I didn't taunt that thing! He just hates me." Letting go of his coat I took a half step away and crossed my arms, pouting much like a child as I kept my gaze elsewhere. "I swear Angela sent him along just to get under my skin." I grumbled under my breath.

He didn't say anything else as he turned to walk back the way he had come. There had been little exchange of words between myself and him after leaving Houndsworth and even before our departure there was almost none. It was strange but I had no real reason to question his motives at the moment. My mind was still trying to piece together what I may have gotten myself into since my arrival and the random encounters since then.

No answers were coming to mind and I really had nowhere to start. Sebastian had been my best bet to gain some ground but after our talk in the hallway at the Barrymore castle it was looking as if I wasn't going to get anything from him any time soon.

But I wasn't going to give up. I would get my answers one way or another. If I had to then I would pay a visit to someone that I hoped might have some insight to my peculiar predicament. As long as he doesn't ask for me to make him laugh I would be good. I suck at telling jokes.

And I was going to find out what was going on with Sebastian and who my visitor was.

 **...**

 _Leave a review if you'd like. I hope you enjoyed. Not much happened here but it is going to get interesting pretty soon so stay tuned! :)_

 _And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Still no Beta._


	16. Chapter 16

_It has been a minute since I last posted a chapter for this story. I haven't lost juice for it. Life just got in the way but I am slowly beginning to make my way back. I had developed some of the content for this story during the time I was away to keep me ahead so that I won't lose track or interest but the updates may not come weekly like they were before. I will try to but I cannot make a solid promise. But I can promise that I will not give up on this fic._

 _Sorry for my poor efforts as of late but here is the next chapter._

 **...**

Mey-Rin and I approached the shop with caution. Permission had been granted a day prior, Ciel having allowed my request to go to the city as long as I did not travel alone. He had been curious to the nature of my request and I answered his questions truthfully but omitted the main reason for my want for this trip. And I didn't think over my choice for traveling companion like I should have.

I should have brought Bard along.

Don't get me wrong, I did enjoy spending the duration of the visit with Mey-Rin while we shopped at a few random shops. But as we neared our next destination, the woman was growing more and more fidgety. Her nervous antics pressed my own to become a bit jittery and my solid decision to enter the shop to waver.

"Are you sure about this?" She whispered over my shoulder, her feet occasionally slipping under mine as we stepped in sync. A few times her foot slipped too far causing mine to loose grip and slid across the cobble stone road.

Taking in a deep lung full of the cold crisp air, I ripped the fur hat from my head and reveled with a sigh as the cool air quickly took the warmth from my head. Dousing the nerves that had livened since our approached had brought us even closer to the front entrance to the dismal shop, I looked to Mey-Rin from the corner of my eye. "Not really, no."

"What about Tanaka?" I could see she was trying for reasons that would possibly pull my attention elsewhere. However, my mind was set.

"Tanaka will be fine. I'm sure he is still sitting comfortably in the little tea shop I showed him." I did feel kind of bad for them both though.

An apology danced at the tip of my tongue when I heard her whimper. Dragging her here instead of letting her stay with Tanaka was probably a little cruel on my behalf but I could not feel bad for the deception. I had to do this.

Hopefully she will come to forgive me later on if she doesn't shoot me for bringing her here.

Pacing myself as we neared, I didn't actually notice my slip until my legs had completely stopped. Both of us stood only feet from the doorway and yet neither of us made any move to progress any further than were we stood. Like me, Mey-Rin seemed to be frozen in place and if her glove covered hands fisted into my coat didn't say she was on edge then the steady tremble of her hands did.

But I needed answers and I wasn't going to get them standing out in the cold.

"Come on." I pulled forward towing Mey-Rin along as her grip tightened. The soles of her shoes scrapped across the cold stone ground as she tried to pull me back with her but it did little to stop me. Fueled by my nerves alone at this point, we reached the door quickly. Mey-Rin struggling to pull me away, and me forcing the both of us closer to the barrier that separated us from my person of interest.

I was nervous. Bad nervous actually, the man I was seeking out was known for his eccentric personality and unpredictability. His ability to hold information pertaining to both the otherworldly, human-related-official-nonsense and just random gossip was another of what made him a choice for information seekers.

It was either I do this now or turn and walk away with a constant bug of 'what if I'd just grown a pair and walked in?' nagging me until I worked up the nerve to return later.

No, I was here now.

Inches from where I stood, the door loomed over me. Either a doorway to answers or a massive headache, I laid a hand on the hard surface and watched as the puff of breath left my lips, bounced off of the wooden door and dissipated in the cold air swirling around us. Just one more bout of reassurance for my own sake, I gripped the handle and pushed it open slowly. I jerked to a stop to the awful grating sounds of the rusty old hinges grinding metal against metal in a painfully teeth gritting way. Terrible, like nails on a chalk board, it sent shivers of displeasure down my spine as my teeth tingled and throbbed.

"Well, no turning back now. The dead would have heard that for sure."

"Oooh~ Please don't say that~" Mey-Rin pleaded from behind as I blew out a breath and flung the door open.

I cringed again when it slammed into the wall and swung back around nearly slamming into my face. "OH!" Hands went up on reflex to stop the door and a little huff of a laugh puffed from my lungs. "Heh, déjà vu." Shaking the memory from my head, I took a single step with Mey-Rin attached to me matching my every move.

Over the threshold we both went and the door slammed shut behind us and Mey-Rin squealed in alarm. Grimacing, I plugged an ear with my pinky wiggling it around to try and rid it of the ringing and looked over my shoulder to her. "I'd really like to leave here with my hearing if you don't mind."

"S-sorry!"

Ignoring her mumbled ramblings, I turned and survey the dusty dimly lit shop. Nothing much, just as I would have expected it to look. Dirty, smelly, crammed full of wooden handcrafted coffins and random barrels grouped here or there. Chemicals lined the shelves behind the cluttered desk and the ones lining another of the two walls. The smells of the human preservatives filled the confined space making my stomach turn.

Clapping a still gloved hand over my nose did little to block off the smells lingering in the air all around us. Breathing through my mouth was not an option either; I'd rather smell it than taste it. Although a little did touch the back of my tongue leaving a mild taste I couldn't describe.

My eyes scanned the cluttered room several times and each time only the contents of the shops business were what they met. "No sign of the owner." I looked to Mey-Rin over my shoulder, "I suppose no one is in?" I mumbled with a shrug and turned back to look around the dark, dank little shop once more.

"Maybe-" Wood creaking bit off her response and she clenched her fists into my coat. Her hand dug further into my shoulder right over the scarred tissue eliciting a tiny hiss of discomfort.

But my attention was drawn away from the uncomfortable feeling of her fist digging into it when another voice echoed from across the room. "What's this~?" Lacking a bit in masculinity but maxed out with that spine tingling croak that would bring silence the very instance it left their wicked lips.

Wood scrapped softly in the darkened corner of the room and a light but gruff cackle resounded. "Visitors? How delightful."

Mey-Rin's death grip tightened furthermore, pulling the coat tight against my throat constricting my breathing instantly. Fighting against the frightened woman was proving difficult as she began wailing, it was all I could do to force my fingers between my skin and the coat that was slowly choking me to death thanks to her. "M-Mey…Rin." I croaked but her grip didn't lessen.

Tears pricked my eyes as I fought harder against her unforgiving grip. _Damn she was strong!_

"M-ey…"

She squealed loudly. Her hands released my coat giving me a second to suck in a breath before her arms encircled my neck. "Wha-!" My body bowed backwards. I planted a foot back to balance myself but her legs were up and wrapping around my waist before I had time to counterbalance the extra weight. We both hit the floor hard, her taking the brunt of the impact and stirring a cloud of dust around us when we landed. Between her arms and legs I was crushed against the frantic woman, "GAH! MEY-RIN…LET GO!"

Wrapping both hands around her forearms I wrenched the crazed woman's arms from my neck but not without effort. Adrenalin fueled Mey-Rin was a pain in the ass.

"D-did you see 'im?!"

"Wha-AHH!" My wail of surprise burst from my throat as I found myself being hauled roughly from the floor and peeled from her ridiculous fear induced bout of strength. Standing toe to toe, chest to chest and nose to nose now with the man I had been hoping to find, face held in his other hand, I was suddenly having second thoughts on my decision to seek him out for help.

Shaggy gray bangs were all I could see being so close. Warm breath fanned across my lips, my own intermingling with each sharp pant that passed through my parted lips. And still too stunned to find my own voice, sure that this close he could feel my heart as it beat mercilessly inside my chest. Not exactly the way I wanted this meeting to go but beggars can't be choosers I suppose.

"Now." That unique tone of his flowed to my ears as his finger trailed along my jawline stopping to tap at my chin lightly. His long nail scrapping against the sensitive skin a moment before his fingers took hold of it and tilted my head every which way. "What have we here?" He had my head turned away, my eyes now fixed on a random bleak wooden wall.

Gulping around the terror of his sudden appearance, I shook my rattle thought about to remind myself this to be common behavior from this man. That he posed no immediate threat to me. Not unless I gave him a reason and I intended to do no such thing. I valued my life a great deal.

Speaking to him, to find out if he might hold the key or at the very least a direction towards my situation was my soul purpose for coming here. Yet, now as I stand here in his shop I could think of a single question to start with. Nothing. Not a thing was coming to mind other than the pressure on my wrist and the faintest of pressure to my chin as he held me how he wanted for his own examination.

However, when his cold fingers released my chin sliding carefully down my neck slipping underneath the folded coat collar, I found strength in my legs once more. Wrenching my arm from his grip, I jerked my neck back side-stepping him. With a little more distance between myself and the ex-reaper I could find my full controlled breath and reasoning.

His head followed me, tilting as a wide grin spread across his pale face. Long shaggy gray bangs feel across his scarred face revealing a single emerald colored eye, bright with intrigue. Even paler lips curled up and pealed back, his pearly whites glistening in the dim lighting. "Information has been a strange little thing as of late. I had almost thought my contacts had lost their wits." He cackled softly tapping his chin with a long onyx colored nail.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Narrowing my eyes, I watched him carefully. I wanted to ask questions of my own but I was curious as to what he has heard. Maybe it would even be linked somehow to everything that has happened up until now. Or it could be nothing more than idle gossip of the newest addition to the Phantomhive household. Still, it stirred my pot of interest.

"Ah ah." His voice lowered to a softer, less raspy tone as he waggled his bony finger at me. "Clarification typically comes at a price, young lady."

Wonderful, this was exactly what I was hoping I would be able to veer around and just get right to the questions and answers. Deflating a bit, I looked to him. "But I don't-"

With a wave of his hand I silence and watched as he shuffled across the shop towards the little desk. He turned, leaned against the dirty surface crossing one arm over his chest and tapped his cheek with the other. "You however…" Tilting his head against to reveal that single emerald eye, he smiled. "You, my lady, are a unique find. And my curiosity seems to have outweighed my usual price."

He said no more beyond that. Only continued to stare at me with his one visible eye through the curtain of bangs and that ridiculously wide grin spread across his face all the while. A bump to my shoulder pulled my attention from his piercing gaze to find Mey-Rin standing just to my side now. I had almost completely forgotten about the panicked woman. "Mey-Rin."

"Maybe we should go, yes?" She looked even more nervous though her voice remained quieted now as she fidgeted with a button on her coat.

"Um."

"Your little friend will have to wait outside." Both of our heads snapped to his figure still leaning casually against the desk.

"Amelia?" I looked to Mey-Rin. She looked horrified and ready to drag me out of the shop if I so much as hinted that I was going to even consider those terms.

"It's fine." I breathed.

"But-" Her hands shot up to grasp at my coat sleeve.

I shook my head and grabbed her wrist pulling at it and she, with some hesitancy, released me. "Look." Speaking softly, I turned to face her, my back to him. "I know for a fact that Ciel and Sebastian have had dealings with him in the past." Her eyes widened but she kept quiet as I continued. "He is trustworthy enough. I…" I sighed, closed my eyes and shook my head. "I have to ask him something important. Will you just trust me on this?"

When I opened my eyes to look at her it was painfully obvious that she wanted to say 'Hell No!' and drag me out. But, with a slump of her shoulders she nodded.

"Heh, look at it this way." My voice perked up a bit and I tapped her lightly on the head. She looked up and I smiled, "If he does murder me, prep-time will be much faster."

"WHAT?!"

I winced and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. "I was kidding!" When she calmed enough I could release her, I huffed and took a half step back from her. "I'll be fine, I give you my word."

She looked from me to the man slouched against the desk and then back. With one final nod of reassurance from me, she nodded slowly and turned towards the door. Every few steps across the short distance she would look over her slumped shoulder and then press on. After a few straining minutes waiting for her to reach the door, she finally had and was outside after one final look to me and the man.

"She's a twitchy one!" He cackled loudly from behind startling me from my focus on the door Mey-Rin had disappeared behind.

"That's an understatement." Huffing, I turned to fully face him and crossed my arms as I studied his relaxed form. Completely clad in black seemed to be the thing for the supernatural beings around here. Save for one maniac in red of course but he was beyond a special case amongst his own kind and more so to mine. It was good to know humans weren't the only creatures capable of such shenanigans.

"Well!" He clapped his hands loudly startling me again. "Where shall we begin?" Sounding far too enthused about this than I could ever be; he pushed off the desk and took a few steps towards me before pausing.

* * *

"You are absolutely no help." I stated flatly. We had been sitting in this creepy little shop for nearing a half hour and neither of us had come any closer to whatever it was either of us was seeking from the other. Random questions from him were throwing me off from my original ones and the constant subject changes were beginning to give me a headache as I tried desperately to keep up with them. But it was no use and I was going to be leaving this shop knowing exactly what I knew when I walked in…not a damn thing.

I had tried to be careful and not give away any details of my trip to this world. I had tried to be careful and keep the details between the demon butler and myself my own. Even the encounter with the man in Houndsworth who I was almost positive at this point was another demon. And the dreams, so much information to tweak and keep in sealed files within the confines of my mind. All of which I nearly spilled on a handful of occasions during our endless bout of topics for discussion.

There were parts that were critical for him to know and then some that were just need to know. A few of which had my cheeks flushed with embarrassment when I recounted them silently in my own head and bit my tongue hard to keep from reacting to the images that shown so vividly. Those were not for him or anyone. They would stay locked away tight in an iron box inside my mind as long as I could hold them.

"It's a shame." He smiled as I turned to walk towards the door. "Thrown to the wolves on someone else's whim, left to decipher what should be known to no one."

I paused and turned to face him. "What are you getting at?"

My eyes followed his every move as he shuffled forward, his long coat dragging along behind on the dusty floor. Stopping but mere inches from me, I watched him carefully as a hand raised and his cold thin fingers grasped my chin. "The answers you seek will come sooner than you think, my lady." A wicked grin pulled at the corner of his pale upturned lips. "However, you may not like what is found." As his voice dropped a tempo with every word a cold chill ran along my arms and down my spine.

Releasing his soft grip on my chin, he leaned forward running his long fingers through the bangs obscuring most of his face from view. The tips of his nails disappeared beneath the odd hat atop his head. My breath hitched when my eyes took their fill of his face. Completely uncovered by the shaggy mess of hair that concealed it before, my eyes traced the detail of the long scar that bisected his face. A surprisingly handsome face at that. The fiercest looking green eyes I had ever seen stared down to me, the definition of otherworldly swirled around his pupils.

I had thought perhaps Grell was just being overdramatic when he had finally chanced a glimpse at the retired reaper's face. My, how the years have been kind to this man.

Shaking my head, I glared up to him ignoring the glorious view. "Whether I like what I find out or not, at least I will have an answer."

"Well then." His grin widened as his hand fell, his face once again concealed from view. "I wish you all the best of luck." A hand was extended to me. With a little hesitation, I slipped mine into his and gasped when his grip tightened around mine harshly and I was yanked towards him. His breath was on my ear as he leaned down and whispered, the typical raspy tone completely gone as a deeper timbre resonated from his lips. "You have been marked, my dear. It may come to present that no place will be a safe haven for you. And those you come to trust will become those you fear most."

Jerking away from him quickly I turned for the door but paused when my hand grasped the handle. "Why am I here? Why can't I go home?" My voice whispered lowly but I didn't dare turn around and look at the man standing behind me.

"Who's to know?" I heard his reply, his voice having returned to normal.

He knew something but just like Sebastian, he was going to tell me nothing. I had liked this place when it was just a fantasy my mind would dream up from time to time after watching the show. But as a reality, a twisted one at that, I was finding my dilemma outweighing the joy of being given this never in a lifetime chance. And the way he said it, that I may come to fear those that I trust, I was already alone in this world. How much more alone could I possibly be?

It wouldn't have been much difference had I stayed in my own world. Alone was not a new feeling. But I didn't want to go back to that. Not at all.

When I finally left the shop, I found Mey-Rin and grabbed her wrist firmly as I practically dragged her along behind me back to the main street. Back to find Tanaka and to leave this city before I lost my mind right here in public.

His words were eating at the back of my skull the whole way and no matter what Mey-Rin did for conversation starters; I could find no interest in interaction. I spent the entire ride back to the mansion in silence as I stared unseeing out the little window. And when we finally stopped, I flung the little carriage door open before poor Tanaka had time to even hop down from the driver's perch and was literally throwing myself from the contraption.

I ignored the alarmed voice of Mey-Rin, the outstretched hand of Bard as I hauled myself from the dirt and the questioning look from Finny's large innocent eyes, brushing past them without even giving them a second glance. Shaking my head when I heard each one call my name, I made a break for the door. I needed time to think, time to write down what the Undertaker had said and sit hours upon hours in my room reading over it again and again in hopes to find some hidden message there. My hopes were not high but it would certainly keep me occupied for a time while I calmed down.

Acting like a nutcase in front of the few people that I had come to know here was not ideal. So, locking myself away until I felt like I could speak without screaming or bursting into tears was my only solution for now.

That was until I stepped through the doorway and came face to face with Sebastian. Standing in the hall, his tall form looming over me, he looked me up and down. A frown tugged at his lips as his nose twitched. "I can only guess why you thought to speak with that man."

I looked up to him and snorted shaking my head and looked to the floor. "Well, if you happen to come across a reason that makes sense be sure to pass it along to me." He said nothing else as I walked passed him and continued on down the hallway.

The door to my room came into view and I sighed loudly, relieved that I was nearly there and could shed these clothes that were slowly boiling me. The heat making me itchy all over.

Relief from the clothing wrapped around my body from nearly head to toe shot to the forefront of my mind as my hand slipped around the handle. A sigh of relief edged its way to my lips as I pushed the door open but caught in my throat when I was forced into the room and the door slammed behind me. Stumbling a few feet I spun around expecting to possibly find Mey-Rin tumbling into the room behind me but instead I found… "Sebastian?!"

Oh come on!

 **...**

 _Not the most exciting chapter but it is a key element. More to come so stay tuned! Reviews are always welcome. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm just gonna toss a huge bag of 'sorry!' out there for everyone waiting patiently and the only thing I could come up with was this short ass chapter. All I can say is that if life didn't give me bad luck I would have no luck at all._

 _On another note. I was thinking of going back and doing this in 3rd person. What do you as readers think of this?_

 _I was also thinking of going back at some point and editing all the chapters but that might not happen for some time. Just another thought._

 **...**

An act of simply speaking could not have been more difficult. Each attempt slipped from a tongue that refused to work, silenced by the ice cold stare directed towards me.

I was once again alone with this man.

"Might I ask your purpose?"

"My…what?" His eyes slipped away, pausing on a corner of the room to my left. But my eyes stayed on him.

An uncomfortable quiet spilled into the room, taking form as tension and wrapped itself tightly around my body as I stood dumbfounded in the middle of the room. "Sebastian?" Swallowing the unease, I waved a hand trying to bring his attention back to me but his eyes stayed where they were focused.

…And that is when I felt it.

A creeping, spine tingling sharpness to the air that filled the room, crawled across my skin. Every little fine hair that covered my arms rose in a wave of gooseflesh as the feeling pressed against me from behind.

We were not as alone as I originally feared.

"My purpose is for myself..." Smooth as the finest silk did his voice carry over my ears. Like a breeze it was soft and easy going, however, underneath that soft touch was something ominous. Something that clawed just beneath the surface of a pretty mask, lurking and waiting for the precise moment to leap, his voice was darkness wrapped in pleasure. "…and this enticing young woman you seem to have become so infatuated with."

I heard the faintest of sounds as the intruder shifted behind, my eyes staying glued to Sebastian, too stunned to move elsewhere. But all too suddenly, I lost visual of the black clad butler. His solid figure flickered and then vanished completely from my sight leaving only the view of the now empty space before me. My heart followed his rapid movement with its own. Skipping, fluttering and thudding inside my chest as it heaved with the rise of panic that quickly settled in.

Had he really left me alone?

"I could not disagree with you more." The sound of his voice so close spurred a wave of emotional relief and a high pitched crying sigh to flutter from my chest. For a moment I had seriously thought he had left me to handle this on my own.

"Oh, now there is no need for that, _Stolas_ …or is it _Sebastian_?"

Peering over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of our guest standing in the darkened corner of the bedroom. His suit a darker contrast against the softer shadows surrounding him helped to emphasize just how pale his skin really was. Nearly glowing against the darker backdrop, he stood tall with a wide smirk curling his lips and eyes fixated on the demon within reaching distance of me. Lava-like eyes bore into the demon butler before flicking to land on me as I hid behind Sebastian like a startled child.

"An intriguing little thing you are, Amelia." His silky voice caressed my ears before my view of him was blocked, Sebastian moving to stand between us with one small step of his taller frame.

"Amelia." My eyes traveled up Sebastian's back to stare at the back of his head. "The young master is expecting his tea."

Eyes widening a fraction, I dipped my head though I knew he could not see it. "Of course." Speaking softly to acknowledge his request, I turned and stepped towards the closed door.

"Leaving so soon?~" The man tsked softly as I took my first few steps towards my exit, heart pounding all the way. "I'm going to have to ask that you…stay." A wall of clothing flickered into view blocking my exit and as I gasped loudly, I was yanked roughly forward and compressed to a chest.

Grunting and struggling to be released, I huffed, whimpering in pain when stronger arms tightened all the more. Damn these demons' and their impossible strength. Nothing I did lessened his boa-like hold, not even when I stomped the heel of my boot into his foot or my attempts to knee him in the jewels. His grip either tightened or he just laughed off my pathetic attempts to free myself from his grasp.

"Fuck." I huffed finally, out of breath and now tiring from my weaker body's struggle to break free.

He chuckled lowly, something that would usually set a flame to my temper and flare an entire bout of profanity or flailing escape attempts. But what did I do? Not a damn thing. I just slumped into his chest breathing heavily as my legs shook with adrenaline.

' _Why wasn't Sebastian helping me?_ ' Having no other choice, I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes. Since when has anything here ever went my way anyways? Never have I given up so easily in my life. I was supposed to be a fighter but all I wanted to do at the present moment was give in and just let whatever was going to happen, happen.

Even as his arms loosened and their constricting hold fell away, I did nothing. The past was the past and I didn't want to be that person again. I didn't want to dredge up those old memories of a life that I worked so hard to leave behind. Not now. Not even when my life could be held in the balance by this creature of legends.

Even if I could defeat him, I did not want blood on my hands again. I did not want to be responsible for holding another's life. Never again would I make the final call…even in the event of losing my own.

I just stood there, head pressed against his chest and eyes closed waiting.

Warm hands cupped my face forcing my head to move when I gave no command to do so. "Open your eyes." He commanded lowly, his breath hot on my face as he leaned in close.

I did not obey.

"You are stubborn, little one." He chuckled darkly as his forehead came to rest against mine. "Look at me." He commanded again.

Still, I did not obey.

Softly, his thumb moved across my flushed cheeks. "Testing me is not wise." His voice dipped further, ringing with amusement and a sinister undertone. As gently as his thumbs still caressing my skin, his fingers inched their way slowly. Fingertips curled beneath my ear trailing along the curve of my jaw. Crying in pain, my body's next action was to snap my eyelids wide open to meet with a vortex of flame. Breath hitching and body stiffening, I fell deep. Each molten orb pulled me further and further away from cognitive thought.

"At first I could see no reason for such interest to be directed to a useless human female. …But, time has its way of working on even trivial things." My body froze, tensing up painfully as I stared dumbfounded at the demon. Wanting to speak so badly, all I could manage was a few wispy breathes through my slightly parted lips. My head would not even move as his eyes trailed away and over my shoulder. Not even as a smirk slowly pull at the corner of his lips.

"What is your interest in this woman, _little prince_?" The demon's eyes narrowed as his smirk pulled higher.

Silence followed. The demon's head tipped, shaking it slowly before his amused stare fixed on me again. "I suppose I could not fully answer a question as that myself at this current moment."

The smirk transformed into a smile as his hands rotated my body fully, pulling my back flush against his chest. My confused eyes locked with Sebastian's narrowed ones, his body tall and stiff, he said nothing. Not a single part of this looked good from the start, but the look on Sebastian's face was probably the most unsettling-ignoring the fact of whose arms were currently wrapped around my figure.

Basically, it said "There is nothing I can do for you". Needless to say, I had a suspicion that my odds here were not on my side.

My mind was still very foggy but it wasn't exactly necessary for my head to be completely clear to figure out when I'm boned. But the worst part was I had no say so…literally. My body was doing nothing of what I was screaming at the top of my mind's lungs. I could feel the frustrated tears pricking at the corner of my eyes as I looked at the demon butler.

The demon holding me mumbled something under his breath overhead and just a flicker of the eyes, almost invisible, Sebastian's narrowed eyes widened. For a split-split second, he looked startled and it startled me in return. Whatever the other demon said, Sebastian caught it and there was a 99.9 percent chance it wouldn't bode well for me.

That percentage being unfortunate enough to veer exactly the way I didn't want it to. My vision blurred, becoming a bit hazy before finally clearing and blackness edged its way across. Just before taking my sight completely, I caught a faint glimpse of Sebastian's eyes. Piercing, glowing fuchsia was the last picture my mind took with it as the darkness took hold.

My ears managed to catch a quick exchange before there was nothing.

" _What is a human woman to you…Lucifer?_ " Sebastian's voice came in through a haze of consciousness.

" _A recent intrigue_." The other demon replied through my fading consciousness.

* * *

As I floated through the nothingness of my mind, I contemplated my current situation to the best of my ability. Since dropping into the world months ago, all I've managed to do for my self is make a fool of it and get into trouble. Never had I considered a hex but right now it didn't seem too off the beaten path. Why not? It was very likely considering the range my enemies can have.

But somehow it still sounded like a load of complete nonsense. Highly unlikely, yet, I had walked through it. Lived through it. Hurt through it. Felt through it.

So, I really only had one more question from here. ' _Do I rip the walls down and fight, or should I just give in and let this world consume me_?'

I said I wouldn't, but like someone once told me, ' _time has a way of working on even trivial things_ ' quoted from Lucifer's very lips as he looked through my soul. And what was my excuse for throwing the towel? This was far from trivial. I had stopped taking things seriously, a dangerous mistake I have made one too many times here. I was not in my world, and I needed to find my way out.

Even if I have to raise hell to do it.

 **...**

 _Hope this did not bore you all too badly. For this particular set of events, the chapter really didn't need to be super long. Following this, the story will get a little more of Amelia's past. So stay tuned for the chapters to come!_

 _Oh and as always, sorry for any mistakes._


	18. Chapter 18

**A few flashbacks of Amelia's past pop up in here just so there is no confusion.**

 **...**

 _Gritting and groaning each time the muscles along my stomach tensed, I huffed and rolled my body upwards. Then to tense once more – pain worth the gain – lowered myself to see the world upside down as I swung lightly from the low rafters overhead. Another half a day wasted on tension releasing techniques._

 _Our last job was the hardest yet. A family man, blue-collar type and all around good guy, impeccable in all aspects. So, when the file came across us, saying we were not surprised couldn't be further from the truth. Most we dealt with were just thugs, criminals and the occasional hit on someone deemed unfit for the living. Harsh as it was, they came across more than the others._

 _This man seemed as if he was perfectly fit to be among those that still drew breath in this place of hell. But, much like the others, someone else had a different vendetta._

 _We were just the middle men and women tasked with making those with the largest pockets happy._

 _"Yo, Amelia!" A deep throaty voice groaned from the doorway. "Get your ass down here, we got another one."_

 _"What?! Seriously, but we just cleaned everything up after that last one."_

 _"I'm not the boss here. Plus, it'll keep 'em off our backs while we work."_

 _Sighing, I rolled upwards taking hold of the rafter. Throwing my legs back, I released my hold to land a little ungracefully on the floor below._

 _"Honestly, you're too much of an airhead for this shit."_

 _"It doesn't take that much intelligence to know what end goes bang." I looked at Liam as I rubbed my sore stomach and smirked. "William."_

 _Snorting when his deep green eyes narrowed, I shook my head and looked away as he responded with the always-uttered-in-an-angry-tone "It's Liam" ,whatever._

 ** _…_**

 _"You knew?" I sniveled with tear filled eyes; I looked to Liam's hunched form as he leaned heavily against the brick wall. "All this time?" A muffled cry bobbled in my throat as I fought to control my slipping emotions._

 _"Yes." Liam groaned, folding further into himself as he gripped his bleeding side._

 _With a humorless laugh, I looked up to him and shook my head, "And just when I thought the world couldn't get any more fucked up."_

* * *

 _"So, what do you plan to do about him?" I watched from across the room as Rose reclined further into her chair. A soft moan flowing over her heavily painted lips and lids fluttering shut, she smiled. "I always thought there was something between you two."_

 _"Well there isn't! So drop it!" Seething from my place sitting cross-legged on the floor, I stared up to the woman. Her busty chest rose and fell calmly as her eyes opened slowly. Piercing green pools of sin stared down to me. Her perfect little nose scrunching up as a smile slid across her face._

 _"Did you know?"_

 _"Obviously I didn't."_

 _She leaned forward, crossing her legs and pursed her lips. Tapping a thin finger to her chin, she hummed softly before fixing me with a sly grin. "I think you should go down and talk to him. Find out why."_

 _Glaring at the woman, the pen I had been twirling in my frustration snapped between my fingers. "That's why you are here, Rose. If I go down there I'll never get anything out of him." Looking at the broken pen in my hand I sighed, "Plus, I might just kill him for this without getting my answers if I have to speak with him face to face."_

 _Rose tsked, shaking her head and laughed lightly. "There are plenty of creative ways to get a man to talk, darling."_

 _"Fuck off, Rose."_

 _She laughed loudly, her narrow shoulders bouncing and she looked to me with glistening eyes. "Fine." Heaving herself from the chair, she smoothed down her skin tight clothes and flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulders. "I'll do my best." She smiled down to me as she walked out of the room, an exaggerated sway to her hips._

 _"You always do." I mumbled just as the door closed behind her._

 ** _…_**

 _"Amelia, please just listen-" Liam stood across the room, splotches of blood smeared across his face and both hands held up, also dotted with blood._

 _"Shut the hell up!" The wooden bat shook in my hands, clutching it so tightly my knuckles had turned white. "Why?!" I swung the bat, startling Liam, and pointed it towards the broken door that barely hung by the hinges. "Where the hell is Rose?!"_

 _Taking a small step forward, Liam's hands remained raised where I could see them but I was not fooled. I knew him and I knew what he was capable of. What we were capable of. I steadied the bat and snapped it around as he took another step forward, holding it in front of my body._

 _"Take another step and it will be your last…I swear it!" I seethed through gritted teeth as tears pricked at the edges of my vision. Forcing them away, I focused on the man standing in front of me. His broad shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he panted._

 _"Amelia."_

 _"No."_

* * *

Everything finally came to. Although hazy and with the addition of a dull throbbing behind my eyes, I was okay. At least as far as I could tell I was. My last memory was…

I shot up, wincing and groaning rubbing my fingers deep into my temples when the throbbing worsened and sighed loudly. Grinding my teeth, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was dark but a small lamp sitting on a small night stand brightened it enough to tell that I was in a bedroom and it wasn't mine.

Glancing around the room, I stilled. Breathing slowly, I subdued the rise in panic long enough to regain my final memory. I had been in my bedroom, in Ciel's mansion, with Sebastian and…

Planting both hands to the bed, I scanned the room, my eyes darting in every direction rapidly. Taking in every detail that I could, I paused and closed my eyes. I needed to focus on steadying my heavy breathing. Getting it under control after a few calming techniques, I remained as still as possible and strained my ears to hear the sounds around me.

"I see you have finally awakened."

My eyelids snapped open with a sharp gasp. His proximity was even more of a start. A squealed "fuck!" tore through my lips as I literally ejected myself from the bed hitting the floor hard. I rolled over with a groan and pushed my upper body up not daring to look up a second time.

"Once again, I do not see what the interest is in you." I listened from my position on the floor as his heeled shoes clicked softly against the wooden floor before rounding the corner of the bed. Coming to a stop just within arm's reach, the room grew quiet once more before my yelp of surprise rang out as I was yanked from the floor to my feet.

Wobbling for a second or two, I took several steps away from the demon and looked up to meet those vortex-like eyes of his.

Time ticked by so slowly right then, the both of us standing completely still and silent in the dimly lit bedroom. Only the occasional flicker of his eyes as they scanned me from head to toe or the small pull at the corner of his lip came, neither of us speaking a word as the two of us sized the other up for more than likely different reasons. I didn't care what he was thinking as he stared at me with that wicked smirk planted on his handsome face, I just wanted the hell out of here.

His head tilted to the side, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

I had to bite down on my lip to keep it from quivering. Of course I was uncomfortable! The way Sebastian had just stood there and let this other demon take me away spoke enough volumes to me. He was dangerous.

Sighing, he chuckled and looked to the floor stuffing both hands into his pockets and taking on a more relaxed stance. "Do not fear, you will be leaving soon. I was just a bit curious." Eyes of flame rose up to meet mine holding me in place as he approached confidently.

Taking my chin between his fingers and tipping it up, he leaned in close. Amusement danced in his eyes when my eyes widened, "Although, I can see it enough." He mused breathily. The room grew heavy as he leaned in and spoke again, his breath ghosting over my ear. "Perhaps I should just keep you."

' _Oh, God, please don't_.' squeezing my eyes shut tight, I felt my body begin to shake. ' _I do not want to fight a losing battle._ ' Weak tremors had steadily progressed until there was a noticeable quiver to my knees. A deep hum resonated next to my ear and my lids slid open as he pressed his warm cheek to mine, it brushed lightly over my skin as he pulled his head back. His molten eyes locked with mine while that smirk continued to curl his lips.

His thumb began lightly caressing my chin as the finger curled beneath tipped my head higher against my doing. Leaning closer, I pushed against his chest and tried for a step away, but his other hand slipped around my waist too quickly and my body was yanked against his. Continuing again, I watched with widening eyes as he leaned in closer and closer until the tip of his nose brushed against mine. I almost breathe a small sigh of relief, however, it was suddenly and painfully lodged in my throat. Having tilted his head just a hair, his face came closer even, until his nose now tickled the skin of my flushed cheek.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye with a growing feeling of dread prickling at my neck as his eyes close. Hearing him breathe in deeply rushed a shockwave of electricity to my spine as it snapped straight. Panting softly, I watched him as the fire of panic scorched my insides. This was probably the most uncomfortable experience of my life. I mean, what was with these people and wanting to smell me?!

"He has marked you." My frazzled brain sizzled to a stop when I heard his rumbling voice come to life. "There are two, but his is stronger."

"Marked?" I whispered weakly, staring at the collar of his jacket.

"But not claimed." His husky voice filled my ears. He pulled away enough for me to make eye contact and smirked, his thumb still drawing little circles on my chin.

I panicked, gulping audibly to my chagrin. "Marked?" I asked again in a hushed tone and held his gaze as I waited for him to unravel this mystery for me a bit. If he would that is, demons were not known for jumping straight to the truths of things so willingly.

"Did you not hear me, girl?" I watched with a tiny spark of fear as his eyes heated and an eyebrow rose on his forehead. "Or are you ignorant to this subject?"

"Option two." I breathed, gulping again as I watched those pools of flame swirl.

"First, understand the concept." His low husky voice came with a, you're-annoying, undertone. "Marking is a display of dominance. Claiming is to indicate possession. … _you_ have been marked."

"How can you tell?" My voice wavered as it passed through quivering lips.

"By how his scent masks yours." He paused. "If you had been claimed, his scent along with yours would become detectable in equal amounts. Only when you have surrendered your body completely, physically, will this process form."

Images flashed into mind. "He…"

"Simply revoked a poor attempt at marking." He droned out dismissively.

' _Simply?_ ' I thought to myself as more images shoved their way around inside my head.

Jolting with a gasp when his cool fingers ghosted along the length of my neck and slowed as they passed over the faintly scared tissue where I'd been bitten, I blinked several times. "This…" my eyes darted to where his fingers continued to lightly brush across my skin.

"Yes. Faint as the other scent was before, it was a ploy for marking nonetheless, though the method is very flawed." He paused a moment and then continued. "His scent is heavier on you than the one who made the weaker attempt. The physical mark you bear has no real significant hold."

Keeping my eyes glued to his, I slid my hand up to cover the place on my neck with my even cooler fingers and ignored how his fingers ran back and forth over them. I counted them in my head before opening my mouth and spoke in a soft whisper while my head spun in a daze. "I was bitten three times."

"Poison. A failsafe, if you will." He sighed irritably, "The rest of the answer you seek you can find elsewhere." Cool fingers pressed into my temple firmly, the other still holding my chin in a surprisingly gently grasp. "I have made my interest on the matter known, there is no reason to keep you any longer." No sooner than the words had ceased to spill from his mouth, darkness took hold and there was nothing.

* * *

 _"WHY'D YOU DO IT?!" I screamed, swinging a tightly coiled fist out only to growl loudly in frustration when he ducked away and circled me. Snapping around, I whipped my leg out colliding with his side. The connection reverberated all along my leg and hurt like hell, but his arm snaking around my ankle had me distracted from the pain I should be feeling._

 _Snatching my leg from him was exactly what he wanted me to do, so, naturally, I did. And then drove a fist straight into his face when his injured body stumbled forward. As soon as he dropped my foot to hold his bleeding nose, I distanced myself._

 _"Amelia." He sputtered blood as it trailed from his nose over his lips. Pinching it, he leaned forward, just a bend of the waist and looked up to me._

 _Tears had finally made their escape, flowing freely down my dirt and blood spattered cheeks. My body trembled with adrenaline and emotions. I was sick to my stomach. I had trusted this man, called him my companion and friend. Worst of all, I had given him a piece of myself I could never get back._

 _"You're nothing but a pest." I seethed, looking at him through narrowed and teary eyes. "…a spider that wove me into this web of death and deceit."_

 _He looked down shaking his head with a sigh as I took a few slow steps back. "He will find you…I will find you." Then he looked up slowly, letting his hand fall from his nose. "Don't make him give that order to me."_

 _"Fuck. You."_

* * *

I sprang up gasping and looking around the room hysterically. When I noticed that I was lying in my room back at the Phantomhive manor, I threw the blankets off quickly and jumped out of the bed. Slivers of golden light hit the room in random places through the thick curtain. When the cool air of the room bit harshly springing up waves and waves of chills all over, I wrapped my arms around my chest and squeaked looking down. "What the – Why the hell am I naked?!"

Darting back to the closet, I threw open the door and tore out the first dress my hands latched on. Tripping across the room, I snatched the dress up over my hips, wiggling a bit and began tightening the lacings once my arms pushed through the sleeves. Fumbling a few times and getting aggravated, I finally tied it tight and rushed to the door. Jerking it open, I ran down the hall not bothering to put shoes on or fix my hair, just letting it wave loose behind as I sprinted down the hallway.

I passed an open doorway and a loud crash followed. Skidding to a halt, I turned and looked over my shoulder breathing hard. Seconds later, Bard's head popped out of the room and the cigarette held between his lips hit to the floor when his jaw dropped open. "A-Amelia?" He snapped out of his surprise and stomped the cigarette out before hurrying out of the room and towards me.

"Bard." I held both hands up quickly and he paused.

"Amelia where–" He started and I cut him off instantly.

"Later, right now I need to find, Sebastian."

"But-"

"Bard, just tell me where he is."

He just stared at me silently with confused eyes.

Heaving an aggravated sigh, I looked to him sternly. "Listen, I don't know how many days I've been gone but-"

"Days?" His voice squeaked in shock.

I looked to him in my own confusion now. "Did you guys really not notice that I wasn't here?"

"Wh-what?! Of course we noticed, who wouldn't?!" I jumped as he bellowed, his voice echoing down the hallway.

"It was only a couple of days at best, so-"

"A couple of days?! Amelia, you have been gone for over a month!"

Stiffening, my eyes snapped wide open. My jaw slackened as it sank in slowly. A soft, "What?" slipped through my lips with the breath his statement had taken away.

There was a long, silent pause between us before I finally broke it.

"Where is, Sebastian?"

 **...**

 **This was more like a filler chapter. After the next chapter of the story there will be a time skip that will lead into how Amelia came to be in this world. And a few other details. So stay tuned and remember, reviews are awesome!**

 **And apologies for any errors.**


	19. Chapter 19

_I hope my absence is excusable. I had to take a break and work a few things out and unfortunately it is taking longer than I had hoped. I will do my absolute best at updating before the month's end so please be patient with me. On the upside, I am really enjoying the response to this story. Not going to lie I did not think it would gain as much attention as it has. And so for that, I will try to dedicate more of my spare time to finishing it up. A special thanks to all the reviewers, followers and those that favorited A Fine Line. You my dear readers are awesome!_

 _I hope you all enjoy this new addition to the story. :) And please leave a review!_

 **...**

Everything was beginning to muddy. With each event, be it small or nearly emotionally catastrophic, the reason for my being here was becoming more and more confusing. It had started as a sort of dream come true. Getting my chance to walk around in the world of Kuroshitsuji, but now? Honestly, it was hard to not think there was something more sinister at play here and I was the toy so to speak.

Once Bard had finally choked up the answer and he was done suffocating me in a bear hug, I sprinted away, weaving my way through the halls and straight for the kitchen. As I neared the thin door, I could hear voices. One of which I recognized as the demon butler. I didn't care if I interrupted a serious conversation or not, I burst into the kitchen panting heavily.

Both men ceased in their conversation and turned to look towards me as I sagged in the doorway, leaning against it as I regained a normal breath before speaking. Neither one said a word and when I looked up I found two sets of eyes locked onto me. Their stunned looks would have pulled a few laughs from me but now was not the time…but I couldn't help a small huff of amusement as I stood fully.

Still, with no shoes and hair a mess, I stepped into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "Sebastian-"

"If you would excuse us." Sebastian calmly interrupted as he set the large knife down, abandoning the carrot he had been dicing, turning his attention to me. Stormy eyes looked to Sebastian in bafflement, my intrusion was anything but proper, a point that at the moment I could care less about. "I must speak with Miss Amelia immediately…we have a few things to discuss." A shadow fell over his crimson eyes as they locked onto me and he stepped away from the counter making his way towards the door I still clung to.

Without another word, I was ushered away and feeling a bit uncomfortable by the heated stare Sebastian gave before spinning me around and pressing me further into the hall. We walked a time, Sebastian remaining silent and a bit off as we moved back through the halls.

I had begun to fidget, twisting my fingers mercilessly till a few joints popped effectively causing me to drop my hands to my sides. His silence was unnerving and as we finally came to a stop, the unease danced around in my stomach painfully.

I watched as his hand slipped around the doorknob feeling like a child that was about to be punished as he let go and the door swung open. An added detail of the lack of grinding on the hinges made entering that much more difficult. I stood frozen in the hallway, his hand gesturing out in front for me to enter the dark room before the other finally pressed against my back and I was moving inside without choice.

It was dark and deathly silent inside the room. The soft click of the door as it closed behind echoed in my ears. Save for the sounds of my labored breaths, I felt alone. I couldn't hear Sebastian moving, not sure if he had even followed into the room.

To my left I heard a snap of fingers and watched as several candles situated around the room lit. The tiny flames filling the space with light nicely and enough to finally see my surroundings. But seeing them did not help to ease the uncomfortable tingling crawling along my skin. The urge to fidget gnawed at me again as I watched Sebastian come into view, his eyes fixated on me. I really felt as if I had done something wrong, the way he looked at me was anything but comforting.

He lifted a hand slowly and swept it to the side gesturing towards the bed. "Sit."

My eyes flicked from him to the bed several times. I hesitated a moment before my legs finally took me forward. Time seemed to slow in those few short steps, speeding back up once I was standing close enough for my knees to touch the thick comforter and I looked over my shoulder to Sebastian. His face remained unchanged, stoic but a cold glint to his eyes. Resigning to my fate, I sighed and turned so that I could sit.

Another few seconds of silence passed between us and I linked my fingers together to keep from twisting them again. I couldn't look into those eyes any longer and dropped my gaze to the floor waiting for whatever was to follow.

He sighed, sounding a tad weary and I looked up. His fingers pressed into his temple and his eyes were closed. "Your state of dress is quite appalling. You are a maid to the Phantomhive family."

I gawked at him…seriously? Stammering a few times, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to focus. When my tongue stilled and I released the breath with a long sigh of my own, I looked up to him finding those crimson eyes on me again. "Perfection…wasn't exactly on the forefront of my mind."

He said nothing more as he approached, taking each step with measured patience, stopping inches from where I sat. As he leaned down, I leaned back a bit startled and nervous, watching with skittish eyes as his hand rose towards my face. It was seconds before his fingers skimmed gently along my cheek that I noticed his pristine white gloves no longer covered his long nimble fingers. For some reason, that little detail set me on edge more than the heat stirring in his eyes.

The mark on my neck tingled, pulsing faintly in rhythm with my heart as it stuttered in my chest. "What the hell is happening to me?" I whispered, watching as his eyes flitted to my neck, lingering a few seconds before finding my gaze.

"What did he say to you?"

Ignoring the part of my mind that wanted to submit, I glared up to the demon looming over me. "Enough to put me off."

"Amelia-"

"That I had been marked." I growled out, not caring that I had cut him off and ignoring the narrowing of his eyes as he stared down at me. "You know that I am not from this world and if you know more than that little important piece of information, then I am sure you are aware that I do not take being toyed with lightly. I don't know what the fuck is going on here and some part of me doesn't care to know." I seethed, feeling my temper rise nearing snapping.

"Your choice of language is-"

"Is what?!" I cut him off again, slapping away the hand that pressed against my face and ignored the growing flame to his eyes. "Not 'lady-like', at this point I could care less about acting my gender." Managing to slip around him, I stood from the bed and took several steps away. Clenching my teeth, my fists balled tightly at my sides. "I don't take being played a fool lightly. People I once called friend held no place in my heart once they crossed that line. And I hesitated little when it came time to weed them out."

My words were like acid, burning my tongue as they flowed over it and out my mouth. Trembling fingers uncoiled from fists and I ran them through my hair ignoring the man standing behind me silently. This was stupid, I couldn't raise a fist to a single of his fingers and yet here I stood, defiant and basically telling him I wouldn't hesitate to do the same to him. Even though I knew it would be a fruitless venture, my temper was getting the better of me.

I snapped around feeling a pressure on my shoulder, taking a step back. My retreat was met with his advancement and I cursed myself for not being able to hear him, and cursed him for being so damn quiet. When a hand rose towards me, I growled, widening my stance and stared into his eyes. "Sebastian, don't." I warned.

Another pang of unease lit in my chest as crimson bled to fuchsia, round pupils narrowed to slits and a flare of dark aura fell heavy in the room. I never said I was the smartest person and that dwindled even lower when I was angry. Common sense sometimes flying out the window and operating on pure instinct to best my opponent, it was at this moment I found it surprising that I had not been killed already. My ignorance was strong for even thinking of challenging a being such as Sebastian.

Another advancement was matched with my retreating further back. Becoming hyper alert, I altered my course of movement to keep from being backed against the wall to backing towards the still closed door. Doubling my efforts to flee the room, my back made contact with the wooden surface. While I was panicking inside, the fire raged and I kept my eyes guarded as my hand fumbled around before finally finding the doorknob.

Trembling fingers wrapped around the cool metal and I blinked slowly, steadying myself before I made my escape only for them to snap wide when a large hand gripped the hand on the doorknob firmly. Standing close enough for my chest to touch his with every labored breath, Sebastian stood tall against my body. My hand was swiftly wrenched from the doorknob, locked in his grasp.

Temper flaring, I pushed against his chest and tried to slip away again only to be jerked back. And in that moment, I acted on panic, throwing a fist to his face. With a simple tilt of his head he dodged my pathetic attempt to free myself, catching my wrist with ease and spinning me away from the wall. I felt helpless trying to pull and fight my way from him only to have him control me with such simplicity.

A growl tore from my throat as I lashed out, trying with all my strength to disengage myself from his grasp. In a last ditch effort, I stepped back to jerk my arms away. Sebastian yanked back, spinning me around so my back hit his chest and crossed my arms over mine compressing me against him. I wriggled against him, grunting with the strain to free his hold. I bowed my back against him, kicked a leg back, stomping around like a petulant child but could do nothing against his solid grip on me.

"Damnit Sebastian!" I huffed, the strain thick in my voice. Feeling my limbs tire from the effort, I slumped against him breathing heavily. I gasped when my feet left the solid floor, my body sent flying and landing with a squeak of surprise on the soft bed.

When I saw that he still stood his ground a few feet away I scrambled to get off the bed only to be knocked back, my wrists pinned above my head and legs trapped between his longer ones. He held me firm, forcing my anger wracked body further into the dark silk bedding. The pulse of the mark deepened, radiating along my arm and into my chest, and I winced as a sting of pain flashed along my neck. Mild compared to what it had been able to do before, having rendered me immobile that last time it had decided to act up.

"Damnit!" I huffed through the strings of pain that pricked along my skin. "He said this fucking thing held no significant value."

"And he was correct." I looked up to the demon hovering above through narrowed eyes, feeling the anger ebbing away little by little as my focus fell on the odd sensation at my neck. "What else did Lucifer tell you?"

Feeling my limbs deaden as the adrenaline wore off, I whimpered lightly and closed my eyes. It took a few moments for the remaining rush to wear off into small quakes and soon I felt my body release the tension and relax. Sinking further into the plush bed, I opened my eyes and noticed the crimson had returned to his.

Taking it slow, I managed to speak in a whisper, "He told me I had been marked…but the physical one I bear has no significant meaning to what is traditional. Only that it was a pathetic attempt from another that you had resolved." I winced again, feeling another sting of pain pulse at my neck. "Though, it seems that was not true."

I watched as Sebastian's eyes fell to my neck, his jaw set. "It would seem, that the desire to mark you was stronger than I had interpreted. His bastardized attempt still lingers beneath your skin."

"If I understood correctly…he said that y-your scent was stronger than the other."

Sebastian's eyes flashed, settling on my face in a snap.

"A-at least, that is what I gathered from his less than informative explanation." I bit my lip, watching the demon closely for any hints to truths. His face and eyes gave way to none and the silence passing between us became suffocating. So I bit down the part of me that was screaming 'no!' and spoke. "What does it mean to be…claimed?"

I felt my heart race as I waited for him to respond. The new sensation driving away what little anger remained, replacing it with an avid curiosity.

Those long fingers that bound my wrists to the bed slipped away slowly, coming to rest on the bed as he leaned closer. The proximity had me forcing my head further into the cushion of the bed, cheeks flaring at my boldness to ask such an open question.

"It is much like a binding contract."

My eyes widened. "Contract?"

"To be claimed is to be bound to them…for eternity." Sebastian's voice dipped low, rolling off his tongue in a husky tone that sent chills flaring along my arms.

Gulping down the surge of energy pulsing in my chest, I met his gaze fully. "And, for it to work, I would have to _surrender_ my body?"

The hairs along my arms stood on end as I watched a smirk tug at the corner of his lip. "N-never mind. I -" His head dipped low, breath fanning across my exposed neck and I gasped sharply when he inhaled deeply. Again, why does everyone have to sniff me?

It was embarrassing, my body already reacting to him and the low, dark chuckle resonating from his throat told me he knew it. "I will not contest, the image of your body surrendering to mine is quite appealing."

I quivered, images flashed in my mind and I blushed deeply feeling the heat spreading to other places. All but one candle flickered out of existence leaving the room in an intimate glow. I shivered again as my mind traveled down a path that spurred another wave of heat to a place of want. My voice calling out his name over and over again in passion echoed between my ears, rising in tempo as I thought of those skilled hands exploring every inch of skin, our bodies alight with fire as they pressed together, mine ultimately yielding to the unadulterated pleasure.

"But I'm-" I sucked in a breath, feeling his ungloved hand slide between my breasts agonizingly slow. "Human." Panting out breathlessly, my eyelids fluttering closed as my eyes rolled with the sensation of his fingertips tracing the skin of my chest the dress did not cover.

How the hell did it come to this? Only minutes before I was ready to flee the room, even going as far as raising a fist to him to make my escape and now, I'm practically dead weight crushed to the bed beneath him. Would I really submit to him when he has made so little effort?

…unfortunately, I have already proven that to be a possibility on more than one occasion.

Those deft fingers curled beneath the material covering my chest and I started at the sharp ripping that followed the quick tug. Looking down with wide eyes at the now ruined dress torn down to my hips with such ease, my heart battered itself against my ribcage. Excitement, anger, fear, want; all bombarded my quivering mess of a body at once.

Sebastian's attention was drawn away from the emotions flashing in my eyes, fixated on my stomach. He leaned up, warm fingers sliding down my toned abdomen and pausing, tracing his finger over the little gem. Candlelight glinting on the ruby colored stone.

Equally red eyes found mine and I could see the question and faint trace of amusement in his stare. "Red suits you."

Flushing darker with embarrassment, I wriggled beneath him, my hips grinding against his. His eyes flashed in the candlelight, a low growl rumbled in his throat as his hand slid to grip my hip, his thumb digging into the sensitive flesh. I groaned, closing my eyes. Light danced behind my lids as his thumb rolled deeper into the curve of my hip. I was completely helpless under those skilled hands.

A sigh was leaving my lips, hitching sharply when his fingers left my hip to glide up my side, gooseflesh trailing in its wake as it rose higher pushing the torn fabric away. Cool air hit my burning skin, my already heaving chest constricting when fingertips brushed faintly against the tender skin of the curve of my breast. Chest rising sporadically, my pounding heart stuttered when the remaining fabric concealing my breast slipped away, the reaction to the stimulation and cool air immediate.

Warmth followed, gradually encasing me with a solid but tender squeeze that did more than a simple touch should have. Every caress was slow and meticulous, kneading flesh to an explosive sensation turning my groans into rumbled moans of sensual pleasure. The need, the want coiled painfully in my belly swelling when the attention turn to the peak of my breast. Nearly coming undone when something hot and wet swept across, teasing and lightly biting, I dug my fingers into the blanket fisting it tight as my back arched.

I had forgotten how sensitive those were under skillful hands…and teeth.

Distracted by the immeasurably soft feel of his hand working my body into hyperventilation, I missed _his_ body's adjustment. Coming to light and out of the haze of satisfaction when hips ground into my core roughly forcing my leaden body further up the bed, I gasped at the unexpected friction. Finally opening my eyes, my half-lidded gaze drank in the sight above me. Dark locks framed his pale face, his heated eyes bore into my soul and the only thing I could think was, 'he has on way too many clothes'.

Embarrassment out the window and fueled by the lustful stirrings in my lower region, I reached for his tailored coat. Fingers working under the gaze of the demon, I managed to snap each one from the slit it fit into and finally met his stare. Only giving him a brief second of my attention, I turned my focus back to his clothing working the buttons on the vest and shirt underneath. The last button undone, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and jerked it loose from his pants.

Now that the clothing was no longer a hindrance, I drank in the sight of his chest letting my eyes fall unabashedly down his toned stomach. Gulping down the knot in my throat, the desire building, I pressed both palms to his chest reveling in the feel and sight of the muscles beneath his skin tensing and relaxing as I ran both hands further down, taking it inch by inch. I don't know where the boldness was coming from, all I could think as my fingers slipped passed the fabric of his pants was how much I wanted them off.

Desire coiled tight when a low, almost inaudible groan rumbled overhead. I had to physically brace myself from shoving my hands completely into his pants. Sebastian sat up slowly, my eyes traveling up the length of his torso, completely fixed on his body as he carefully removed his jacket, vest and shirt tossing them onto a nearby chair. Each layer landing neatly atop the other.

My hands were snatched from their hold on his pants and pinned down on either side of my head. He smirked while leaning down and I shivered as his lips brushed the shell of my ear. "Patience is a virtue." He whispered in that amazingly husky voice, his breath caressing my ear lightly.

"My patience is thinning." I murmured breathlessly unable to keep my tongue silent of body's growing need.

This was utter torture.

 **...**

 _...don't strangle me for ending the chapter this way, please :) There is more to come!_

 _And as always I apologize for any mistakes._


	20. Chapter 20

_Kind of felt bad for leaving the last chapter like I did :) So, here is another update with another twist. I hope you enjoy._

 _And please review. It helps keep the inspiration going._

 **~M~**

 **...**

My dress laid a tattered heap on the floor, lost in the shadows that filled the room. Bare for his eyes to see, his hands to tease and his mouth to drive me completely insane, my body arched under his dexterous hands. Another moan ripped its way from my throat as he dug blunt nails into taut muscle, his tongue gliding over the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. Gooseflesh rose with every touch, every bite and every time those glowing fuchsia orbs fixed onto my lust hazed stare.

Muscles quivered and tightened with ever pass of those nimble fingers, his mouth working my body in a way I had never experienced. Tiny orbs of light spotted my vision with each purposefully feather light graze of his tongue, teasing and tearing my hold from conscious thought. Gliding over painfully sensitive nerves, a deep low hum rumbled in his chest each time my body involuntarily jerked at each intentional flick of his tongue.

My hands gripped the silk comforter like a lifeline, the only thing keeping me grounded as I squirmed, wriggling my hips and panting heavily. Pleasure spread uncontrollably as the coil tightened, the burning in my core for the release curling my toes. Never in my experience with a sexual partner had my body responded so vehemently.

Tears of unadulterated bliss pricked at the corners of my eyes as the release my body craved so desperately neared its peak. I wanted to beg, to plead, to cry for my release, not sure how much more I could physically take and just as the scale tipped to drop me into the mind numbing pleasure I screamed for in my mind, thinking it impossible to fall further into pleasure I gasped sharply. His name falling from my lips nearly masked by my cries as he sent me toppling helplessly over the edge with a thrust of one of those deliciously skillful fingers.

I couldn't think, couldn't move. Muscles strained tensing painfully as I moaned and whimpered, my body wracked with waves of pleasure. Chills rose, the thin hairs standing on end along my arms, another bout spread along my legs as I felt him pull slowly from my warmth.

Through glossed over, half-lidded eyes, I peered up to him as he rose to kneel between my legs. As he leaned his larger body over mine, I started, my heaving chest hitching at the feel of something brushing along my leg. It was too dark, the shadows thick where our bodies neared but the lack of the textured boundary he once wore was easy to feel with the heightened sensitivity that tingled along my skin.

'Wh-when did he…' As my hazed over mind fought for purchase to cognitive thought, the fog thickened when his bare hips ground against my overly sensitive heat. Feeling him so close with his body's…none too subtle reaction to the situation pressed against me, the need flared hotter, burning me from the inside out.

"A gentleman I am always." He murmured above me, hands burning a trail along my sides as they slid down to grip my hips with a roughness I found no plight with. Glowing fuchsia eyes relayed to me his intentions before his tongue even began to roll the words from his lips, now curled into a sinful smirk. "But a gentleman…" I shivered as his tone dipped low. "You will not find here."

Pressed hard against my body's want, a sigh fell from my lips as his hips drew away and I shivered feeling him slide along my weeping warmth. Heart pounding thunderously muffling the sounds of my labored breathing, I locked eyes with him and cried out, my head snapping back and eyes squeezing shut as he rolled his hips forward. His hips slammed flush with mine.

Every nerve set aflame, almost unbearably sensitive, my body quivered uncontrollably around him. This single movement, sheathing himself deep nearly sent me tumbling over the edge again. My knees shook with the pleasure scorching my center, the muscles in my thighs tightening and toes curling, my whimpers and laborious breathing grew more erratic as his hips drew back once more. Digging his fingers into the tender flesh of my hips, blunt nails piercing the skin, he rolled his hips forward again with a force that had my mind reeling.

Again and again I cried out, my body taking him fully as he brought wave upon wave of mind blowing, toe curling, and heart pounding orgasmic pleasure. Drawing back almost completely only to snap forward connecting our hips with a sharp slap of skin with each thrust, he continued as my body writhed beneath his. Light danced behind my tightly closed eyelids, my body glazed in sweat as the friction drove the heat to blaze.

Just when I thought my body could take no more, he pulled away, gripping my hips tight as he flipped me to my stomach. Releasing his hold, his hands slid beneath me, pulling my back flush with his as my quaking knees supported my leaden body against him. The absence of his body was brief. Another whimpered moan rumbled behind my tightly pressed lips as he sheathed himself fully, his hot breath fanning over my neck when a hand slipped up to tilt my heavy head. He continued the relentless movement, rolling his hips in a quickened sensual dance that had me surrendering completely.

Something hot and wet trailed over my neck, not registering the feel through a clouded mind until teeth sank deeply into skin. The mark on my neck pulsed as he drew the skin into his mouth, pain and pleasure melding together.

The hand supporting my head beneath my chin and jaw remained loose, but the one guiding my hips in rhythm with his tightened. I could no longer tell what was up or down, left or right, completely submerged in his capable hands and body. The sensual, yet powerful roll of his hips slowly became a bit more unstable and as I had so many times already, he seemed to be reaching his peak. Both of my shaking arms twisted up and over, my hands clenching fistfuls of his dark hair, the need to hold onto something to keep me grounded growing as did his pace.

I felt no remorse as my hands pulled at his hair, the final snap of his hips undoing me completely as a whimper morphed to a wail. My cries echoing in my ears over the loud sounds of my racing heart pulsing in my ears. A tingling sensation pricked along every inch of skin with the pleasure surging between my legs. I could no longer fight against it. I slumped forward landing on my hands, my body spent. My arms and legs weak and shaking under my weight gave out, my form sinking deeply into the plush bedding.

Still breathing heavily, I opened my eyes still glazed with the final burst of bliss and stared unseeing into the darkness through heavy lids. The aftershock continued to riddle my body and as the lasts of it ebbed away, I fell deeper into nothing. It had taken everything out of me, I had no strength left. What little I possessed was spent trying to keep my eyes open but soon enough I found that task too difficult and let them slip shut.

I faintly remember something brushing against my cheek, something warm draping across my back but thought little of it as the darkness consumed me.

* * *

 _Chuckling, dark and sinister filled the air, echoed down the long dark hallway. There was no humor in it. No amusement, just pure deep impenetrable darkness laced with an acidic hatred._

 _A cold sweat broke out along my brow as my feet did the irrational thing and took me down the hall the voice generated from. Every alarm inside my feeble mind telling me to run, but I only lessened the distance between myself and that horribly evil laugh._

 _A door came into view, closed, light seeping from beneath. The chuckle flowed through the barrier, calling me forward and I responded by pressing a palm to the cold wooden surface. I didn't want to see what was behind that door but another part of me, and a force I could not see, forced my hand to push. The door creaked open and light flooded the dark hallway, a fireplace on the far side glowing bright as the flames licked along the logs within. Other than the single side table sitting dead center in the room, there was no other furniture in sight. And no sign of anyone having been in the room._

 _So, with caution to the wind, I stepped inside and gasped when the door slammed closed behind. I spun around, grabbing the knob and twisting. It wouldn't budge. I jerked on the doorknob, banged my fist on the wood and screamed for it to open but it remained closed._

 _"Damnit!"_

 _"Such language." I spun around at the deep throaty voice, eyes widening when I saw who stood before me in the once vacant room._

 _"Lucifer?" I whispered, my eyes darted all around the room then back to the demon king._

 _He smiled, raising a hand for me to take. I looked to his outstretched hand and then back to his lava-like eyes. "What's going on here?"_

 _His hand dropped to his side and he sighed, seeming to become annoyed at my rudeness towards his gesture. "I simply came to talk."_

 _The unease weighed heavily on my shoulders as I stared at the demon. "About what?" I asked slowly, watching his hands closely as they moved behind his back._

 _"Your well-being." He answered easily, eyes trailing off like this conversation was nothing out of the ordinary. "I see he has made his decision."_

 _Against my better judgement, I tilted my head and stepped forward. "Who made what decision?"_

 _He did not look back to me as he spoke again, "Understand this, little human, death will follow you."_

 _"Death seems to be a common occurrence of my life."_

 _His body flickered out of focus and then the space he occupied was empty once again._

 _"Well…short talk." I looked around the room and sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "He could have at least told me how to get out of this place."_

 _After inspecting the little room for a time, I found no other way out than the door I had entered. I looked back to it and groaned, deciding it was worth a try again._

 _But still, no matter how much I twisted and tugged, the door would not budge._

 _"Amelia."_

 _This new voice startled me, sending chills racing down my spine. I gulped, steeling myself and turned to face the man. Familiar golden eyes stared at me, amusement glinting in them as a smirk pulled the corner of his lips up._

 _"You still do not recognize me?" His face contorted to hurt though the smirk and mirth in his eyes remained. He chuckled when I only stared at him and reached to the little pocket on his jacket pulling from it a pair of glasses. With a light flick of his wrist they opened and he settled them on his face, pushing them up his nose slowly and I gasped._

 _I had my suspicions, though I didn't think any more of them than that. He looked exactly like him but his hair was not in this usual sleeked back fashion my memory held. It was longer, the ends just touching the tops of his shoulders. Nor was he adorned in the familiar attire I had remembered him in. He wore clothes I recognized being from my world, a different time frame for this world but there was no mistaking it. "Claude?"_

 _He smiled fully, taking a step forward. "It is one of many names I am known by…but you would know me by another."_

 _I was puzzled, and it obviously showed as he chuckled, his shoulders rocking a bit before he went silent again. "Do not worry your pretty little head…we will meet soon enough."_

 _And just like Lucifer, he shimmered out of existence, leaving me alone in the room once more. Alone to ponder everything and to come no closer to an answer, even when it stood right in front of me moments ago._


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been too long and I apologize several times over. Life has a way of making things difficult and at some point it hits everyone. But anyways, this chapter isn't super exciting but it is progress and I hope you will still enjoy it. Updates may be slow but they come. Hopefully there won't be such a long pause between chapters.**

 **I do have a question for the readers. Would you like to see more or less of Lucifer here? I'm kind of leaning towards bringing him in more but I'd like to know what you guys and gals think of that.**

 **...**

With the early morning hours came a revision of what I had done. Still tangled in Sebastian's bed sheets, the warmth brought no comfort as I lay there staring off into nothing, my face as blank as a fresh canvas, and then, I felt my heart sink. The abruptness of my heart plunging to my feet sent a small jolt racing up my spine.

…Excitement.

The fear of what had transpired transformed into a surge of nearly overwhelming excitement, the thought of danger lurking in the corners of my mind only enhanced this sudden feeling of euphoria. Everything went numb and the feeling of my rebellion against my own rules felt…good. Allowing a wicked smile to cross my face, I buried myself deeper into the soft bed and curled further beneath the sheets letting my eyes flutter shut.

* * *

Finally waking after what I guessed to have been several very nonproductive hours, I took note of the lack of sunlight in the room and the almost eerie quiet. No sounds of destruction rang from any corner of the mansion. With only a half a second to think it over, as if on cue there came a deep rumbling boom from the opposite end of the mansion. I didn't even want to imagine what those three were up to now, so I rolled over pulling the pillow along and over my head. Sleep crossed my mind but at the same time, I had slept plenty.

Resigned to getting up, I soon noticed a little flaw in my plan…"Where are my clothes?"

My eyes scanned the dark room and then it hit me, "Shit." I groaned as I last remembered my clothes torn and tossed aside. Being seen walking down the halls with a sheet wrapped around me could raise some brows. The thought of borrowing some of Sebastian's clothing crosses my mind, for less than a second. Having his clothes on and being seen could really raise some hell, and even as funny as that could be, I'm not about it today.

So what did I do? I wrapped the sheet around me tightly and hauled ass back to my room, being careful not to run into anyone on the way. Oddly enough, I made it all the way back without seeing a soul. Having that kind of luck made me nervous as to when it would run out.

Once I was decent, I smoothed out my apron and checked my hair again in the mirror before taking my leave to find the others. As I rounded the corner heading in the direction of the boom I had heard earlier, I came face to face with Madam Red.

Her brows rose in surprise, "Oh! There you are…feeling better?" She stepped forward before I could reply and placed a hand to my forehead. "Hmm…no fever." When her hand dropped her eyes met mine and her painted lips spread into a smile. "The rest must have helped."

Now I was even more confused.

"Perhaps you should return to your room, you don't look well enough." Madam Red looked me over and shook her head, her hands rose to rest on her hips. "I had insisted on coming to check on you first thing this morning but our dear Sebastian had assured me you only needed your rest." She then began ushering me back to my room all the while mumbling insults towards the demon butler.

Hours had passed since I was forced back into my room with a stern warning from Madam Red to rest or else. With nothing else to do but sit on the bed and read, I finally get my fill and jump from the bed. There was only so much daylight left and this room could use some, I threw open the curtains and drank in the warm rays of the sun. The warmth felt amazing on my skin, falling into the spell I let out a long sigh of content and let a smile pull at my lips.

"A pretty little thing." My smile fell with my heart at the sound of the smooth deep voice.

"Lucifer." A cold sweet broke out on my neck as I whispered his name. I turned slowly to face him, his handsome face donning a mischievous smirk.

His hands went to his pockets as he stepped closer. "You my dear, have just made things very interesting."

Clenching my fists into my skirt, I met his eyes and swallowed my nerves. "Interesting…how?"

He only smiled before flickering out of existence. The heavy air around me dissipated and I sucked in a deep ragged breath. Not even realizing that I had been holding my breath, I choked a few times catching it again.

Turning to stare back out the window, I sighed thinking about how good a vacation would be. I needed to get away from the constant threat of drama that has loomed over my head since I arrived. But, then again if there were no drama I would become very bored and no one wanted that. Things happen when I get bored and there was already enough mayhem around to fill my need for it starting it.

* * *

After several days of menial work, I found myself in Ciel's office staring down the young master of the house. His eye had yet to meet me as he continued to fiddle with the papers laid across the large desk and only a few weary sighs and groans came from his lips.

When his voice did finally break the heavy silence I couldn't help jerking to attention. "I have been entirely too busy as of late to bother you with an explanation for your disappearance." His eye finally turned to me, a curious furrow above demanding that explanation…and now.

"Honestly, I don't remember much of my time away."

His eye narrowed and he leaned forward in that familiar manner, interlacing his fingers and resting his elbows on the large desk's surface. "You were missing for over a month, Amelia."

In other words, he wasn't buying a bit of what I selling. But truth be told, I didn't have much to sell. I honestly had no memory of my time away, only the short interaction with Lucifer and then I was back at the mansion. Not a scratch on me.

This lack of memory mess was beginning to scare me, what had happened to me during that time? Maybe I really don't want to remember considering the horror stories that circulate when a disappearance is involved.

With the most truth giving expression I could manage through my stress, I looked Ciel right in his one visible eye. "I only have one memory of my absence…my 'kidnapper' came to speak to me briefly about events that have come to play. I didn't even get a full explanation myself for his sudden need to take me away, only that I now have a bad feeling about my life expectancy."

Ciel's eye closed as he sighed his frustration. "Sebastian has filled me in on your 'kidnapper', Amelia, and as I know you are not an idiot…tell me his name."

I looked at him a little stunned. "L-Lucifer."

He nodded, his eye still closed and leaned forward to rest his chin on his interlocked fingers. "And I am sure you are aware that I am no idiot." Then his eye was open and on me, piercing through me and pinning me to the spot where I stood. "You would have to be extremely blind to not have come to some conclusion of what is going on around me due to certain events."

Gulping down my nerves, I nodded and kept silent as he continued to study my reaction. "Yes, I have."

…silence.

"Then you will understand why I now find it necessary to keep a closer eye on you…" He paused to let me take in what he was beginning to explain. "And you will understand more of why I have chosen to bring you with me to the city to carry on an investigation. For reasons unknown to me, you have caught the attention of a league that would have any other mere human dead."

I nodded slowly. "Right."

There was another long pause and silence reigned again.

But when Ciel spoke again, he hit me with a question I was not ready for. "What was your profession before becoming one of my servants?"

Not wanting to lie, I only gave a short brief answer. "Nothing special."

He fixed me with a very skeptical gaze and made a sound of disapproval. "I've seen small pieces of what you are capable of, I may only have one eye but I am not blind, Amelia. You are not one of the unskilled, now explain."

This isn't a topic I like to discuss, it only brings back memories I've worked hard to suppress. But if he feels like he cannot trust me then I may find myself without more than a place to stay. So I swallowed my fear and told him truthfully. "Assassin."

His eye widened and I felt my tongue swell in my mouth. Though I told him the truth, I hoped he didn't think I had been sent to kill him. But from a professional killer's point of view, I had had plenty of opportunities to carry out a hit on him. I never gave any hints that I was here for any other reason than by chance, and as suspicious as that sounds too I have shown no killing intent towards the young master.

"All the more reason to keep a close eye on you." He gestured towards the door. "You need to pack, we will be leaving for the city within the hour."

I could tell his curiosity was not sated but I complied, bowing and excusing myself to pack as I was instructed. The hall was dead quiet when I stepped out and before I could turn to close the door behind me I heard Ciel's voice clear as crystal.

"Understand the cost of an attempt on my life, I will not hesitate to have you disposed of."

Shutting the door on that last warning, I spun around walking quickly down the hall in the direction of my room. After that encounter with Ciel, my mind was buzzing. All I wanted to do was go back in that office and spill my guts about my past and assure him that I was no danger to anyone that lived under this roof. But like he said, he is no idiot and I reassured myself that if he felt threatened I would have already been taken care of.

I packed the belongings I had acquired here and met Ciel, Sebastian and Madam Red at the front door. The carriage sat just outside ready to go once my luggage was loaded with the others. Sebastian made quick work of my two bags and then the four of us were off, Sebastian driving while Ciel, Madam Red and myself sat inside. No one spoke the entirety of the ride and once at Ciel's city home, we went our separate ways. Me going straight to the room I had been using the last time I found myself here to put away my belongings.

* * *

The sun had sunk low by the time I found myself rummaging around the kitchen. Everyone had already had their dinner while I opted to stay in my room. I had finally given in to my stomach's need for nourishment and downed an apple before finding something more filling. By the time I was done, I had put together a small meal for myself to enjoy in the company of me. The warm steaming bowl of soup did well with quenching my hunger and I returned to my room fuller and happier.

Sleep was hounding me with every step back to my room and I could practically hear the bed calling me.

* * *

Last night was without a doubt one of the best nights I had had since I arrived. I slept soundly, so soundly that it took Madam Red shaking me like a ragdoll to wake me the next afternoon. After informing me of her precious nephew's plan to walk a certain part of the city in the later hours, which I was to accompany him on with Sebastian, she left the room in a flurry of red and smirks.

That woman has too much energy sometimes…

Doing as she said, I dressed for the cooler temperatures and found both Ciel and Sebastian waiting for me at the front entrance. Neither one spoke, only a nod from Sebastian to ensure he recognized my presence was given before the three of us stepped out into the cold.

We wandered the city streets for hours, occasionally making a stop at a shop or two to browse before we ended up on a street that only spelled trouble. I already knew where this was about to go, so I stuck close to Sebastian, wedged between him and Ciel as we walked the darkening streets.

It didn't take long for the residents to take notice of us and that's when the madness ensued.


End file.
